Once a nobody, now a somebody
by rainingmist08
Summary: Out of a gummy ship drops a ball of swirling fire. As the flames die down a figure becomes visible almost stopping my heart. Who is that? Axel's dead...I saw him fade into nothing. Post KH2. Axel is gone & Roxas has a heart. Roxas' POV. Happy Akuroku Day!
1. Prologue

First and most importantly HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!

Yay! Finally have begun getting up my Axel/Roxas story up…been working on it for quite a while. Didn't finish the whole thing in time for Akuroku 8/13 day, but I'm happy I at least got the prologue edited and ready to be posted today! Must keep editing the first half of the typed story…and then finishing the story and getting the second half typed… 8D

This whole story came about because of a picture of Axel and Roxas from knightted on photobucket the story certainly changed from what I had first made up to build a story to explain why Roxas was saying what he was and there isn't a scene in my story with them exactly how they are in the picture, but to the same effect.

.com/albums/kk88/knightted/kingdom%20hearts/axel%20roxas/?action=view¤t= if knightted from photobucket is the artist then whoever is excellent job!

I guess obviously the main pairing is Axel/Roxas, but there will be mentions of a little Riku/Sora and I couldn't help sneaking in Leon/Cloud ^^. Otherwise enjoy! And the next chapter will be up in a week!

And of course I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters, but the storyline is my own idea.

**Prologue:**

It's been two years now since I have been with him: two since I left Organization XIII and him, a little under two since Diz wiped my memories of him and everything else; replacing them with false memories of an alternate past and Twilight Town. One and a half years since I returned to Sora's body and lost any sort of contact to him. Just over a year since I regained all my memories from my 'birth' of a nobody all the way to when Diz wiped my memories. After that my next and final memory before becoming a separate being from Sora once more, is when I watched him die after saving Sora from hundreds of enemies. I know he knew I saw what he had done when my tears fell from Sora's eyes as he, Axel, faded into nothing.

Almost a year has passed since Organization XIII and Kingdom Hearts were destroyed and Sora, Riku, and Kairi returned at long last to Destiny Islands taking myself as well as Naminé with them. For reasons we still don't really understand, both Naminé and myself have our own bodies separate from Kairi and Sora AND we both have our own hearts, however implausible it is. The four of us are all healthy and conscious unlike last time when Sora was asleep in that special egg. When Kingdom Hearts was destroyed, Naminé received her own heart and I materialized outside of Sora's body with a permanent one of my own with a heart and all. I was unconscious, but woke a day later when Sora, Donald, Goofy, King Mickey, Riku, and Kairi took Naminé and I with them to Radiant Gardens to see Sora's friends and relay the good news of the world's being safe once more.

For the few weeks we stayed in Radiant Gardens, for me at least, was spent trying to get myself under some semblance of control which was proving near impossible with the powerful emotions that accompanied my newly acquired heart. I was never able to grieve for Axel before, seeing as soon as he had fully faded way, so did my awareness of the outside world and I was once again repressed in Sora. Because of this, his 'death' was still fresh in my memories as it was the last thing I could remember. Even as a nobody, I felt a lot of sadness and grief as I watched helpless as he faded from existence. Now that I have a heart, the emotions are magnified so much I became instantly overwhelmed.

Why Xemnas and the rest of us wanted hearts so badly, I'm not entirely sure anymore as to me they just bring pain, sadness, despair, and a whole lot of other unpleasant emotions. That first day I was awake for a total of eight hours, according to Sora, before I had passed out from crying myself sick to utter exhaustion. The following thirteen days were spent in a similar fashion keeping little food and water down. By the time I had gotten enough control to not cry myself sick, I had lost what minimal fat my body had and then some. I was seriously dehydrated and in serious need of nutrients; cure and life potions can only do so much when the body isn't injured from an outside source.

Merlin was generous enough to dig through his older texts to make me some extra strong potions good for restoring hydration and nutrients; both had been created long before Sora was ever a key blade master (or so I was told by Merlin), but they had been intended for nursing the ill or starving. After a few days of the substances Merlin made, my body was deemed back to normal health levels, though I had to continually take extra supplements and drink lots of fluid to keep my body stable. I didn't gained any of my quickly dropped weight back, though we all supposed that it would take time and I know it didn't help that I had no appetite; the thought of food made my stomach squirm uncomfortably. Thoughts of Axel gone from my life and every world with no chance of ever finding or seeing him again weighed heavily on me and probably had just about everything to do with my non-existent appetite.

The time we spent in Radiant Gardens is mostly a miserable blur to me becoming clearer the longer I was there. The days where I did nothing but cry all I can remember is…I don't even know how to begin explaining the devastating loss…pain, loneness…despair…I guess feeling miserable and wishing I was either still repressed inside Sora or that I could just die and be released from this strong emotional torture.

After that I can recall before I left with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé, to Destiny Islands, King Mickey and Merlin asked me questions about my time as a nobody and the when I was and wasn't part of Organization XIII as well as if I had any idea as to why or how I separated from Sora and how me and Naminé had each gotten a heart. Honestly I still have no clue how any of it was even possible. All I could tell them was what I saw firsthand and learned from the other nobodies. I couldn't answer their questions about how a nobody regains a heart or why that was what I had been so driven to do along with the other nobodies, though I guess they still learned a lot of information from what I could remember.

It wasn't until later that I found out I wasn't the only one who was questioned. Riku and Naminé apparently had been asked, answering questions while I had been too out of it to notice anything but Axel's absence. And of course Sora added in what he, Donald, and Goofy learned while on their journey too, not that I can remember, what he said at that particular time or if I was even in hearing range, but over the course of this last year, we have had plenty of time to talk and I can say that I now know what he learned and about all of his adventures.

When we arrived at Destiny Island, I learned that it had been decided that Naminé would live with Kairi and me with Sora. It made sense and probably would have pissed me off as the arrangement was decided without me have any choice, but it would have been what I would have wanted anyways and I really couldn't bring myself to care what the hell happened to me to even find the decision even slightly annoying at the time. With Axel gone, the one person I ever cared about and had fallen in love with even as a nobody, I didn't care in the least what would happen to me. All I wanted was to be rid of the pain caused by my emotions and to be where ever Axel is.

There's not a day that goes by – not an hour goes by – that I don't think or am reminded of him. Memories of Axel make me as happy as I can be without him, but the knowledge that I will never see him, be in his arms, feel his lips on mine, or just simply being near ever again makes me sad at best and crying myself sick at worst. It was almost unbearable at first being so devastated, but after leaving Radiant Gardens I steadily cried less and less as I have become more efficient at controlling my emotions – however little that control my seem when compared to other somebodies, but at least I'm getting better - though even a year later, I still can't help but shed a few tears when I go to sleep each night to cold sheets instead of comforting arms wrapped around me and a warm body to fall asleep on.

I know that some people don't believe in soul mates, but the more I learn about them, the more I can't help but believe that me and Axel are…or were. Whether or not nobodies actually have souls or not I don't know, but it is possible. Nobodies are those without hearts by definition; no one has ever said or insinuated that they don't have souls. And don't souls collect the memories and emotions of a person? So I believe that if the individual's body craves for the rush of an emotion strong enough that the soul in the nobody will let the body and mind experience a shadow of the emotion. Compared to the emotions I felt as a nobody and the ones I can feel today, the ones today could be described as something solid while as a nobody I felt the shadow of the possible emotions I could feel and do now. I know I love…loved Axel without a doubt and I know he loved me. Even without our hearts we still had a connection that grew and developed. Damn anyones logic or reasoning, I know we felt emotions and I know those emotions came from us. Not from memories of our somebodies, but us; our own personal souls.

Even though Xemnas and most of the other nobodies would scoff and call me an idiot claiming emotions were impossible for nobodies, I believe even they have them. Anger is an emotion and so is longing. Xemnas and some of the earlier members definitely got mad and showed burning anger and why else would they strive so determinedly if they didn't long for a heart so much? …though maybe they _feared_ fading into nothing eventually if they didn't have a heart. Beings with hearts don't fade away, only those who have no heart can fade into absolute nothing…

If Naminé and I have hearts surely we also had souls as nobodies and that, the soul, is what tied me and Axel so closely together allowing us to feel a whole range of emotions both pleasant and otherwise. That in and of its self certainly helps to explain why I'm so emotional when it comes to him.

Axel, he was always the best at getting reactions and emotions out of me and it seems even in death he still does. I don't feel much emotion for anything if it doesn't in some direct or indirect way have to do with him or something that will remind me of him.

Sora of course tries to cheer me up and get me to smile; along with the others, they can usually raise my spirits, but I don't always smile and I haven't had a truly happy smile cross my face since before I left Axel and Organization XIII. And I have yet to laugh; not even a chuckle as I see no point in doing something that takes so much energy to force out when my source of happiness is no longer in any reality.

I feel as if all my happiness and half of whatever else made me who I am faded away into nothing right along with Axel, having escaped me through my tears that dripped down from Sora's eyes onto Axel when he faded. Even though it may seem I'm just being dramatic and not trying to get over losing him, I'm not. I'm really trying to be happy again as I know he'd want me to. He'd want me to live my life for the both of us, not only because he gave his existence for mine but also because I know he would never want me to throw my life away when there's still so many answers to questions I have about humanity from my time as a nobody that I have yet to answer. He always tried to answer them the best he could or try and help me find the answers so I only feel that it's right if I keep living so someday I will have the answers to the questions I had that drove me into leaving in the first place. I will not let his sacrifice be meaningless. My only goal is to find as many answers as I can…but it's so hard without him.

He had always been there for me before. I was so used to him always standing by my side and supporting me, it's hard to have the only support I've ever known and trusted gone in this new part of my existence. Axel had always been there for me and never left no matter how hard something got or what the consequences of the organizations leaders might have been. Though I can never blame him for not totally turning against them and leaving with me; he risked enough when he tried to stop me. But he never did stop protecting me as he searched until he found me in the alternate Twilight Town where he tried to get me out of there to prevent what he knew was something bad even if he didn't know what that something was at the time.

He was there for me as I came to for the first time as a nobody. He was the first face I remember ever seeing. He discovered me in the darkness and looked after me even when he wasn't asked to. He taught me how to fight, to use magic, how to use the dark portals, to ask questions and search for the answers, and so much more, but most importantly he taught me how to care and love. He stood by my side no matter what all the way until he faded, never faltering in his trust and choice to support me in my decisions. As a result all his efforts combined with my own emotions and attachment, I can't help but still morn his absence. Axel was always more than just a comrade and someone who looked after me. He was my whole existence when I was a nobody and even now as a somebody I keep living with memories of him giving me the courage and strength do carry on the best I can from day to day.

Hope you readers enjoyed and there wasn't too many grammar mistakes…anyone wanna beta? Or know of one what would be willing to look over my work? Otherwise reviews are very much appreciated! Ohh and one more thing. I must say I'm extremely proud of myself for waking up on my own on Akuroku day at exactly 8:13 am :D ^^ !


	2. Chapter 1

Yay. Chapter 1 is done and up! …feel like I had something that I wanted to say, but can't think of it so enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**

"Roxas, breakfast is ready" drags me to the waking world, out of my dreamless sleep. Footsteps sounding from down the hall in the direction of Sora's room and towards mine brings Temari, Sora's mom, to stand in my open door way "are you wake?"

Mentally sighing, I roll over so I'm facing her and not the wall, slowly I open my eyes reluctant to let go of the sleep that had me just moments before and nod. She smiles and turns to head down the stairs leaving "try to hurry before your breakfast gets cold" behind to urge me out of bed. Not wanting to leave my comfortable place in bed just yet, I lay still for a few minutes concentrating on listening to my heart pump blood through my body. Even after a year with an actual heart to call my own, it still feels surreal to have and hear my own heart.

As I feel myself starting to slip back to sleep, I force my eyelids open once more and push my covers off my torso so I can sit up without their resistance. When I'm standing on my feet, I turn making my bed as Temari asks both me and Sora to do each morning before we leave our rooms. Sluggishly I pull my bright sharpie red covers over my solid emerald green pillow cases. The red and green colors of my bed are also the only colors present around my room and their shades are almost the same as Axel's hair and eyes. The only exceptions to the colors are: black, white, grey, and a few pieces of furniture that are brown because of the wood that was used to make them. His colors make me feel safe and not so lonely or incomplete with him gone.

Once the bed has been made, I go over to my closet and open the doors to browse through my white, black, grey, red, and green wardrobe. After a moment of deliberation, I select a white basketball style tank top under a short sleeved red jacket with a black hood and black stitched flames coming up from the bottom hem and up the sleeves, a black and white checkered pair of shorts that I fasten with a black belt so they don't fall of my thin hips, and my pair of red skater shoes over white ankle socks. To finish my outfit, I slip on black and white sweat bands similar to the ones I had in alternate Twilight Town.

Before heading down to breakfast, I look myself over in the mirror located on the inside the left closet door noticing with satisfaction that my clothes don't look as big on me as they have been ever since I had got them. I had lost so much weight when I had cried those first weeks that even after taking the special potions Merlin made for me. They did help, but it's been really hard to gain the weight back when I still to this day don't have much of an appetite so I have been slowly gaining back the weight I lost. A week ago when Temari had me weigh myself on the house scale, they figured I had gained all but five pounds back of what I had lost assuming that I should weight the same as Sora as we're both of the same build and height and pretty much have the same amount of muscle.

I never would have thought that gaining weight back would be so hard, but it has been and I've noticed that as the more weight I get back, the more energy I seem to have. Guess that means my body is able to operate closer to the levels it had when I was a nobody. And that's a good thing as I noticed the first time me and Sora mock dueled that even though I still had the physical strength as before, my endurance was virtually non existant.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I leave my room and head down the stairs to the first level of the house and take a left at the end of the stairs into the dining room to sit at the place set with a health drink and vitamins marking where my place is in addition to the fruit and Malt-o-meal set out in the two remaining places. Temari is already eating at one place at the four person table and Sora's father, Kisuke, has already left for work as usual. He is a doctor at the simple hospital in town and is often out of town with Temari traveling for work to the other towns in the Destiny Islands area. He specializes in some kind of surgery, while Temari helps rehabilitate people and get them on schedules and helps them plan their lives until they can function independently once more without any need of any type of assistance.

They have both helped me a lot and I'm glad for their sakes that they're both doctors and have enough know how to be able to not need to get me my own doctor and have to pay for everything. Anything special that I've needed in the last year they have gotten either with no charge or very little.

With their help, my life is no longer at risk for being depleted of necessary nutrients, I don't absorb them well enough through my food yet so I have to take supplements and have health shakes to keep my body stable, but with them keeping a close eye on me I'm absorbing and getting enough nutrients to keep me healthy and prevent me from getting sick.

Taking the vitamins in one hand, I pick up the shake in the other and wash them down in one large gulp and proceed to drink down about half of the shake before putting the glass down and taking up my spoon to begin eating the Malt-o-meal.

Soon after starting in, Sora comes down the stairs taking two at a time and scampering over to the table apparently thinking he over slept too long. Plopping into his chair, he yawns long and loud before smiling sheepishly at his mom and saying 'morning' to the both of us. Both Temari and I say 'morning' back though mines much quieter and said in a voice just above a whisper. Sora starts in on his breakfast as I resume mine while he strikes up a conversation with his mom about the upcoming week end and the business trip her and Sora's father are going to be on stretching into the middle of next week.

While they talk, I drift into my own thoughts and tune them out. It's taken some time to get used to life here on the islands, but I'm sure it's been much easier adjusting here with Sora and the others than it would have been if I was somewhere without people who care about me. I know for sure that if I had been alone that I'd be dead by now. Sometimes that knowledge scares me but at other times I find it comforting.

When I first came here, Sora explained the jist of what happened on his journey and that I was his other half. I'm not sure if his parents believed even half of what he told them, but none-the-less, they took me in and gave me their guest room to have as my own. I am very fortunate that Sora has such kind parents considering that they had to buy and pay for everything that I needed; from clothes to food to school supplies to my health needs. Even trying to find a therapist that I could talk to…though that never really worked out, partly because I didn't want to talk to any of them and partly because they couldn't understand or comprehend other worlds, heartless, nobodies, or the power of having a heart. I had to always talk in metaphors because they wouldn't believe any of the truth about the other worlds. Though making up stories all the time with them though tired me out. I could never say anything straight but make up scenarios that I thought that maybe they could start to get an understanding from, but that was really difficult, as I still have a hard time remembering that almost everything that I knew and did as an nobody doesn't apply to my life as a somebody around normal humans. Almost none of the people from Destiny Islands really know any true hardships like Sora and myself have been through. How could they when none of them have had to fight for their lives and their friends lives on a daily basis and then watch those you fought to protect either lose their selves to the darkness or be killed while protecting you. They just stay here on these islands happily carrying on from day to day in ignorant bliss about any danger to their world. They go to school, hang out on the beaches, and go to work when they have to. They all have easy predictable lives. Not in all the time I've been here have I heard of any body disappearing or getting killed or any violent crimes in the least.

So how can a therapist from these islands who has never known hardships like me and Sora be able help me? I think the longest I stayed with one was for a month meeting with him once a week. In the end I got fed up with talking in metaphors so I stopped talking all together.

What helped the most for talking and beginning to get over some of my emotional stuff was talking to Sora. He understood the best and most out of anyone. I can talk freely with him and not hold back or talk in metaphors like I would have to with a therapist. Even though Sora is the best person for me to talk to and so easy to relate to, he can be sometime very difficult to be around. It's easy to relate since we were once one person before all the heartless and nobody stuff went down and he understands what Axel meant to me and how I feel about it as well as what it's like to lose your most important person (or in his case think you've lost him). I say that he can be hard to be around because he's always happy and with Riku all the time. I'm glad he got Riku back and that they're dating, I really am, but it's hard to see them together since it shows me what could have been between me and Axel. We could have been normal teenagers enjoying the simple things in life like they are…

Maybe if…no, just thinking about all the 'what if's' that could have happened before Axel died will just make me gloomy for the rest of the day not to mention take me in endless circles of possibilities that will only end in a head ache. Sometimes I feel so incredibly jealous of Riku and Sora, but Axel's death wasn't their fault. He knew what he was doing and he was doing it to save me. No matter how much I wish he was still alive it isn't going to change a thing and I could never wish for Riku and Sora to have any other relationship with each other as I know that they are so happy together and they went through so many hardships to get the simple life they have now. They've more than earned it.

"Earth to Roxas!" I notice Sora's hand waving in front of my face "hey, stop spacing out!"

"Huh, what?" I question focusing my gaze onto my finished breakfast for a moment wondering when I finished then refocusing on Sora's face to indicate I was paying attention to him.

Leaning back into his chair so he's not half over the table, "you ready to show your painting today in class?"

Sora, Naminé, and myself all have an art class together and as a final project we each had to create a piece of work of our choice out of whatever medium (as long as it was school appropriate of course). None of us know what anyone else is doing except what medium they're using. Most people took their creations home to work on and those who are using clay work on theirs after school hiding behind makeshift walls that hide each pottery wheel from prying eyes. "Yeah finished it a few days ago. You?"

"Last night…" he grins, "took me for_ever_ to get this one part just right."

"You boys better get going or you'll be late for school." Temari says before we can say anything else as she clears the table of her breakfast dishes.

"Yeah, yeah" mumbles Sora grabbing his plate and things before putting them in the kitchen and going upstairs to get his school things.

Following suit, I get my dishes as well, rinse them in the sink, then put them into the dishwasher before climbing the stairs up to my room to retrieve my backpack and finish wrapping up my painting to hide the picture until I could reveal it in art. Finishing, I pull the painting close hugging it to my chest and walk out of my room to wait for Sora by the front door. A minute later, he comes down carrying a parcel similar to mine and we yell good bye to his mom so we can begin our mile walk to school. As usual, we meet Riku half way there and Kairi with Naminé, Selphie, and Tidus at the gates of the school.

The school unlike Sora's house isn't beach front property, but set back a mile almost against the rolling hills and mountains that stretch across most of Destiny Islands length. It's a small one story high school painted blue with white trim and a stone pathway that leads through the grassy field dotted with a few bushes and trees between the road and the front double doors of the school.

We all say hi, before Sora and I leave to put our creations in the art room prior the bell rings signaling the start of the school day. Naminé did something with clay so her piece never left the art room.

Feeling energized and like talking today, I ask "so do you know what you're going to say about your piece?"

"Yeah, I do but," he begins smiling "not many people will actually get it or its significance of it to me." By the end his smile and demeanor turned a touch melancholy "How about you?"

Looking down at my wrapped painting "I'm not sure how much I wanna explain about it or really how to word it since I'm pretty much right with you with people probably not really going to get it."

"I know just what I'm going to say, it's just hard to word it since there's so much we can't say." Giving a humorless chuckle, Sora continues "I almost think it would have been better to choose something else, but then there wouldn't have been a point to the work and I wouldn't be as proud of myself as I am for how mine turned out. I guess we'll just have to suck it up and deal huh?"

"Guess so." I murmur back taking my eyes off my painting and looking up as we approach the art room door. Stepping ahead, I remove one hand from my painting to twist and pull the door open, then step aside allowing Sora to pass through first. Following close behind, I trail behind him until I reach my art cubby and carefully place my work inside. Sora does the same a few cubbies down and once we both have our paintings safely stowed, we head back out of the room.

We are barely out when the bell that signals the students to start heading to class rings throughout the school and its grounds. The halls quickly become crowded and we must push through the other students as usual in our pursuit to reach our lockers. We drop off our packs and grab I the notebook and pencil that I will need for homeroom. Once that is accomplished, I join Sora in the swarm of bodies mostly moving down the hall in the direction of our destination. The fifth door down from our lockers we remove ourselves from the current and enter the classroom of other students from our grade including Kairi, Naminé, and Selphie. Riku and Tidus are in the grade above us so they naturally have a different homeroom teacher than us. The girls are already in the classroom located in the back corner by the windows seated and happily talking amongst themselves.

"Morning" I say, silently sliding into my favorite seat; it has a perfect view of the school lawn, a glimpse of the ocean, some of the rolling hills, and my favorite palm tree to eat lunch with my friends under.

I smirk mentally as Selphie jumps surprised having not noticed me and Sora enter the room let alone me sitting down right behind her. "Roxas!" she partly squeaks with a half glare half surprised expression, "don't _do_ that" she says turning to whine the last bit.

I shrug as Sora sits beside me flashing a grin "good morning" he chirps.

"Hello" Naminé greets "I take it you guys finished your pieces."

"Yeah" we say together: Sora with enthusiasm and myself with my normal monotone voice as I start thinking about how I'm going to word the short mandatory spiel about my painting.

"Finished last night." Sora says scratching the back of his head with one hand as his expression turns sheepish.

"Sora! Why'd you let it get this late? Weren't you were the first person in the class to actually start the project? You started it over a month ago when it was first assigned." Her expression is quite surprised backed by disbelief. "Did you get stuck on some part of it?"

Still sheepish and laughing a bit "yeah for a while…though I might have gotten distracted some nights and kinda might have forgotten about it for a while…" he admits beginning to look guilty.

Smirking Kairi prods "the distraction wouldn't happen to be named Riku now would it?"

Smile slipping to be replaced by a slight blush and a pout, Sora turns to look at the floor "maybe…"

Laughing the girls tease him more making his blush increase and become much more noticeable. This is when I tune them out completely, because some of those nights Sora was busy comforting me as one of the weekends I had a well…a meltdown as Sora's parents called it when they were talking one night afterwards. They had thought me asleep with my door closed, but I had been thirsty so I had gotten up for a drink of water and was on my way back to my room. It pissed me off hearing that, but the next morning when my headache was gone and I was calm, I thought about it and realized yes I did have a meltdown, an emotional one. I think what pissed me off so much was that what they called it was extremely accurate.

*Ding, ding, ding* The sound of the school bell brings me out of my thoughts and my attention focuses on the teacher who came in at some point after me and Sora, but before the bell. I watch as Mr. Kurosaki calls roll looking at each person present including me. After filing the attendance sheet away, he straightens looking over us again waiting for a few students to cease their talking. Once silence is achieved, he addresses us: "as you all know we have a school camping trip this weekend. I would like you to form groups of four or five. The people in your group will be the people with whom you will be sharing a tent, doing chores, and be sorted into activities with. As per school policy, I cannot allow any mix gendered groups. You have until the end of homeroom to form your groups and write who's in what group on this paper," he says holding up a piece of paper with many bordered boxes where I assume we are to write the groups names within a box "after you have your group and name on this paper, you are free to do any last minute homework due in another class or quietly talk amongst yourselves."

Kairi, Naminé, and Selphie instantly group together and within moments have another two girls who are good friends with Selphie for their group of five. As they make their way up to the paper the teacher taped to the white board, Sora grabs my arm and drags me out of my seat in search of two or three more people. All it takes for him is about two seconds accompanied by a bright smile and we have a group of four. How he's able to do that I'll never know, but we line up behind Naminé's group to sign our names in the second section. After I write my name, I make my way back to my seat and think over what I'm going to say in art once again. I leave Sora to talk to the two other boys who I know as two of Sora's school friends Takashi and Satoshi neither of whom I really ever talk to, but Sora has had them over a few times for movie nights.

I don't know much about them other than Takashi loves horror/slasher/thriller movies, is always up for playing sports, and jumps to conclusions before he really knows much about what he's talking about making him an annoyance sometimes with his assuming personality. Satoshi on the other hand is more laid back being calmer listening and learning more before making a conjecture than Takashi. He seems to like the same movies as his best friend, Takashi, but from what I noticed (which is not much) he favors board games and mind puzzles to physical strategy things like sports. I much prefer Satoshi but maybe that's just because I don't have the energy to do stuff like Takashi and Sora, but – wait I need to be thinking about my painting. Dang it I've almost used up all of homeroom…

Hope everyone liked and I aim to get the next chapter up within a week!

Rainingmist08


	3. Chapter 2

And the next chapter is up the very next day! How do ya like that! Well hopefully I can get chapter 3 up tonight as well, but after tomorrow I don't know when I'll be able to work on my story let alone update for a while…will not be having any access to the internet or electricity whaa… so happy reading!

**Chapter 2:**

Far too soon I find myself along with Sora and Naminé walking through the door to art. Unfortunately I never did figure out what I'm going to say as I ended up amusing myself with fond memories of Axel, so I'll wing it. I'm sure I won't have trouble with it as it's over something that I know so well inside and out.

The art teacher Daisuke has rearranged the desks and chairs so they are stacked away against the left wall with the exception of a long table placed before the couple rows of chairs next to an easel for the artworks we worked so hard on to be placed on during our brief presentations.

Following the example of the other students that arrived at class before us, we join them sitting in the second row of chairs without our art pieces and wait patiently for the teacher to arrive. Soon after we're settled, the school bell rings out loudly cutting off peoples conversations. When the ringing ceases Daisuke steps through the doorway and greets us before the idle chatter can resume "good morning class! I hope you all finished your projects. Alright so I have all your names in this tin on individual folded papers. I will draw one name and that person will present and after they are done the next name will be drawn. Simple enough, yes?" he pauses just long enough for anyone to question before promptly drawing the first name "Naminé" he calls catching Naminé's eye and gesturing to the front of the room "if you would?"

Standing up looking mildly surprised probably due to being called first "okay." Briskly she makes her way over to the ceramics area and uncovers a large piece with a second cover of cloth that gives the piece more shape, but not enough to let anyone know what it is that she made. Picking it up, she carries it over to the table, turns it around and lastly gently lifts the cloth up and off to reveal her sculpture.

Instantly I'm amazed by how much progress Naminé has made since her pictures in the alternate Twilight Town. It's a complex and brightly glazed piece with paintings strategically attached each depicting a separate image. There is a ceramic heart at the middle divided in half: the left has a white background with a simple human figure for what I assume is to be Kairi considering the figure has red hair and the right is backed by black with another figure holding hands with the one on the left, but this one has blond hair. From the central heart are chains that connect each of the painted frames to each other. As I study each one I notice that they all have in one way or another to do with somebody's, nobodies, and heartless.

To the left and a little up, a key blade, staff, and shield are depicted in one. I know they are for Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Also to the left but down low is Sora's sleeping device with a shaded human form within representing him and the back of Riku completely covered with an organization cloak that completely conceals his identity to any who don't know it's to be him.

The symbols for nobodies and heartless have their own frame backed by Kingdom Hearts on the right side of the central heart of Kairi and Naminé raised above the fourth and final painting.

My breath catches briefly when my gaze comes across the backs of a blond and a tall red head in black cloaks both holding blue popsicles with a Roman numeral thirteen above and centered between their heads. Me and Axel having our favorite sea salt ice creams before I left Organization XIII.

"I call my piece 'Chain of Memories,'" she begins "each frame symbolizes something that either means a lot to me or has had a really big impact on my life. The central heart is representative of light and darkness as well as the beginning of what has 'chained' my memories together." She explains, before going on to explain each small painting. Even though her reasons for each are partially if not heavily smothered by words that deliberately lead people to believe something besides what she really means, she still manages to get her point across. However, I'm sure no one here can even come anywhere close to their real meaning besides Sora and myself as well as Riku and Kairi who are not in this class.

Naminé finishes her mini speech and upon the teacher request places her piece on one of the tables where we'll all apparently be putting our pieces before we are to take them down the hall to the entrance of the school to be put in the art display case.

More names are called out once Naminé has sat back down beside me. How many names are called I certainly don't know, but I bring my attention back to a sharp focus as Sora's name is called. I was unable to pay close attention to the other students pieces as their works seem shallow and don't have much personal depth as Naminé, Sora, and mine do, but maybe that's just because I also understand what we don't say about our pieces and catch most if not all of the hidden implications.

Sora stands with a quick smile to any who happen to catch his eye as he retrieves his piece from his cubby. Once it's on the easel, he begins without prompting from the teacher and introduces his piece as he uncovers it in a flourish. "This is 'A Battle for Hearts'" he begins. I see exactly why and once again I am impressed by his skill in art and perhaps it's from Sora that I apparently also have a talent for drawing and painting. It is of him and Riku in battle stances surrounded by heartless and nobodies with their blades out and Kingdom Hearts glowing menacingly in the background. "As you all know Riku and myself were gone for many years and only returned last year with two friends we made: Roxas and Naminé. This painting represents our tough time trying to overcome the many challenges we went through so we could come home. We all worked really hard together to get back…and well obviously we did." He finishes grinning sheepishly. Like most of the other students, his description and reasoning for drawing/making what he did was only a short few sentences. Much like mine is going to be.

Before Sora takes his piece over to the table to join the others, the teacher stops him with a question "why 'A Battle for _Hearts_' as your title?" he questions emphasizing the hearts part.

Fidgeting, "umm can I not answer that it's…personal" then quickly adds "but it doesn't have to do with Riku being my boyfriend!" becoming slightly flustered with a slight pink tint staining his cheeks.

"Alright, you may set your piece on the table then" Daisuke concedes respectfully not pushing the matter. Of course the teacher doesn't get it. How can he when he nor anyone else on this world know of the power of hearts. Even though I know it isn't for personal reasons that Sora didn't say the answer to his question, what he said is the safest way for people to not push for an answer.

Sighing in obvious relief Sora places his piece on the table and sits on my other side "I'm so glad he didn't push for an explanation" he whispers into my ear.

"Yeah no kidding" I return.

Again more names are called, students go up and talk and sometimes Daisuke questions a few to get clearer reasons for their artworks. At long last, I am the only person who hasn't presented.

With a nod from the teacher to me and "Roxas if you will," I stand, retrieve my piece from my cubby and place it on the easel after taking off the outer layer of cloth. Once I'm sure it's sitting securely on the wooden cross beam, I carefully slip off the last covering sleeve. Before I being, I look to Sora and Naminé to see them both smiling at the painting. "This is "Flurry of Dancing Flames'" I begin in my normal monotone voice.

It took me a long time and quite a few tries to get it just right, but I'm happy with how it turned out. It's Axel in the organization's black cloak, his signature grin with chakrams in hand, flames dancing all around and over him lifting his hair like there's a breeze, and a confident look in his green eyes. Coming out of the flames at the top of the painting is Kingdom Hearts glowing.

Continuing, I can't help keep some emotion from toying with my vocal cords. "The man in the painting is someone who was very important to me. He had a fiery personality and a knack for getting us both into and out of trouble." I can't help but let the sides of my lips tweak up "he was always there for me no matter what." On a sudden impulse I add dropping my brief smile "even when it cost him his own life…I had a tough life before I met Sora and Riku. …he was _everything_ to me and I'll _never_ forget him or what he did for me." I pause willing my threatening tears not to fall before answering the question I know they're all wanting to ask. "I know most if not all of you have seen me cry during class…well he was still alive shortly before I came here with Sora…"

After a few moments of silence in which I avoid everyone's eyes determinedly staring at the floor in front of my shoes and trying not to let the extra liquid in my eyes drip, Daisuke gently questions "may I ask what his name was?"

"Axel" I say savoring the feel of it rolling off my tongue once again in a soft voice full of the love I've always felt for him and always will.

The affection I used when saying his named must have been pretty obvious as next the teacher states more than asks "you and him were more than just friends; more like Sora and Riku."

I don't trust my voice anymore to remain steady so I just nod still avoiding people's eyes. I move to take my piece over with the others and when the teacher doesn't say anything to stop me, I pick it up and slowly put it down in front of Sora's. I know I should be embarrassed with obviously almost starting to cry in class once again, but I can't bring myself to care in the least when my thoughts right now are entirely focused on the man in my painting.

On my way back to my seat between Sora and Naminé, Daisuke starts again with his questions "Sora, Naminé perhaps you two could explain the importance of the heart shaped moon in each of you three's works." I wondered if he was going to notice.

Speaking up Naminé answers "it's not really something that can be explained in words, only through experience. Even we don't fully understand it."

"Okay, okay," he lets up for good redirecting his attention to the rest of the class. "I'd like each of you to get your art works and follow me down to the front show case. But first I need each of you to fill out this piece of paper. It'll go with your pieces in the display case. Just need to write your name and the name of your piece."

After we have all written down what he wanted us to, I stand up with Naminé and Sora avoiding the questions I can see a few of my class mates want to ask me. From my right Naminé says "you did really well" putting her hand on my shoulder before taking it away to help her support and carry her own project.

Nudging my shoulder with his, Sora catches my eye warmly smiling "he'd be proud of you." I silently nod before letting my bangs cover my eyes as I fail to keep the fresh tears from falling. When Sora holds out my painting to get to his, I gingerly take hold and lightly press it to my body. Keeping my eyes downcast, I follow in step just behind him watching his shoes the entire way to the glass art cabinets.

Reaching the show case, the teacher organizes us into groups so similar pieces are on the same shelf. Sora, Naminé, and I place ours together, with Naminé's in the middle of me and Sora's, on one shelf each with the small slip of paper saying who did it and the name of our piece. Other students organize themselves on the shelves above and below ours and also fill up the other case on the other side of the entrance hall.

By the time the teacher finishes closing and locking up the cases, I have managed to stop tears from dripping down my face, discretely wipe away the evidence, and push away the last of them threatening and am able to look up without betraying any of my internal emotions or feelings.

"Thank you all for your great pieces and the explanations for them. I'm really proud of how far you've all come" he praises. "I thoroughly enjoyed learning about your art works and I hope the rest of the school enjoys them as well." Then as a treat for a job well done I guess, "since it will be lunch shortly, you are all free to go as long as you don't cause any trouble," he smiles dismissing us.

As we all walk away down the hall either to our lockers to begin heading in the direction of the cafeteria for a good spot in the soon to be crowded lunch line, Sora, Naminé, and myself head towards the lockers. When I see Naminé open her mouth to say something that I'm sure will be directed towards me about Axel, I talk first and quickly dismiss myself for I'm sure whatever she's going to say will mess with my emotions once again. "Not now, not here." I say before making my escape "meet me in the old field" I say facing Sora "bring Riku if you want, but no one else."

Not questioning me or resisting my demand in the least he responds with an understanding "okay." I know that he knows I want to have a key blade duel to work out whatever is bothering me to get it out of my system. The sooner the better before my emotions really get the best of me and I make a scene around the other students.

Okay people I would really love some reviews here! Whatever you won't mind writing I would appreciate…I most defiantly welcome constructive criticism. So leave whatever!


	4. Chapter 3

As I hoped I got two chapters edited up today! ….always feel like I should be saying something important here, but I can never think of anything. ^^ lol

**Chapter 3:**

Once I'm to my locker, I retrieve my paper lunch sack and shut the door before walking out of the school's back entrance and down the road that runs behind the school to a field hidden from prying eyes. Not only is the field shielded, but students never seem to come here. I know Sora told me why no one ever comes here, but I don't remember the reason as I wasn't listening to what anyone was saying at the time.

Finding a stump on the outskirts of the meadow, I sit down and slowly eat my homemade lunch. Putting the last bite of my roast beef and avocado sandwich in my mouth, I hear Riku's voice coming around the last of the trees as him and a blushing Sora come into view.

Catching my eye and noticing my raised eyebrow Riku supplies "he showed me your guys' artwork."

I nod once prior to standing up and brushing the few crumbs that collected on my black and white checkered shorts off. Without saying a word, I lazily walk a ways past the middle of the field. Once I figure I'm in a good location, I turn and see that Sora and Riku have taken up fighting positions on the other side of the field and wait to see what my first move will be. They stop whatever conversation they had been having before coming into the meadow to give me their full attention.

Once I'm fully facing them, I open my hands and feel the reassuring weight of my two key blades settling into my hands. Relaxing into my fight stance, I take a deep breath while Sora and Riku each summon their own blades and take up similar stances side by side.

They really do create the perfect team. Each making up for any weaknesses or gaps in the others fighting; just like me and Axel made the perfect team…

Without giving them any warning, I charge straight towards them with my key blades running along the ground just behind and to either side of me. At the last second before I barrel into them, I quickly sling both blades in fount of me to attack both of them at once. Forcing both of them to bend their knees and arms when my blades come crashing down as I put all my weight, speed, and quite a bit of my strength behind the blow. Grunting from the strength of the impact, I flip myself up and over them disengaging our blades as I twist in mid-air and land in a defensive crouch. With my key blades up and ready I only wait a short moment before I'm blocking a strike from each. Riku made the first movement whipping his dark blade then bringing it down to echo against one of mine blocking the blow that would have otherwise hit my shoulder. Quickly I have to also block a blow from Sora aimed at my legs. When I have both blades blocked, I maneuver away before quickly changing to the offensive jumping toward them blades raised poised in my next attack only to be easily blocked by Riku while Sora stands behind him watching me for an opening.

The rest of lunch is spent in a similar fashion with the addition of Sora checking his watch every now and then to make sure we get back in time for the afternoon assembly. When the end of lunch rolls around, we are all breathing heavily with a thin layer of sweat covering our faces and the rest of our bodies as well as making a few places on our clothes damp with the substance.

Walking back to and entering the school, we follow the mass of the students heading to the gym for an assembly we're required to attend as it's the last day before the beginning of spring break. Upon entering the gym, Riku leaves us to join his class while Sora and I head for our class section keeping an eye out for Kairi and the rest of our friends.

"Sora! Roxas! Over here!" comes Selphie's voice over the babble of the gathered students.

Slowly we squeeze our way through the mass of bodies to Selphie sitting with Kairi, Naminé, and some of their friends. I have tried to make new friends, but aside from Selphie and Tidus, I haven't seem to be able to make any…well I guess that I really haven't' tried as I've kept almost exclusively to myself since I came to the world. The only reason, I'm sure, that I'm even friends with Tidus and Selphie is because they hang out so much with Sora and them.

"Sora, Roxas where were you guy's during lunch? Was Riku with you?" Kairi questions, then noticing our sweaty clothes and faces, "Why are you soaked in sweat?"

"The old field" Sora whispers into her ear, then does the same to Naminé and Selphie at their curious looks. As a school rule we students are not allowed to go anywhere out of sight of the school during lunch. This wasn't the first time I've gotten Sora and Riku to go to the old field with me, nor will it be the last I'm sure. All three understand and don't question any further as they know I often like to duel when I'm struggling to chain my emotions down or work through something.

I find fighting with our key blades soothing. It might be hard work and I bit brutal at times, but it's the most familiar thing I have anymore. Fighting is the only thing besides red and green that calms my mind and make me feel at peace…however contradictory fighting may be to that feeling.

Only when it seems as though every student in the school is in the gym, does the principle, Mrs. Harada, come leisurely walking across the gym from somewhere along the bleachers up to the single mike in the center of the gym.

The principle turns on the cordless mike and begins her speech. "Your attention please. Time to quiet down if you want to be dismisses soon." With a knowing smile she looks us over until it is practically silent. "Now as you all know we are meeting in a few hours at four pm for our yearly school camping trip. I'd like to go over the rules and activities now so I know you all have heard them."

By the time she finished explaining everything, it has already been over a half hour and so she concludes the assembly with "alright I'll see everyone at three thirty down at the docks for our four o'clock departure. Anyone late will be left behind. Don't think we'll wait for you, last year some students got left behind. You students know who you are. Don't let it happen again. This is a mandatory trip and only a parent or guardian can excuse your participation in this. Also if you're not properly packed be by the time we meet you will not be allowed to come. You all may be dismissed."

Almost instantly all the students are up and moving towards the doors starting up conversations and bringing their noisy footsteps along with them. I lead the way for my friends, easily slipping by and between people with my thin frame. I don't stop even when I notice Sora and the others are nowhere in sight. I keep pushing through the crowd knowing otherwise I'll just get pushed and shoved in their haste to get to their lockers and outside. Letting the flow of students take me along the hallway, I remove myself from them when we are just getting to my locker. Quickly I grab my pack and the materials I'll need for the minimal homework assigned by a few teachers over spring break. When I have my things and my pack zipped on my back, I slip my way past people to reach the front doors. Just outside and to the right of the entrance, is where my friends normally meet after school so I know I just need to get there and over the next few minutes they'll all manage one way or another to find me.

Winding through the last of the students, I spot Riku's silver hair and follow it until I step out of the mass of bodies and up to his side. "Hey" I greet in a voice just loud enough to be heard over the babble of other voices.

"Hey yourself blondie," he smirks "get stuck in there?"

"Something like that, they're all just as pushy as usual." I respond stepping so I'm in front of him instead of at his side and send a brief glare at the people still pushing past others to get off campus.

Snickering at me he half teases half seriously suggests "muscle up shrimp and just push them aside."

"Well sorry if we're not all as tall as you and the crowds don't just part for me because I happen to popular with the entire school." I glare (damn my height) up at him.

Just as he's opening his mouth again, probably for some smart-ass remark, an undignified squeak is emitted instead as he jumps a bit in surprise before whirling around to face a proudly smirking Sora.

My lips tweak up slightly in amusement silently observing Riku's reaction while Sora scolds him. "play nice Riku or no sugar cookies."

As Riku's face falls dramatically into a childish pout, my lips rise up higher as he turns back to look at me with a glare. Sugar cookies according to Sora are apparently kisses. I unfortunately found this out one day when I walked into Sora's room when the door was ajar without knocking. I never knock if the door isn't all the way shut so I still blame the both of them for it. To make a short story even shorter, I had heard Riku demanding that Sora give him the sugar cookies that Sora had promised him. I had been craving some sugar and cookies sounded good so I had gone over to Sora's room to see if I could swipe a few…let's just leave it that I'll never ask anyone for a sugar cookie. Ever.

"But Sora" Riku whines "Roxas started it."

Looking straight at Riku I dead pan "did not" wiping all emotion and any evidence of facial muscles in use from my face.

Riku opens and closes his mouth several times obviously trying to find some way that it wasn't him who 'started it.' Coming up with nothing, he huffs and crosses his arms turning his back on me like a toddler not getting what he wanted. After a few moments Sora rolls his eyes before taking Riku's hand in his to tug him around to face me once again. When I can see Riku's face, I see the laughter clearly in his eyes.

During the next few minutes, the rest of our friends seemingly materialized out of the body of students: Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, and Tidus. They mostly talk used to my usual silent presence until most of the school has been emptied of people. Only then do we gradually part ways as our paths divide here and there along the way to our separate homes so we can put the last few items into our bags for the weekend.

At three thirty as planned, we meet up at the docks with the rest of the school and meet up with our chosen groups once we had located our grade gathering area. Only minutes after we've gotten into our groups and the school staff seems properly satisfied with what each of us brought, they have us hand off our luggage to the few crew members on board so they could pack all of our belongings on board. At four sharp, the boat departs the harbor and heads for the island, which Sora told me that him, Riku, and Kairi used to play on as children and is also where this world's door is located.

Upon arriving at the island, the first thing we have to do is set up our tents in previously assigned locations along the beach. When the tents are up, we lay out our mats and sleeping bags with our packs next to our beds. After that, multiple groups collect firewood and began cooking dinner with the aid and direction of the staff while the rest of us got free time before the dinner was ready.

For my free time, I joined Kairi and Naminé at their request to accompany them beach combing. We found a few sea shells, sea weed, and some washed ashore wood, but nothing that really caught my interest. Though I hadn't expected there to be, I just went with them so I would have something to keep my mine occupied. Beach combing proved to be more entertaining than dinner as I was left to my thoughts while eating my portion of spaghetti, garlic bread, and a fresh greens salad. Fortunately, the time after dinner was given to us students to do what we want for the next few hours so Riku came over from his class and with some teachers permission, came and got Sora, Kairi, Naminé, and myself to go somewhere down the beach.

This somewhere Riku has in mind, Naminé and I find out to be, is where the door to the other worlds is. Riku only says our real destination after we are all well out of ear shot of everyone else and answers my unasked question of why Tidus and Selphie weren't invited to come as well.

"So it still is here?" Kairi asks.

Answering for Riku, Sora says "yeah remember that week me and Riku spent on an island last over Christmas break?"

Sora and Riku had planned a camping trip on some island for that break, but never told anyone, with the exception of their parents, what island they were going to. I didn't care, but the rest of our friends had been bugging them about it.

Realization dawned on her and Naminé's faces "so this is where you guys went. How long did it take to find the door?" Naminé questions before Kairi is able.

With a long suffering sigh Sora answers once again "almost the whole time we were here…"

That hard huh. "Did it move or something?" I question thinking how I had heard of some worlds Sora had been to had apparently changed from the time when he was trying to find both Kairi and Riku to the times when he was trying to find Riku and had to deal with Kingdom Hearts.

Nodding, Riku answers this time "yeah, this whole island used to be much, much smaller. Even as little kids we could walk around it in under an hour; now it would take us about a day to walk the shoreline. None of its old features are still here. Sure it has the same types of plants and the old ones are still here, but they've been spread out. So much has been added to this island that knowing what the old one was like is pretty much useless, but we did manage to find it."

"Why didn't you guys tell us, we could have come and helped search?" Kairi demands more than questions.

Scratching the back of his head Sora explains "well…we didn't know if it was even on this part of the world anymore or if it could only be found by key blade masters when it needed to be lock like in the other worlds…that and well we just wanted some time to ourselves. No offense to any of you or anything, but well yeah ya know…" he trails off.

Clarifying the reason why they're showing us the door and simultaneously taking the attention off Sora, Riku gets back to the point with "we thought it would be a good idea if the rest of you knew where the door to the other worlds is. Just in case anything ever happens and we aren't or can't be with you. We all have key blades so technically we should all be able to unlock or relock it if need be and use our emergency gummy to get outta here and get to Radiant Gardens or the kings castle for help."

"Remember the land marks around and leading to the door because the old path is gone and it would probably be safest if we never made a path for others to follow" Sora instructs as Riku leads the way into the forest following a path only visible to him and Sora.

"None of us ever left or came back through the door, but anyways we should know where to find it." Riku adds before pointing out clear land marks to help us all remember the way for the rest of the time. We wind our way between boulders, through tall grasses, jump across cricks, and under the low hanging branches and leaves of the towering trees. Overall, it probably takes us about twenty minutes by my estimations to reach the face of a cliff reaching just above the tallest trees in the area. Midway up the side is a bush looking just like many of the others dotting the cliff face, but according to Riku, it is hiding the entrance to the cave containing the door.

Here, Sora climbs up first making places for foot and hand holds obvious for the rest of us. When he slips past the bush seemingly into solid rock, Riku proceeds up next. The rest of us glance at each other, shrug, then I clamber up the rock being careful to not slip down. As my face becomes level with the bush, I see the small opening large enough to allow a full grown person to easily slip through, but small enough to be effectively concealed from prying eyes. When I crawl into the cave, at first I can't see, as my eyes aren't yet adjusted to the minimal lighting, causing me to almost crash into Riku as he has barely stepped away from the entrance. Squinting, I just make out the wall and ceiling; moving away from the mouth of the high cave, I side step both Riku and Sora to make room for Kairi and Naminé. Both of the boys follow my example and move aside as Naminé then Kairi reach the bush and crawl in.

Once we're all in, Sora grabs my hand telling me to grab one of the girls so he can lead us in without any of us crashing or tripping unnecessarily. Naminé was the closest to me so I grabbed her hand and she in turn takes Kairi's with Riku bringing up the rear with Kairi's other hand in his. There are a few twists and turns and some uneven places on the cave floor, but overall the cave is seemingly featureless as there is no divergent tunnels from ours before it opens after one last turn revealing the door to other worlds glowing eerily and just lighting up the open space for us to see each other's basic physical details. I'm surprised to see how clean, distinct, and modernized the door is. I've never seen one in person before or even a picture, but I had always imagined them to be old and decrepit looking considering they've supposedly been around as long as each individual world has. That and its style doesn't look remotely like any on this world nor any other I've been too. No wonder Sora, Riku, and Kairi loved this cave as kids. The door would have been absolutely amazing from a kids point of view; even now from mine and knowing what it is and its purpose, it still seems amazing.

The door stands at the end of the large cavern whose ceiling rises about a story and a half then spreads out into a very rough oval shape that stretches out about twenty feet long (from the path leading in to the door at the far end) by over ten feet wide.

I wonder aloud "do all the doors look like this or are they all different?"

"No, they're all the same" Sora answers "they're all well hidden huh?"

The others make sounds of agreement and I think its Kairi's voice that asks "how did you guys manage to find this place? It's so well hidden."

Riku snorts "probably luck. We had just wanted to see the view from the top of the cliff and as we were climbing up, Sora used the ledge the bush is on and saw that there was a hole behind it. So anyways we checked it out and here we are."

"This whole island really changed after it fell into darkness" Kairi comments reflectively "and not just this world, the others as well. It's weird how everyone who wasn't involved in the changing of the world's never noticed what happened. They don't even know their world was in darkness." Turning to Naminé and myself, she explains that "this cave used to be ground level right by the beach with just a few palm trees, some grass, and a nice cold pond in front of it. It was so easy to get to before."

"Yeah" Sora agrees. Out of all of us, he must have seen more changes and differences with how often he went to each world before and after they changed. "So I was thinking since we're all key blade masters, that the rest of you should know how to open and close the doors. Ya, know just in case anything ever happens again with the worlds. It would be a good idea for more than just me to know how to do this. It could really shorten the amount of time it would take to close the doors on all the worlds if I had some help…not that it's going to happen again, but yeah…"

"We understand Sora," Kairi says patting his back "so are you gunna teach us?"

"It's not much to teach really," he confesses, "you just got to rely on your own instincts and trust in your blade. That's all I really did to find and seal the doors. The doors always appeared to me after I had defeated the worst of the heartless and nobodies then I just infused my key blade with my power and let it flow out. I guess it feels a lot like using magic except instead of blasting the magic out you just direct the key blade at the door and let a steady stream of magic flow to it."

"That's it really?" Kairi asks. "And here I thought it was really difficult."

Smiling sheepishly, Sora adds "well yeah not really…ohh and I always imagined the doors being sealed when it was happening. I don't know if that helps or not but it doesn't hurt to visualize that too. I was always really relaxed and not trying to force anything when the doors were sealing either. So if you ever have to seal a door relax and just be calm…though that is hard sometimes right after a fight."

Sounds simple enough and I would almost call this excursion to the cave pointless, but as Sora and Riku said it is a good idea for each of us to know where the door is. Obviously we are not going to open the door then close it just to make sure each of us can do it. The doors are meant to be sealed and opening them could have dangerous effects on the world and perhaps even attract any heartless and nobodies that may be in this world.

Sora and the rest continue to talk about the key blades as we all take up places to sit against the walls of the cave around the door. For the most part I keep to myself doing little to contribute to the conversation that slowly moves to our experiences with the whole Kingdom Hearts shenanigans. Surprisingly we never really all sat down together and talked about all that happened outside of this world. Usually if we were all together there were other people around too that prevented us from talking at length. I know we've talked a bunch in fractions of our small group, but never like this where we're all together and don't have to worry about eavesdroppers.

I've talked for hours with Sora on plenty of occasions, but not so much with the others. Maybe they don't really want to ask since they know almost all of my existence before the destruction of Kingdom Hearts just about revolved around Axel. It's not like trying to hide my pain has kept my sensitivity about things that remind me of Axel a secret from them. I do try, really I do, but I still have so much control to be desired over my emotions, tears, and facial expressions. Mostly I wish I never had been separated from Sora in the first place, but then I never would have met Axel. If only Kingdom Hearts didn't give me my own heart and separated me from Sora. I've never believed in gods or the like, but if there is some higher being out there that decides peoples punishments, maybe a real life of my own in exchange for Axel death is my own punishment. It certainly feels like it. If I didn't know without a doubt that Axel would want me to live and discover all the answers to my questions as I possibly can and live a full life for the both of us, I would likely have ended my existence shortly after I became a somebody. I don't like the idea of someone taking their own life, but damn it does look so inviting when I wish I was either dead or Axel was still alive and with me. But I'll never stoop to that, not when he gave his life so I could live. It would be such a slap in the face and a betrayal to him and the memories I have of him; even more than when I left him and Organization XIII. I can never do that not to him-

"Roxas" I pick my head up from my knees and see everyone looking at me. When I sweep my eyes over their faces, Naminé speaks up looking concerned, but trying to hide it with a warm smile "we're going to head back now."

I stand and wait for the rest of them to do so without saying a word or nodding my head in acknowledgement at all. Within seconds we're all on our feet and Riku is leading the way out followed by the girls leaving Sora and me to be the last to leave.

Walking close to me and whispering so the others don't hear, "you okay?" Sora asks right by my ear.

"Yeah" I say just barely audible for even him to hear. I'm half tempted to be sarcastic or say as good as I can be without Axel, but I know it won't cheer me up and that it'll only make Sora sad. I don't get any satisfaction or ever feel better when I bring the peoples spirits around me down even though I am hurting, I don't need to bring Sora down with me. He's helped me so much already…

The time we spent in the cave must have been well over an hour judging by the displacement of the sun and the movement of the shadows among the forest. By the time we reach the edge of the forest, the sun has begun its descent below the horizon. There are a few students scattered along the beach on which we take back to the camp. Everyone is heading back to camp seeing as the sun is setting and as a rule we all have to be back amongst the teachers by the time the sun sets. We stop and help a few classmates of Riku's trying to haul their large pile of drift wood back to be used in the camp fires tonight. With each of us taking a small armful of the wood, we easily make our way the remainder of the distance. When we reach the camp the sun is more than half way down as we deposit the firewood by a campfire before checking in with the teachers to let them know we are back from 'exploring'.

Riku leaves us to join his class as the rest of us split up into pairs as we search for our tent groups. As soon as Sora and I find ours, the teachers call for grade meetings around the fires. There are four large fires, one for each grade to cluster around, roaring providing us with light as the sun finally slips all the way below the horizon. Me and Sora stay with the other two boys, Satoshi and Yamatto, from our tent and join the rest of our grade at our designated fire.

"Alright, can I have everyone's attention? Quiet please" shouts a teacher over the chattering voices of the students. Once the vocal noise is almost none existent and the teacher has everyone's attention, they proceeded to tell us our activities scheduled the next two days along with what tents were expected to do certain chores at chosen times during the day (they had given each tent group a number to make assigning the groups easier).

I know I didn't pay much attention during the assembly earlier today, but I swear they're telling us the same things all over again, just in more detail this time around. Whatever.

With the announcements complete, everyone gets ready to retire for the night, although the staff more or less has hinted that as long as we kept our voices down and don't cause any trouble we can stay up as long as we want to so long as we are all up without complaint by eight thirty the following morning.

I don't stay up for very long and probably fall asleep sometime after ten even with Sora and the other two boys taking and laughing. I used to be quite the night owl, but over the last year, with my lowered stamina and health issues, I tend to sleep much more and have a hard time keeping myself up late. I don't think I've managed to stay up later than eleven since I've become a somebody. So shortly after I was comfortably settled in my sleeping bag, I slowly drift off into a dream filled of Axel.

And as I said after the last chapter this will be the last update I'll be able to do until who knows when….I hope to be able to get to the local library sometime so we'll see how much I'll be able to update. …in the next chapter more exciting things will start to happen… 8D


	5. Chapter 4

Okay so I got three chapters up tonight. But really this is the last chapter I can get up before I'm gone for some unknown amount of time…I just really, really like the first part of this chapter and am very proud of it so I wanted to get it up even if it means I'm not going to get much sleep tonight... but it's defiantly worth it!

**Chapter 4:**

_The last orange and red rays of sunlight stretch out over Twilight Town before the street lights flicker on to illuminate the darkening streets. Axel and I have just finished a short recon mission to Wonderland. As soon as we completed the mission, Axel opens a door (then I didn't know where to but assumed either to the World that Never Was or to Twilight Town) and picks me up throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. On my way up off the ground, I don't miss the big happy grin covering his face, which I take for him being pretty proud of himself for something._

_When he has me safely on his shoulder, I started struggling, wanting my feet firmly planted on the ground. "Hey Axel!" I practically shout at him, "put me down, I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own."_

"_Mmmhmm" he hums agreeing with me, but to my aggravation does nothing to heed my request. _

"_Put me down now!" I demand in an icy voice._

"_But Roxie," he teases, fully immune to my anger which he knows is amused annoyance and exasperation at his antics than any real anger "then you could run away from me."_

"_Promise won't run" I plead "just let me down dammit!"_

"_No can do Roxie!" he denies._

_Huffing in annoyance, "you know even if I do run you're the one with the giraffe legs."_

"_True, true but this way I get to hold my Roxie!" I can hear the laughter and happiness in his voice and I know if I could look that I'd find his eyes glowing with mirth and his face relaxed in an overjoyed expression. I can't stop the small smile forcing itself across my lips and almost unconsciously let my body relax down against his._

_I feel his arm squeeze my legs briefly in acknowledgement of my acceptance of my predicament, before he turns to walk through the portal. He shifts me on his shoulder changing his hold on my legs before I feel a hand quickly groping my rear then grabbing onto my legs and stepping through the portal._

_Before we are swept into another world, I yelp "Axel" out in a…well I wouldn't call it an undignified squeak so I'm going with a shocked manly yell...that was left behind in Wonderland to echo throughout the forest alone with no one the wiser. _

_By the time I breathed in from my…outburst, we are already in the next world and Axel is setting me on my feet. Before I can gather my bearings and identify what world he taken us to, I notice a cobbled alley whose wall Axel is leaning me against before all I know is the lecherous redhead deeply kissing me. Any embarrassment and annoyance at being groped and man-handled instantly dies when his lips touch mine and his arms wrapped around me. Holding me close to him so gently as if he thought I'd break if he held me any tighter creating these moments that cause me to fall in love with him all over again. When he pulls away, he smiles gently with his eyes shining full of his love for me. Instantly, I return the look and feel bare when he unwinds his arms from around my body taking hold of one of my hands never breaking eye contact until he starts to lead me to the mouth of the alley. _

_It's now that I break away from taking him in and instead focus on my surroundings that I find that we are indeed in Twilight Town as we start down a familiar street that leads to our favorite shop selling sea salt ice creams. We're only blocks away and already my mouth is salivating in anticipation of the treat to come. _

_There are not many people out on the street, but that's to be expected as this isn't one of the main streets in the town. In the few short blocks we walk, the more people seem to be milling about up and down the street. Maybe it's just after dinner or something; it feels to be about that time. The more crowded the street becomes, the more people I feel sending weird looks our way. I'm not sure if it's because of the long black cloaks we are wearing, the part that we're two guys holding hands, Axel's hard-to-believe-it's-natural red hair and facial tattoos, or some combination of the three. Any ways it doesn't matter to me as I squeeze Axel's hand and give him a genuinely content smile, which he returns when he turns to look at me. Even though the other nobodies say it's impossible, I feel my body warm and I know the feelings that causes it are happiness and love due to Axel. _

_When we reach the end of the last block, the road opens into a large town square (well it's more of a circle, but who's heard of a town circle?). The ice cream shop is to the left so before I even look at it, I'm pulling Axel there causing him to stumble a few steps before he is able to regain his balance and match my pace with his easy long strides. As we get near the shop, I finally focus my attention on it already thinking about that sea salt ice cream I'm going to be having shortly melting on my tongue. I sigh in annoyance as I notice there is a bit of a line to wait in "great, just great" I mutter._

"_Patience Roxie" Axel laughs "their lines never take that long."_

_I half glare at him from being told to have patience seeing as he's the impulsive pyromaniac who usually doesn't have much and half pout since he's right. But I really want that ice cream now! _

_With his free hand, he reaches over and ruffles my hair affectionately while smiling widely all the while. At long last, in my currently impatient opinion, we get our turn to order. I bounce up and declare "two sea salt ice creams!" Then as an afterthought "please." _

_The man taking the order half smiles and raises an eyebrow in what I assume is amusement as Axel was, again, laughing at me. I watch on shifting feet eagerly as the ice cream vender retrieves two sea salt ice creams from their own chest freezer and hands the over to my waiting hands. _

"_That'll be 20 munny please." the vendor states in a friendly tone after ringing it up quickly on his cash register. Just as I was fishing out my wallet, Axel hands over the munny and tugs me away before I can protest._

"_Hey, Axel that's not fair you paid last time too" I almost whine, but not quite while holding is ice cream hostage until I get a good answer._

"_My idea, my treat, and I wanted to" he lists off while reaching around me and grabbing one of the popsicles smirking down at me. _

"_Damn over grown ape" I growl cursing his lanky arms._

_Undeterred by my mood change, he tightens his hold on my hand and leads me out of the town square (…circle…) "come on."_

"_Clock tower?" I assume, considering that's usually where we hang out and we are headed in that direction._

"_Mmmhmm" he confirms._

_By the time we get to the top of the building, our sea salt ice creams have started to melt and the sun is almost touching the horizon ready for its daily descent. We walk to the edge slowly talking in the familiar and relaxing view mindful of the buildings edge. Carefully, we sit down on the ledge side by side, hand in hand with our feet dangling stories above the ground. At last we tear off our popsicle wrappers and quickly lick off any of the dangerously melting parts, then slow to a lazy pace quietly observing the town adjusting for the coming twilight: street lamps flickering on, indoor lights becoming more noticeable or being turned on, and children being called inside as the older town citizens came out to enjoy a peaceful evening. _

_By the time we finished our popsicles, my head is resting on his shoulder and the sun is just inches from disappearing completely. We wait in our comfortable silence until the sun has fully set leaving only orange and red hue's behind._

_Shifting slightly and turning to me, "we should get going; we'll be expected at the meeting soon." Nodding, I pick my head up so we can move up and away from the edge. I open a door to my room in the World That Never starting to walk towards it, but pause just inches away from being transported, when I notice Axel is not by me. Turning, I see him looking at me with a sad expression seemingly affecting his entire body._

"_Axel? Is something wrong?" I ask concerned._

_In a strained voice he questions "you won't forget will you?"_

"_Forget what? What's going on?" This isn't like him causing me to begin worrying. _

"_You won't forget…me?" his voice has changed and I can't tell what emotions are in his voice just that whatever they may be, they are strong. Very strong. _

_Confused "…no, I could never forget you Axel" I confirm slowly trying to figure out what's going on here. _

_Somehow he looks fainter almost like he's a hologram, but it must just be and effect of the fading light. "Good, I'm glad" he smiles bitterly. Now I'm sure it's not just the darkness that's making him seem less solid. I swear I can see a bit of the horizon behind him outlined through his form. _

_I feel great unease create a cold sweat down my back as I anxiously step forward until I'm standing directly in front of him. When I reach out to grab his hand, I meet nothing but extra warm air. Immediately, panic settles in my stomach as I look down and watch as my hand goes through his as though he really is just a hologram, but I can feel his warmth still radiating from his body. "Axel?" my voice sounds strange filled with fear and confusion. _

_He reaches up as he becomes fainter and it's not his hand that I feel, but the heat from it as he cups both my cheeks "never forget. Don't forget me and I will find you" he whispers, then seals our lips in a lingering meaningful kiss. Pressing our foreheads together, I gaze up into his eyes carefully watching mine and undoubtedly seeing the tears collecting there and threatening to fall at the slightest provocation. I feel my fear turn into despair as I realize he is fading into darkness, his time as a nobody is over. _

_I'm going to lose him._

_His face becomes blurry as the built up tears fall in thick streams down my face only to evaporate partway through his fading hands. I watch helplessly as he continues to fade and his warmth diminishes letting more and more tears make it all the way to my chin before dripping off and falling. "I'll never forget you," I promise choking on my own breath "I love you so m-much."_

_He smiles happy at my words as he become fully transparent "I love you too Roxas, never forget that and I will find you again." As the last of his image disappears, I feel his heat on my lips once more and it lingers there for a few moments after I can no longer make out his image. As soon as the warmth is gone, I wrap my arms around myself trying to stay upright, but not bothering to smother my loud sobs that now accompany my tears. The sobs wrack my whole body leaving me breathless and aching until I'm unable to remain on my feet and collapse to the ground in a boneless heap not noticing the pain that came as I hit the hard roof. Between by gasping sobs, I repeat his name over and over like it was a prayer that would bring him back. With the last of my waking strength I cry out "AXELLL!" for as long and loud as I can in a voice full of agony and despair. When I run out of what little breath I have, I welcome the darkness of unconsciousness I can feel lingering on the edges of my mind take me away from my pain to where I won't be able to think and therefore won't feel the painful emptiness now enveloping my chest. _

"Roxas! Roxas hey wake up!" someone is shaking my shoulder and from the sound of it whispering loudly in my ear. "Roxas!" they say shaking me harder now and I finally recognize the persistent voice as Sora's.

Slowly I blink my eyes open "wha" I question noticing everything is really blurry. I move to sit up and rub my eyes hoping to clear them. As I do, I find my face soaking wet.

"Here" Sora pushes what looks like wash cloth into my hands. I bring it up to my face rubbing at my eyes and drying my cheeks. As soon as I bring the wash cloth away, I feel more tears start to make new tracks down my face. "Another one of _those_ dreams?" Sora questions gently. I nod after wiping the new tears away remembering the dream… or more specifically how it ended. Looking up, I'm about to say something about it, but the words instantly die in my throat as my eyes spot the two boys, Satoshi and Takashi, that are sharing a tent with us. Crap. I lay back down, turning my back to them and bring the wash cloth back to my face to absorb the ceaseless tears pouring out.

"Umm Roxas….Sora?" Satoshi questions unsure.

"Hmm?" I hear Sora hum turning around to face them. "Ohh…umm…well he gets some pretty bad nightmares sometimes?" I can tell he's not entirely sure what to say, but is trying to say enough so they stop wondering, but not enough to get me on his case for saying too much.

"Then shouldn't he stop watching the scary movies?" the second boy Takashi questions in a 'what is he an idiot' voice.

For a moment I wonder where in the world he got that idea from, but then a brief memory of a time when Sora had a bunch of kids over from school to watch movies one night flashes through my head. That night I had sat with the other kids one of them being Takashi and watched several movies most of them being horror. No one said anything, but during a few of them I did cry a little or flinch, but not because I was frightened ohh no it was because there were parts that reminded me of Axel and a few of the sparse dialogue in the move hit a sore point in me of regrets causing the flinching. Even though I guess he does have a plausible reason for saying that and not knowing why I was really having those reactions, I'm still tempted to take my key blades and give him a few good whacks over the head with them. And if I didn't feel absolutely miserable right now I' would probably be face-palming instead.

Sora's surprise at his words show up in his voice as he denies the accusation "uhh no, scary movies don't scare him and we don't watch them constantly like you do, but that doesn't mean that we get nightmares from them either."

Still on my side and not moving to face them, I decide to help Sora out (this is my mess after all) "my nightmares or whatever are memories or begin as good dreams that get warped and always end up as nightmares."

"Uhh huh." he sounds not understanding.

"Try imagining dreaming about your favorite and happiest memories with someone you really, _really_ care about. Everything is all great and dandy, but then it changes and something bad happens or someone comes and everyone you care about ends up dead and if you had made a certain choice or were stronger you could have saved them all. All you want to do is wake up because _you_ know you will see them all alive and in perfect health." My voice is raising but I don't care as jerk to a sitting position glaring at him just daring any of them to test my temper right now. I barely acknowledge my change of view. It's unimportant. Unnecessary…just like me… "But it doesn't matter 'cause he's already _dead_!" I sob out then choke "and i-it was my fault... a-all my f-faul-t…" Regaining a steady voice, I continue "try having those kinds of dreams every fucking night!" I'm pissed off glaring at Takashi and even Satoshi and Sora not caring that neither of them had anything to do with incurring my wrath. Then refocusing my burning eyes, both from fury and the tears still falling, I continue in a deceptively calm quiet voice "_you_ watch them get tortured, cut to pieces, stabbed, dismembered, get drenched in their blood, watched as rocks or buildings crush them in slow motion, listen and watch as they scream and wreath in pain-"

"Roxas, that's enough" Sora cuts me off surprising me enough to actually stop my rant by how forceful and hard is voice is. "They get it okay, just calm down you've said enough."

"Whatever" I snap flopping back down on my pillow to glare at the tent ceiling. A heavy silence follows and it is in no way comfortable thanks to me, but I don't care. Not one bit.

It doesn't take Sora long to find a way to break it and I am internally grateful for his suggestion "Satoshi, Takashi wanna help me build up the cook fires we'll have to start soon anyway for breakfast. It's already eight."

"Okay" I hear them both gratefully respond followed by sounds of three bodies getting dressed for the day.

Before they exit the tent, Sora speaks once more "umm would you guys mind keeping this to yourselves…?"

"Uhh yeah of course" I hear Satoshi say from the direction of the tent door.

Takashi's response soon follows confirming that he too won't say anything and I wondered briefly if he sounded like he was mildly disturbed. Brushing it off practically instantly, I use the next few minutes to slowly take deep breaths trying to calm my mixed anger and loneliness.

Scary movies. That idiot really thought…arg… I'd like to show him some heartless and nobodies. Let's see how he'd fair against them. Probably wet his pansy ass pants just being in their presents. Taking more calming breaths, I lay still willing my mind to go blank and for my emotions to stop. When I finally feel calm enough, I take one last deep breath and sit up stretching before changing out of my pajamas and into a pair of white shorts, a long sleeved black and dark grey stripped shirt with a white vest over the top left open. Running a hand through my hair, I slip some white socks and my usual black and green sneakers on before relaxing my body to let the tension ease from my muscles and posture. Opening the tent flap, I set my face into its usual neutral expression so nobody can ask what's bothering me. Stepping out I zip the door back in place and go over to my group weaving between quite a few students and the few teachers already up.

As I approach Sora, he looks up and motions me over smiling. "Hey, I'm glad you're up, we need someone to cook the pancakes." I'm grateful he doesn't say anything about earlier. I don't wanna talk or even think about it right now especially with all the people around. I know I still don't have the control over my emotions I would like so as I'm sure Sora knows by now it would be best to wait until we're back at his - no our – home.

"'Okay" I agree knowing instantly why he hasn't asked anybody else. He knows I'm quite good at cooking them without ever letting them burn or be undercooked. This weird talent came from whenever Sora's parents go out of town on business over a weekend, and him always wanting to make pancakes. I think he felt deprived of them when he was off fighting all the heartless and nobodies or something because he always seems to want them and never tires of eating them. Since Sora always has a ton of energy, he's either too impatient and makes gooey pancakes or gets distracted by something and then they end up being burned beyond being even slightly edible…after few incidents with them catching fire, he got banned from ever making pancakes in his parents' house ever again. So I ended up getting talked into and taught by his mother how to make them. By now I pretty much have it down to a science and can easily multitask while cooking them. "Is the batter made?"

Sora looks around "I think…" then obviously spotting it "ahh Takashi's finishing mixing it over there" he points and I turn to see Takashi studiously stirring the ridiculously large bowl.

Without another word, I walk away from Sora and to Takashi. When he notices me approaching, he looks at me wearily trying to gauge what I'm going to be like. In my usual tone, I state "when you're finished mixing I'll start cooking the pancakes."

He looks relieved and a bit surprised at my 'normal behavior' before hefting the large bowl up off the table he had it sitting on "I'm done with it." I grab hold of the bowl and internally curse the weight of it. Takashi adds before I walk away "Satoshi has the fire closest to our tent ready for cooking."

Directing my eyes over to said fire I notice that yes, the fire is ready for cooking and even has a grate and large skillet sitting next to it waiting to be used. I set the bowl down on the closest log to the fire and pick up the large skillet to lay it over the metal grate. It's certainly not the lightest metal skillet and I'm surprised as I set it onto the grate, that it doesn't dig the grate into the coals.

While the skillet is heating up, I go ask a near-by teacher where the spatula and platters are for the pancakes. By the time I retrieve the needed items, the metal is hot and ready to cook the breakfast. Using the ladle, I scoop six even portions and keep a close eye on them to prevent overcooking. A few minutes later, I find the face down side of the pancakes to be a nice golden brown; so I carefully flip each one then transfer them onto the waiting platter as that time comes. Ladling out six more portions sets my pattern for cooking. It doesn't take long for my supply of batter to be cooked, and replaced by another batch. I briefly wonder how we could eat all these pancakes, but this is for my whole grade and not just me, Sora and sometimes Riku and the girls.

The more pancakes I cook, the more and more students and teachers begin milling about getting plates and utensils for lining up to retrieve their breakfast of pancakes, fruit, bagels with cream cheese, and/or by the smell of it oatmeal. Looking at the rapidly growing line for pancakes, I guess it won't surprise me if they do get all eaten. Seeing everyone out like this and trying to judge if I should start making my pancakes smaller with each person taking two or three, I guess I never really paid much attention to how many people are in my classes…they are mostly all just nameless and faceless bodies to me. They don't matter to me, and I doubt any of them ever will.

Breaking out of my pessimistic thoughts, I bring my attention to the last of the batter that only forms two pancakes on my skillet. When they are cooked, I put them onto a plate for myself, then move the skillet and grill off the fire via pushing the grill way from the fire with a nearby stick. When I turn to grab my pancakes, I see that there are only a few pancakes left on the platter and still many in line…whatever, not my problem.

Remembering it's easier to scrap off cooked pancake from a hot skillet rather than a cold one, I take up the spatula one more and scrap off the remaining food particles and dump them in the fire.

Not bothering with butter or syrup, I quickly wolf the pancakes down before doing the same with some of the remaining fruit laid out on a table not far from where I was cooking.

After breakfast, I join Sora and the other two from our group only saying 'hey' in acknowledgement, then waiting with them while the teachers organize us into larger groups consisting of three tent groups and one teacher. The teacher assigned to my group, takes us on well worn paths through some of the woods of the island while telling us about the plants we see and the animals living on this island and a few that live outside of town. At the end of the walking lesson we each had to say something that we learned. I guess it was entertaining enough for me as I did end up paying attention for almost the whole time and learned a lot. Usually I space out during lessons, especially when I don't find them interesting enough. Not that I don't try to listen, it just usually ends up that way and I start thinking about Axel and my time as a nobody.

By the time we get back to the beach we are surprisingly running a little late for lunch and are able to line up and get some burgers made by other students. Me and Sora brake away from our group and find the girls, with Riku and Tidus to eat with. Instead of macking down on my food like I did at breakfast, I take my time and slowly eat listening to Sora and the others share what they did since breakfast. The girls ended up with another teacher that took them through the woods as well and had basically the same lesson as Sora and I. Riku and Tidus however got a geology lesson about this island and the other islands of the area.

The afternoon schedule let us choose our own groups so naturally the people I ate lunch with and I were immediately one group. With a teacher or two the newly formed groups we're allowed to move about the island until dinner was ready (or before in the case of the people whose groups were to prepare the dinner). Before we all begin going our separate ways, I start to get feeling that something big is about to happen. From past experience, it was always being attacked by heartless, but they shouldn't be here, not on this island. As the feeling increases, I move between Sora and Riku so they can hear me whisper "something's coming." I can tell by their reactions that they had sensed whatever it is already. We start looking around all of our bodies ready to summon our key blades at a moment's notice. Naminé and Kairi also seem to have noticed that something's coming as they also start moving to a semi-ready stance and are looking around. We get a few weird looks from our class mates and Selphie and Tidus ask us what's wrong.

Ignoring them we keep our eyes and ears trained searching for anything that could prove dangerous. After a few tense moments "look isn't that a gummy ship?" Kairi points out. The rest of us turn to her and see that she is pointing out over the ocean. As my eyes travel to look in that direction, I immediately see what she's pointing at. It indeed looks like one of the gummy ships that Cid has made, perhaps even the one that took me and the others from Radiant Gardens to Destiny Islands.

We relax our features and finally take deep breaths that we didn't know we had been holding. The ship has also gained the attention of many of our classmates as they have begun pointing the ship out to one another.

"It'll be nice to see some of them again huh?" Kairi asks smiling at our approaching friends (well more her Sora's than anyone else's). When it reaches the island, it passes over low. Circling around, the back hatch opens and a ball of fire drops out and lands on the beach about a two hundred meters away. My heart skips a beat…or two before hammering loudly as the flames slowly die down and the figure of a person can be seen. I slowly walk towards it in a daze not really registering that I am even moving. By the time the flames have diminished to burning at waist height, there are no more people between me and…Axel?

! Yay cliffy…okay not so much for you readers but it makes me smile. So whenever the next chapter comes up it will be a super long one…like over 12,000 words…though I might cut it up into more than that…reviews please!


	6. Chapter 5

Well it hasn't been too awfully long since my last update…but here's what I've had time to mostly edit of the next chapter…it's too long for me to get all the way through today, but I though those of you waiting for the next update that something would be better than nothing….

**Chapter 5:**

Axel. It has to be him. That flaming red hair, that body, those tattoos on his cheek, and the way he's controlling that fire. It _is_ Axel. "Axel" I breathe watching him look around for something. I have stopped moving and am just captivated by the sight of him in hope and amazement. When his eyes scan the crowd behind me and settle on me, then lock eyes with mine, all I notice is his eyes are still that vivid green. He stops moving completely as well now and after what feels like hours to my slowly processing brain, he opens his mouth and yells. The first thing my mind registers is that the voice is defiantly Axel's even if its heavily laden with many strong emotions that I can't even begin to distinguish right now. Perhaps hope, relief, happiness, but still mixed with so many others. It takes me a few moments to realize that the word or name as the case is that he yelled is my own: "ROXAS!"

I feel my heart pull painfully and my stomach drop to who knows where. I barely recognize my own voice when I holler "AXEL" back. It's probably full of some combination of shock, disbelief, hope, relief, happiness…and so much more. I don't hesitate to break into a full run when my breath runs out from yelling out my favorite name. My rational thought process however catches up with the rest of my body only a few steps towards him. Axel died, I watched him fade away.

Summoning my key blades into my hands, I don't slow my pace, but mentally ready myself for a fight against him. If by some miracle he did survive, the weapons he uses, fighting style, what memories he can tell me about will be proof enough for me that it really is him and not some imposture. Just moments after my key blades are in hand, fire swirls around his hands before solidifying into his chakrams. And I can't forget that this man before me is definitely my Axel if his fire doesn't…

I press my blades into the sand dragging them behind me. Axel knows how I fight and always trained with me so he should be able to easily block whatever I throw at him. Even though we haven't trained together in a long time, he shouldn't have much trouble if any. As I get within the last few feet, I pull my blades out of the sand whipping them out at my sides bringing them in front of me as I jump over him and bring my blades crashing down.

As I thought, he blocks me easily and is already turning around to face me as I land and whip around to make a swipe at his mid-section. We both stop visibly moving, trying to overpower the other when our blades lock. "Why are you-"

I don't give him a chance to finish; either way if he is or isn't who I think/want/hope he is, he should easily figure out why I'm attacking him. Pulling away to the side I distance myself from him and ready my blades for the blows we are soon trading. No magic or fire involved, just our blades and clean fighting: key blades verses chakrams. Within the first few blows we trade after our first power struggle, his face clears of confusion to be replaced by a smirk and his familiar confidence. Once more I put room between us via quickly jumping away and him following my example. While the both of us try to catch our breath, we watch each other for any signs of an opening for our next attacks.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Sora and the others with their key blades out, but staying back just in front of the rest of the people camping out here. I watch as Sora and Riku begin to walk towards the forest. Why would they- ohh the gummy ship.

Axel must have noticed my distraction as the next thing I know he has already closed half the distance between us. Even though I'm not one hundred percent sure this guy is really Axel, I'm already letting my guard down. Not good.

Just as I raise my key blades to block, Axel strikes, knocking my blades out of both hands (as I hadn't gotten a firm enough grip on them before he struck). He does this with one chakram then uses the other's flat surface to push me to the ground to effectively pin me down. With one of my arms pressed between my chest and the chakram, he uses the first weapon used to disarm me to trap my other arm to the sand between the spikes. My legs get held down immobile from his knee's being pressed to the ground on the outside of my thighs and his shins crossing over just above my knees to have his feet between my shins. I find this to be quite effective in trapping me as I try to struggle free, but am unable to find any leverage to break free.

Frowning down at me, Axel just stares slowly looking over as much of my body he can see. "You've lost strength" he notes "and weight." I stop struggling, but don't relax willing my key blades to disappear so when I have an opening I can re-summon them instantly and strike my way free. "When I disappeared, you saw me didn't you? Those were your tears falling from Sora, not his. I could feel you there Roxas."

I relax as he says that, and he does so as well. An observer could have guessed that I think suddenly. Using his relaxed hold on me, I shove him off while summoning my blades. Rolling quickly away to my feet, our blades are once again flying and it's like we're dancing around each other as we swiftly and fluidly move from offense to defense as needed. I have to keep reminding myself not to relax and let my guard down around him. This feels so familiar and comfortable fighting with him like this and I even have the memories to back the feeling up and make it stronger…but I can't afford to let myself get lax just in case it isn't him. I may not have a strong desire to be alive, but I'm not going down without giving it my all. There is no way I could do anything but.

After a particularly hard blow delivered by Axel that sends me backwards, I flip over landing safely and sliding back before slowly coming to a stop in an attack/defend ready stance. There's now at least a good fifty between us. Instead of pursuing me, Axel just remains in a ready stance and like myself, his chest is rapidly rising and falling as we both try to alleviate our burning lungs. I finally take notice of the sweat sliding down the side of my face and a light breeze bring to my attention that I'm pretty much drenched in sweat. Now that I'm not constantly moving and concentrating on striking and blocking, I can feel my limbs burning with exertion and my key blades are starting to feel quite heavy. It has been a long time since I really fought hard like this…the last time I was a nobody with great stamina and strength.

Knowing this fight needs to end soon, I begin rotating my key blades in circles summoning my magic and infusing each blade with the energy. I release the magic with a shout of "THUNDRA" bringing the blades to a halt pointed directly for Axel.

His expression hardens as his fire instantly whirls up around him. When the lighting reaches him, his mini fire tornado flares brightly absorbing and dissipating the harmful electricity. Its warmth washes over me before Axel is visible again with the flames reduced to licking up his body and across the chakrams. He moves the burning weapons behind his torso before forcefully slinging one then the other at me. I dodge the first and go to block the second, when the second chakram vanishes leaving the fire burning on it behind to continue hurtling towards me. Without time to dodge I automatically begin preparing my magic for a healing spell, but hoping that I won't need it. If it really is Axel, _my Axel_ that I'm fighting and not an imposter. I can feel the heat of the fire as it crashes into me, but the flames do not burn nor hurt me in the least. Instead they slowly die away leaving my clothes intact and evaporating whatever sweat the flames pass over.

Axel. He's _my_ Axel. I'm virtually one hundred percent certain that the man in front of me _is_ my Axel. His fire has never burned me…well not after we fell in and make love. Any fire not in his control though will burn me, but not Axels, not any fire that he's controlling. Axel's fire will not burn me no matter how much there is nor how intense. Fire created or controlled by Axel feels like a comfortable heat surrounding me always warm and never uncomfortable in any way.

Once again I infuse my blades with magic, but this time I smirk at Axel while doing so and I know he knows what I'm going to do next as he smirks back letting his other chakram disappear in favor of conjuring a swirling raging blaze of fire. It's not as thick as before as I can still see his outline and just barely two dark places where his eyes are located. "Blizzardra!" I shout releasing the ice magic. Instead of standing and watching the outcome of my attack, I break into a sprint chasing the ball of magic towards Axel. As the magic reaches him, his fire flares up much more than the time with the lightning. Spreading out, it engulfs me even before I reach him. I keep on running forward not slowing down at all even though I cannot see anything but red fire all around. I release my key blades letting them disappear for the time being. A few steps more take me crashing into a solid body sending the both of us sprawling to the sand. I can feel the fire changing, but still swirling around us before I can see the difference. There's still fire raging all around us blocking anything or anyone form our view, but now I can see Axel clearly smiling up at me.

At long last, I feel warm all the way down to the marrow in my bones and a through my heart and soul for the first time in my existence. I smile back as he carefully studies my face looking for something. Whatever it is he must have found it as his smile widens and he slowly sits up hugging me securely to his torso. Wrapping my arms around him, I rub my face into the side of his neck and inhale taking in the one smell I've been craving and always trying to find since I left the organization.

I swear I could die a very happy death when he begins speaking right into my ear and I can feel the vibrations from his voice through his neck and chest. He's alive, he's holding me close talking, and ohh god he smells so good; like nothing I've ever smelled anywhere else but on him, but none the less simply so soothing and fits him perfectly. But now is not the time to be all gooshy…

"Remember the time when I failed a mission to Halloween Town and Xemnas sent us on a recon mission to Agraba? And after we completed our tasks, we ran into a vendor heartless in the markets. It didn't take long for the two of us to defeat it. We got loads of potions and munny. You opened a door to Twilight Town and we used some of the munny to get ourselves sea salt ice creams which we ate up at the clock tower like usual, but instead of returning to the organization for the night like usual, we ended up losing track of time and never went back that night. We lost track of time because we ended up making out all night and I gave you a few hickies which you later hit me for. And you gave me a hickey right here on my collar bone." He explains and points right where I remember doing said act.

Blushing a bit at the memory "I remember" I murmur. At a pointed look from him that clearly said 'well it's your turn, you tell a story about us now that only the two of us know' I guess that's fair this does go both ways I suppose. "The first time I got you to blush was in Radiant Gardens, though then it was still Hollow Bastion. I had told you that your tattoo's just make you more attractive and hott."

Smiling widely he adds "yeah and right after I said you were so cute when you blush and got my revenge making you turn _so_ red!" Laughing we keep trading stories. After a while it was more for the sake of remembering our good times than any real need to confirm that the other is really who we think they are. In the middle of him talking about one of the times the pervert groped me in public, I moved my arms from around his middle to around his neck and pulled him down for a long past due kiss. For the first time in over two years, I am kissing Axel! Such warmth and contentment spreads throughout my body chased by an immensely happy feeling that had all but disappeared when I left to find my somebody. His lips move against mine and any thoughts I had immediately disappears as he lies down on top of me. His hands find my face and one hand strays to cup my cheek while the other slides over my skin to the back of my neck to tilt my head and deepen the kiss. Sighing happily, I open my mouth as I feel him open his own and eagerly welcome his tongue into my mouth after caressing and wrapping our tongues together between our lips. I don't fight him for dominance at all and relish in the feeling of being completely relaxed and at his mercy to do with me as he wills. Moving my hands from draped across his neck, I move one to grip his shirt while the other goes to sift through his soft hair flowing slightly from the fire. My fingers still to rest on his head immersed in his bright sharpie red locks before mindless combing through the softness once more. Tightening my grip, I pull him as close to me as possible letting out an audible moan as his hold on me tightens as well and at the way he rubs his tongue against mine. I just can't help but let another moan slip as I tilt my head even further for him and relish in the almost inaudible groan that vibrates from his throat into my mouth.

Slowly he pulls back as his need for air reaches a peak. His craving for air is probably just as great as my own, but even so I try following his lips not wanting to break contact so soon only to be held back by a hand on my shoulder. Forced to catch my breath, I whimper and eventually pout up at him as we lock eyes and ease the burning in our lungs. My breath catches as I see such love being expressed in his eyes for the first time when we actually have hearts that we can truly be in love without dispute. Without thought I return the gaze full heartedly and smile when he quickly connects our lips back together. His lips are already parted and his tongue pushes past my lips without resistance. I can _feel_ the emotions behind his kiss just trying to be conveyed and pour into me. I let them overwhelm my senses for a handful of seconds before I press back and return them with equal enthusiasm.

Letting his dominance go, he welcomes me into his mouth letting me re-explore the mouth I had committed to memory years ago. Not surprisingly it is just as I remember, right down to the overly sharp canine teeth to the rough areas on the insides of each cheek where he bits when he is nervous or uncomfortable. My re-acquaintance with the familiar cavern ends when Axel slowly begins sucking on my tongue gently, bringing more satisfied moans from my mouth.

Pulling back once more, my eyelids flutter open and watch as Axels lazily do the same to reveal his wonderfully green eyes. "I missed you" I whisper as tears slowly form in my eyes as I become overwhelmed by emotions once again.

I see his eyes become glassy before he buries his face in the juncture between my neck and shoulder. "I missed you too Roxie" he chokes out shaking slightly and his arms wrap around to hold me tightly to him. "I missed you so damn much."

Both of my hands are now in his hair clutching his head tightly to my shoulder and nuzzling my face into his still flaming locks. Letting my tears escape my eyes I feel them evaporate only inches below as the flames seemly have a mind of their own and come up to lick the tears away from my face leaving no moisture behind only salty tracks.

My breathing becomes broken and my body begins trembling as the tears flow faster. "I…you…lost…" I can barely make a coherent thought right now let alone a sentence, but manage to choke out "your alive" before I really brake down and my crying becomes audible. Even though I'm lying on my back and Axel is on top of me, I do my best to curl up and into him seeking as much bodily contact and comfort from him as possible.

Despite my strong hold on him, he raises his head and sits up pulling me along with him. He wraps one arm around my upper back just under my arms and the other under my knees and lifts me onto his lap situating the both of us so we're comfortable. with my head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped securely around me, he makes soothing sounds with his head leaning down against the top of mine. "Shh Roxie I'm right here. I promise I'm not going to disappear again. I'm here. I have a heart now same as you see?" he questions moving to take my hand in his and placing it over the area of his heart. Sure enough I can feel his quick pulse. Even though he said he has a pulse and I can feel it I'm still expecting to feel no beat. "Feel it?" I nod my head and move until my ear is pressed over his left pectoral and I can both hear and feel the beat of his heart. When I'm satisfied that his heart isn't about to stop and that he really is a somebody like me now, I lift my head and rest it on his shoulder this time and simply smile up at him happy and like I've never had a care in any world. I feel my tears slow down dramatically and my shaking cease. I think the whole time I feared that he was still a nobody and could disappear on me at any moment. Knowing that he is a somebody is extremely relieving. The smile he gives me in return stops his shaking as well and makes his eyes look not as glossy as they were before.

Leaning down, he places short warm kisses to my lips, nose, eyes and up to my forehead and the top of my head, then back down following a similar trail with the addition of brushing his lips over my eyes wiping away any excess moisture then down to my lips for longer period of contact, with slightly more pressure.

Upon parting I ask "how?" with big wide eyes that I know he finds cute on me, but mostly my eyes get big when I really have no clue to the answer of my question. To add to it, I almost unconsciously tilt my head to the side and silently wait for him to answer how in all the worlds that are or never was that it is possible for him to be here holding me alive, with a heart, and the same person I love.

He closes his eyes in an expression I recognize as contemplation. When he opens them I know that what he's about to say isn't what I want to hear; at least not completely. "I am going to tell you I promise, but I need to let my fire die down; we've been in here for a long time. I noticed a lot of people behind you so I doubt that we'll get a good chance to talk for a while with all of them around and probably asking questions." I try to interrupt and plead for at least a partial explanation, but Axel puts a hand up and a finger to my lips to prevent me from uttering even a single word. "Hold on, let me finish. I don't quite get it all, but basically I didn't fully disappear, it just took me a while to get my body back together after Kingdom Hearts was destroyed and my heart was returned to me. After that it took some time to get a way out of the World That Never Was and here to you."

"But Axel-"

"Sorry Roxas, but I really need to let the fire go, it's starting to take its toll on me; I can feel it draining my energy." Giving me an apologetic smile, he pulls me to my feet as he stands. Stealing one last kiss, he raises his arms and the fire diminishes seemingly to flow back into him as it twists around his arms before disappearing when it reaches his shoulders. It doesn't take long before I can see the world around us and the crowd of the school to our right. When the last of the fire is gone, Axel stumbles a few steps forward before I wrap my arms quickly around him from the side and hold him still before he regains his balance after a few deep steadying breaths. I remove one arm from around him, but keep one tightly wrapped around behind him to clutch at his shirt material on the opposite side from me. "Are you sure?" he questions looking pointedly towards the crowd staring at us.

"Yeah" I say without glancing their way keeping my eyes trained on him "Riku and Sora are together and nobody really cares. Besides I seriously couldn't care less what they think."

"If you say so" he smirks leaning down to kiss me once more, winding his own arm around my waist and tucking me perfectly into his side just fitting under his shoulder and giving me an affectionate squeeze. When he straightens, he gives me a gentle smile saying "don't worry Roxas, I'll be fine, promise. I'm just a little tired that's all." I'm not surprised he caught the concern I was trying to keep masked. We've both always been so good at reading the other even when we don't want to be read.

I bury my face into his shoulder mumbling apparently loud enough for him to hear "I hope so, I can't lose you again Axel." I can feel my tears threatening to fall once more as Axel brings his second arm around me, but I refuse to let them fall. So I push all my sad thoughts away and concentrate on Axel alive and holding me. "But you are here" I say smiling brightly at the sad face looking down at me "and alive. That's all that matter right now. You're here."

His sad face slowly morphs into a smirk prior to him declaring "yup, I'm alive, have a heart, and I'm here with you, so now you're stuck with me forever! Got it memorized?" he asks with all of the old gestures he always does whenever asking his infamous question.

Laughing fully for the first time since I can't remember when, I start leading Axel over towards the school crowd and immediately spot Sora, Riku Kairi and Naminé along with four other familiar figures I met in Radiant Gardens: Leon, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie. Turning to Axel I ask "they brought you?"

Nodding "yeah I guess they decided that they would check out the area of the World That Never Was to make sure nothing suspicious or potentially bad was brewing. I saw them passing and flag them down."

"You didn't 'flag them down' with your chakrams did you?"

Looking a bit sheepish he admits "well…I wasn't sure how else to get their attention since they were just flying around in that gummy ship of theirs." Noticing my raised eye brow, he continues "hey I didn't hit them or anything, I just sent up fire in front and to the side of them. The ship looked similar to the one I had seen Sora flying around so I figured it was either him or a friend of his. So otherwise you can pretty much figure the rest, they picked me up and interrogated the hell outta me before finally agreeing to bring me here."

Chuckling a bit, I pull him towards me until I am able to catch his lips with mine. Damn his kisses are so much more addicting than I remember. No wonder we never went back that night on the clock tower after our Agraba mission.

"Hey you two getta room!" yells a voice filled with mirth that I recognize as Yuffie.

"You're just jealous 'cause your still single!" Axel yells back as we start walking again. I guess we stopped when I wanted another kiss.

"I take it you guys made quick friends." I say amusedly.

He flashes me a grin before an indignant yell from Yuffie draws our eyes back to her and the wild gestures she is now making. She looks like she's itching for a fight…yup and there she's pulling her fuma shuriken and starting towards Axel. Thankfully however, she doesn't get very far before Leon stops her by grabbing the hand that has the oversized weapon in hand and says something that we can't hear but obviously has an effect as she holsters her weapon and settles for glaring as we approach.

"That was quite some show you boys put on out there. Pretty impressive." Tifa comments walking forward to meet us with a pleasant expression. The others aren't far behind her as she comes and gives me a hug which I return with the one arm that isn't around Axel. When she releases me, she cuffs Axel on the back of the head "don't jump out of gummy ships like an idiot" she admonishes giving Axel a cool look before moving aside for the others.

Next up is the feisty Yuffie and luckily her shuriken is safely secured to her back as she decidedly glomps me. I would have fallen I'm sure if not for the arm Axel still has wrapped around my torso. Like with Tifa, I use my free arm to return the hug being given to me. It's nice to see them again, but there's no way I'm letting go of Axel any time soon.

Pulling back, Yuffie turns her smile from me to glare at Axel "I'm so going to get you for that!" she promises jumping and moving her feet much like a boxer would.

From behind her, I notice Cloud and Leon getting close. "Hey kid" they say as one. They glance at each other for a moment out of the corner of their eyes before turning back to me and nodding. Quiet and introverted as ever I decide as Sora runs around them with his eyes all bright and his usual grin slightly stretched as he come up and hugs the both of us at once. When he steps back, his mouth opens and closes multiple times as if he can't decide what to say. Luckily for him Naminé and Kairi step to either side of him "it's good to see you Axel" Naminé says in her usual calm voice.

"You too."

Admittedly I was a bit nervous about Kairi around Axel since from as much as I've heard their one and only time they met Axel seemed to be trying to kidnap her. Thankfully she seems to have put that incident behind and warmly greeted him with a kind "hello."

Riku was the last to meet Axel out of the people who already knew him. Axel and Riku nod at each other after a moment before Riku starts smirking "better take good care of the blondie ya got there."

I am about to begin protesting the nickname, but Axel speaks before I can. "Of course" he says and I know from his tone that he's grinning "I wouldn't have it any other way. He's mine. Got it memorized?" At the 'he's mine' part Axel wraps both of his arms around me pulling my body possessively against the front of his. I'm happy his comfortable around my friends and don't see any of them as a threat or instead of being playful right now he'd probably be burning hot, glaring, and amusedly growly, while telling whoever to back off like that one time in Twilight Town where some unlucky group of girls tried flirting with me and trying to get me to ditch Axel…lets just say that didn't end too well for the girls…

Behind Riku I see some other people pressing forward to get a better look at Axel (mostly) as well as Leon, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie. Selphie and Tidus are the first to reach us most likely because they probably are the least wary of the newcomers than the rest of the crowed seeing as the arrivals via gummy ship are obviously our friends. Before Tidus and Selphie can even vocalize their questions, I answer happily with my smile still firmly in place "this is Axel."

Finally speaking Tidus questions "but I thought he was…"

Answering for me Axel says "nope I'm alive!"

They slowly take in his appearance from a few feet away before their questions start coming starting with Tidus. "How...how'd you make that fire" he asks with an awed expression covering his face "and how aren't you both fried to a crisp? I could feel the heat of it way back here."

"Yeah that was…like amazing!" Selphie chimes in "what were those weapons you guys were using? Where did they go? How did they just like appear? Where did you guys learn to fight like that?-" The rush of questions were starting to blur together as she kept rambling question after question off. Thankfully Axel interjected and cut her off when she had to pause for a breath

"Whoa there girly, one question at a time."

"Ohh, sorry." she says smiling sheepishly

"Roxas" a monotone voice belonging to Cloud verbalizes "explain later. We need to talk." I look over at Cloud to see him eyeing Selphie, Tidus, and then the crowd watching our exchange intently. My and Axel's grips around each other tighten at the prospect of having to be apart for any amount of time. At the look we exchange, Cloud sighs and amends "our group needs to talk."

Sighing in relief, our grips loosen slightly "is this a school field trip or something?" Tifa asks.

"Yeah, it's a school camping trip" Sora answers.

Frowning slightly Tifa asks "how far are we from your town?"

Sora responds once again with "about a half hour boat ride."

Tifa raises her voice making it carry throughout the crowd so all can hear "Who's in charge?"

I see the principle and a few teachers of mine move forward and make their way through the crowd lightly pushing students aside enough to slip on by. Once they reach us, Tifa motions for them and the rest of our group to follow her. We all walk away from the rest of the crowd of people and towards the middle of the island. Just before we reach the trees, Tifa stops and turns to face the rest of us. An amused smile stealing over her face when she glances at Axel and I with our arms still around one another before settling her gaze on the principle as well as my art and my homeroom teachers.

Okay so I still won't be able to update regularly like I'd prefer but I will try to get another up in a few weeks.


	7. Chapter 6

Yay another update! I feel like it's been so long though I suppose it's still under two months so it isn't that horrible…at least this next update hasn't taken me a year yeah? Well now I have power AND the internet once more so I have finished typing up this story I just have to edit the rest of the chapters. Hopefully they will be up within the next few days along with the epilogue! BTW I just read over my last chapter and I really can't believe the kissy scene I wrote…way more…well yeah though it was way less…yeah, but there will be NO lemons in this fic. Sorry to any who might have thought that there could be in future chapters. Lemons…not my thing. Don't write them so where the citrus from the last chapter came from I dunno…it might get rewritten…if I remember to later…

Okay enough blabbing and read!

**Chapter 6:**

"What's going on here? And who are you people?" Mrs. Harada asks in a voice that isn't angry or snobby, but curious and wary. "Who's the red head?" she adds eyeing the way Axel has a protective arm wrapped around me. Her expression isn't one I've seen on her before but if I could guess I'd say it's something between cautious, almost afraid, and not approving of such long PDA or the kisses we shared earlier, some of which she was bound to have seen. Though then and again I can't imagine she'd be very happy that we were fighting.

Before any of us can answer, my art teacher speaks up offering "I…believe his name is Axel," in an awed vice like he doesn't entirely believe what he is saying himself "he's Roxas' very special person"

"That would be correct and we're Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas' friends." Tifa confirms. "Yuffie, Cloud, and Leon," she introduces pointing to each in turn" as well as myself, Tifa, came here to bring Axel to Destiny Islands. We'll be here until he has a place to live and anything else he may need is set up." Glancing past us, she looks at the students and teacher reforming groups and talking amongst themselves until the principle returns to give directions. "Sorry about the uh, flashy entrance, we didn't mean to attract so much attention. If you could ask your students and staff not to go near our gummy ship I would be very appreciative."

"Yeah, yes of course I'll let them know not to go near your…ship. "I'm Mrs. Harada by the way, the principle of the school. And this is Daisuke our art teacher and Mr. Kurosaki their homeroom teacher apart from Riku" she introduces indicating each individual.

"If you don't mind my interruption ma'am," Daisuke says cutting off the principle, "where are you from, I've never seen anything quite like the contraption you landed in."

Apart from the school staff with us, we all look around trading glances. "Far away from here" Sora concludes, which is the truth just not the whole thing.

Daisuke has to be the smartest or at least has the most open mind among the three staff here as he is the first to make the connection between Sora, Riku, and Kairi's strange disappearance, me and Naminé's appearance, all of our vague answers to any questions, about friends and the gummy ship as a look of realization crosses over his face.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice the look as the principle says "care to share?" looking at him.

Gesturing at us he shares what he came up with. "Where ever you three" Sora, Riku, and Kairi "disappeared to was more than just far away wasn't it? I mean I've never seen anything remotely close to resembling the ship you guys were flying. Sora, Riku, and Kairi you three must have met the rest of you somewhere. Is that ship how you retuned last year? I'm not sure how it's possible but the most logic explanation I can come up with is that you guys aren't from our world." His final gesture was at the other six of us. I must admit he hit it pretty spot on. "Though none of you look anything but like any other human on Destiny Island…well apart from your hair color Axel." I have to laugh as at that last statement. Sora and Riku quickly join my laughter followed shortly by the rest of my friends minus Axel.

"What?" he questions indignantly "what's wrong with my hair" he glares at everyone. Well everyone besides me who he turns to pull a really cute puppy face. His eyes widen as he puts out his bottom lip. This only makes me laugh harder, tightening my grip on Axel's waist, I lean into him. My stomach muscles begin hurting soon after my cheek muscles from the smile that has barely left my face since Axel proved himself to really be my Axel. I haven't used the muscles in my stomach or cheeks for laughing in way, way too long that they are really starting to hurt, but that just keep me laughing for some odd reason along with the rest of my friends.

It doesn't take Axel long to crack a grin. I can see a remark forming as his grins slips into a familiar smirk as he hugs me closer when he looks back down at me. After a shared glance, his attention and soon to be everyone else's is transferred to Riku as he retorts "ohh so I suppose white hair is normal for young people…last time I check it was just on old foggy's." He pauses letting Riku catch onto what he was insinuating before continuing "anything you'd like to share with us Riku? Hmm?" he taunts.

Left eye twitching "it's silver" Riku almost growls.

"Silver, grey. It's basically the same. So you're almost an old foggy."

Riku resorts to glaring though we cans all tell that he's trying not to smile or start laughing again.

As the laughter dies down, the principle takes command of the conversation starting it up once again "alright back on a more serious note," she begins with an amused expression "we still need to talk and sort a few things out. You seem like friendly enough people, but the manner in which you arrived and...Axel and Roxas' fight worry me. All of those weird weapons that came out of nowhere, then just disappeared in the same way. To say the least it's unnerving. Not to mention, you three" gesturing to Cloud, Leon, and Yuffie "all have obviously dangerous weapons on your backs. I cannot allow you people, no offense, to be around my students and staff with a clear conscious not to mention it's against school policy. And finally all that fire earlier sacred me as it seemed like Axels was controlling it or something." She is sincere about her words and I could tell she is still confused as how to handle and process all that she has seen. Turning to me, she thoroughly looks me over "why…why are you not burned at all?"

I decide to answer not just her last question but a few of her earlier statements as well. "Axel was controlling that fire you saw earlier and as long as he is the one controlling it, the fire cannot hurt me. I feel the warmth of it but it never hurts or feels uncomfortable." I can't help but look up and smile once more at Axel at remembering exactly why his fire doesn't burn me. "The fight we had was for us to make sure it was really who we thought the other person was. We both thought we had lost the other forever."

At the skeptic look from the teachers, Axel continues '"we've practiced our fighting skill a lot together so we know how we'll both react to any move the other may make. Besides as Roxas said we both know that only fire I control will not hurt him and only him. Anyway" Axel gestures with the arm not around me "do you really think that all we did was fight out there?" he finally questions. I could tell he was daring anybody to say otherwise or to contradict anything he said by this arm tightening partially around me.

"Well a guess you guys did spend enough time in that huge fire to talk some things out" the art teacher says after a brief pause.

At long last, my homeroom teacher Mr. Kurosaki finally speaks up, but the confused expression that has been on his face since we all walked over here still hasn't left his face. "Sorry, but I'm still not taking this all in very well, I'm trying to wrap my head around what I've seen and heard today" he admits sheepishly and I can't really blame him either. It's not exacting something that many people are accustomed to. "Could we perhaps see your fire again Axel?"

With a quickly glance at me and a nod at of my head confirming that it was okay to do so, he raises his free arm so his hand was about level with this navel, palm skyward. I sense more than feel his fiery energy rush down his arm to condense into a small handful of burning visible energy. I resist rolling my eyes when the staff steps back as if their expecting some big explosion of fire. There are soft gasps from the teachers and I watch them closely as I use my free hand to move it so it's hovering in the middle of the flames. The fire licks my hand and trials up my forearm a bit. I smirk at their wide-eyed expressions. "As you can see it doesn't hurt or burn me. You can test if for yourself that it'll burn anything burnable and you will get hurt if you put your hand in it like me."

The school staff comes closer until they're within arm's length of Axel's fire. My Mr. Kurosaki is the first to make a move to the fire after quickly picking up a small piece of driftwood. He moves it into the fire above my hand for a few long moments before pulling it out and eyeing it warily as the stick blackens as flames keep burning along it before slowly dying out and smoldering.

I swear I've never seen adults so surprised and confused as they are now or stare at things so much. It's kind of funny in a way, but really all I want to do right now is go somewhere private with Axel and-

"What about those weapons everyone was holding earlier. I know Roxas and Axel fought with theirs, but Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé I know I saw you guys with some as well." This time it is Mrs. Harada requesting to be shown something. "I would like to see them all."

Before any of us summon our blades, Cloud speaks up surprising me "if you're planning on confiscating their weapons, you won't be able to. The blades choose their wielder and will always come to them when summoned no matter where they are."

Bristling slightly at Clouds monotone voice and blank stare, the principle responds, "well I cannot allow people to have weapons around my students or staff. It's against school policy and they're very dangerous. If something poses a threat to the school, I must take the appropriate measures to ensure my faculty and students safety." Stepping forward and putting a hand on Clouds shoulder, Leon tires to clear thing up. "Ma'am only these kids can use and get a hold of the blades" he sighs gesturing to those of us with summon weapons "none of your other students or staff will ever be able to get a hold of them. You've never had any problems with any of these kids using their weapons, so I don't see any problem," he pauses for a moment before adding "as far as I can tell, you never even knew they had these blades in the first place."

Sighing with resignation after a long pause, the principle relents "I suppose your right…though regardless I would still like to see them."

Axel releases his fire and with a deep breath before taking his left arm away from my waist to summon his chakrams. I can feel the energy rush down his left arm behind me before the fire swirls around each palm solidifying into two steel weapons. Lifting my arm reluctantly form his waist as well I quickly summon both my key blades before resting my right arm on Axels far hip once more and lean my head against his chest right by his shoulder as he lays his left arm over my shoulders.

I can see the disapproving looks coming from the school staff but I don't care at all. It doesn't take them long for their attention to be drawn to our blades in awe stepping closer to closely examine each blade. They only move on when Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé as they each summon their key blades in turn.

For the first time I notice that Axel and I are the only ones to wield two blades. Sora does, but only when he uses magic and combines his energy with Donald, Goofy, or Riku. I start to think that is because we were nobodies, but that wouldn't be true either. As Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia were all single wielders. I run various explanations through my head, but none seem able to explain my question except that the weapon(s) chooses its/their master so I guess me and Axel are just naturally double wielders while the rest of our friends are single – with the exception of Sora.

I'm drawn out of my musings by another question from my homeroom teacher. "you said your name is Tifa correct?" he gestures towards Tifa and with a nod from her continues "where is our weapon?"

"I don't wield blades or am able to use magic. I am a hand to hand combat fighter." I smirk a bit tat this. Her voice is so calm and relaxed, her stance isn't that of a gather right now with one of her hips jutting out he the side and her face totally void of any fierce expressions. The teachers look surprised once more. I swear that look is going to be permanently stuck on their faces after all…whatever this is all said and done.

Axel lets his chakrams disappear. The rest of us quickly follow suit so the only weapons left in sight are Yuffie's, Leon's, and Cloud's. Thankfully Yuffie has enough sense to keep the fact that she has kani and shuriken's in her pockets to herself and Leon that his blade is also a gun.

Upon letting his blade disappear, Riku steps forward with his eyes on Axel and I before focusing them on the teachers. "I'm sure Roxas and Axel have a lot to catch up on, so why don't we let them wander off for a while, say until dinner?" Riku asks sending a knowing smile our way. "I'm sure you have many more questions, but the rest of us can answer them. You won't be needing these two." He adds.

Stepping up beside Riku, Kairi adds "they can go where we went last night that way me, Riku, Sora, and Naminé know where they are and can always go and get them if something comes up." Then as an afterthought "Roxas won't get lost, besides there isn't anything on this island that can be of any danger to them. They are quite capable of taking care of themselves as you can guess."

The principle thinks about it before slowly saying I'd prefer an adult to accompany you…"

"Me and Cloud will go with them" Leon says.

"I…" she begins, "would prefer one of my staff to go with, no offense. "

"No" I firmly deny "I'd much rather Cloud and Leon come with us. They won't ask questions the whole time and will actually give us a chance to talk. If you send someone we won't be able to talk like we need to."

"…" sighing she gives in "alright, but be back by six for dinner."

Relieved, both me and Axel flash them grins and begin the trek down the beach with Cloud and Leon silently following with a 'thanks' to Riku. I lead the way away from everyone in the opposite direction of the mass of student and teachers. I can feel some of their eyes on us, but I don't care.

Once we're out of sight from everyone, Cloud speaks up "how far?"

Guessing from about how long I think it took last time I answer "about twenty minutes" over my shoulder. I see him nod before turning back around.

Reach the part where we have to trek through the forest, I shrug out from under Axel's arm reluctantly and with the arm I had around his waist, I grab his hand and use it to pull him along behind me. Following my memory of the non-existent path I took yesterday, I lead us through grass shrubs, around tall trees, over a few creeks and by large rocks. When we get to the last boulder –about a minute walk from the cliff- I let them know we're close "about another minute and we'll be there."

"We'll wait here" I hear Leon say from behind me. Axel and I turn our heads and give both him and Cloud a grateful smile and nod of appreciation, then continue on our way. I can feel my emotions beginning to over whelm me. I know from having this feeling before that soon I'll be crying no matter how hard I may try not to. Gripping Axel's hand tighter, I increase my pace until we're at a light jog dodging around obstacles. We reach the cliff quickly and I drop Axel's hand, not slowing my pace, I clamber up the cliff face and slip around the bush into the cave. Moving to the side, I only need wait a few seconds before Axel crawls his way in. "Roxas?" Axel begins, but I just grab his hand once again as he is straightening up and tug him down and around the corner leading to the door. As soon as we're around the corner, I spin around, press Axel into the closest wall, and burry my head into his chest with my hands fisting his shirt on either side of my head. I finally let my inevitable tears flow as my emotions breach my low dam of resistance. I feel Axel's head rest on top of mine as his arms wrap around me and hold me close to him in a tight and very secure hold. My body starts shaking as I briefly watch as some memories in my mind begin flashing through from the beginning of me leaving the organization and Axel to Axel 'dying' to when I got my own body back to all the way up to now and here with Axels' sent lingering on each shaky breath I take. God I missed him so badly…

"A heart is a powerful thing huh?" murmurs into my air; whether it's a question or a statement or both I don't know. I notice his voice sounds a bit off but I don't pay it much mind instead nodding my head in agreement. My hair below Axel's face feels almost…wet? Looking up, I see his face when he moves his head back as well. His face is wet and soaked from the first tears I've ever seen come from him. My shaking stops in shock at the sight and I notice he is slightly trembling. Giving me a sad smile, he slides down the wall dragging me along with him until we stop with him sitting on the ground and me in his lap. Tugging me close to him once more, "I really thought I would never see you again." I just nod and curl up against his chest with one arm going around his back and my head moves until its resting in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

We stayed like that for a long time. Hours I'm sure. After part of that time spent in silence comforting one another and enjoying each other's company, we spoke about what we each did since I left Organization XIII. Some parts of the conversation were more difficult to discuss than others, but at the same time we both felt immensely relieved. Axel felt bad about how bad of a time I had thinking he was gone forever. From losing all that weight, loosing health, and falling into depression which I know I never got over…well now I know I'm not depressed. With Axel here again there is no way I'll be depressed ever again and I'm sure my health shenanigans will resolve itself as food does sound appetizing once more. I refuse to leave him feeling bad about any of my misfortunes since really I am the one who left him and I know that really hurt him even if he didn't have his heart then, and I was the one who harmed my own body…unintentional as it may have been the fault is still my own.

The part I wanted to know about Axel the most finally came when he talked about after he disappeared. He himself isn't sure how it is possible, but somehow when he faded, his mind …or conscience didn't. It remind clear and aware of what was happening all around. Slowly his …being…spirit…soul drifted until it reached the World That Never Was. Once there it proceeded to float around aimlessly until Kingdom Hearts was destroyed and his heart found his conscience. From there his body slowly regenerated from the darkness. With his heart, he could no longer use the darkness so he couldn't summon any portals and get himself out of there. Though obviously he still has control over fire and can still summon his chakrams.

From there, he waited for a ride out or to find a portal that hadn't been closed. He spent his time scavenging for what little life/food had been able to survive Sora and companies attack. The rest of his time he was desperately searching for a way out. At long last one of our friends' gummy ships flew by and he got his ride out and to me, but not before Merlin and the gang confirmed to the best of their ability that Axel was really my Axel. And then that brings us to today's events and me still comfortably curled up against Axel's chest in his lap just talking with his arms holding me lovingly.

With reluctance, I detach my hand from behind his back to glance at my watch. I frown upon seeing he digits 5:30 looking back up at me. We really have been here for hours. Axel grabs my wrist tilting the watch face so he can read it as well "we have to back in a half hour right?"

"Yeah" I sigh.

The hand on my wrist leaves and trails up my arm lightly over my shoulder up my neck and stills briefly under my chin before tilting my head up so he can seal his lips to mine. I respond without hesitation and quickly relocate both arms to around his neck pulling myself higher so we don't have to tilt our heads as much. I move my legs around as well so my torso isn't twisted. Moving complete, I have one knee on either side of his hips and our fronts become flush when our arms tighten around each other. We stay like this very contently for some time. When taking brief breaks is not enough to relieve our burning lungs in between kisses, we pull apart enough to rest our foreheads together with our breaths mixing on each exhale.

Slowly I brave a glance at my watch and wince when I see it's almost 5:50. "It's ten to six" I answer his unasked question.

Grudgingly, we stand in silence and make our way to the mouth of the cave. Just before I duck to move around the bush, Axel stops me via pulling my body back to him, Kissing me one last time before we leave. I can't help but pout when he pulls away. Lightly urging me towards the bush with a push his hands, I only make it half a step away when a thought freezes me in my tracks.

"Roxas?"

Turning to face him, I step backup to him and leaning up on my toes I wrap my arms around his neck to kiss him briefly so when I pull back I won't be too short of breath to murmur "I love you" against his lips and seal my words with a longer, more passionate kiss.

When our lips separate, Axel pulls away far enough to whisper back "I love you too Roxas" kissing me once more holding me gently and molding his body around me.

All I want to do right now is stay where with Axel and not go back damn whatever consequences may arise, but I know the principle and teachers are already weary enough of Axel and the others. Not coming back would make them look really bad. Slowly we pull away and Axel leads me to the bush before he himself carefully descends the rock face first. Following behind, I'm almost close enough to be stepping on his hands with each down step, but not quite. As soon as I'm safely on the ground Axel wraps me up in his arms one last time for a heated kiss before taking my hand and pulling slowly back towards where we left Cloud and Leon. He increases his pace until I'm at a brisk walk and he's just taking longer strides. "You remembered" I murmur quietly letting a smile steal over my face. When we were nobodies and in a hurry, Axel would always keep his pace in speed with how fast I could go without breaking into a jog.

"Of course" he says lightly with a smile in his voice as his hand holds mine more firmly.

In under a minute, we come across Leon and Cloud. To both of our surprises, Leon's leaning back against the boulder we left him and Cloud at with Cloud sitting between his legs with his back against Leon's chest. I never thought they were together, but somehow it makes sense at the same time. I'm a bit surprised but if I think about it a bit I think I'm more surprised at seeing them in an affectionate circumstance than I am that they're together since neither have come across to me as openly affectionate with large personal bubble spaces. But me and Axel were gone a while and there _was_ no one around.

As soon as they notice us, they both stand up and move so they are standing side by side just far enough apart that they aren't touching, but could if either moves their hand and inch towards the other.

I almost laugh as neither will look at us in the eyes and just motion back towards the beach. The only thing keeping me form laughing is that they're both really nice guys and rarely show any emotion let alone affection for anyone. But apparently Axel has no such reservations as he snickers "ahh, come on guys no reason to be embarrassed."

That got him a glare from the two. "Don't you dare tell Yuffie" Leon practically growls probably internally flinching at what the hyperactive girl would do the with knowledge.

"Or Tifa" Cloud adds narrowing his eyes.

"They don't know?" I ask.

"…they do…"Leon says slowly obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Axel supplies the rest for him a bit too gleefully "and they tease you at every chance they catch you guys! Right?"

Grimacing they both nod and Cloud adds "something like that…shouldn't we be going?"

Sighing "yeah it's almost six now." I don't bother checking my watch since it won't change how fast we get back. Pulling Axel behind me, I lead the way once more with Leon and Cloud trailing behind.

Coming into sight of the camp, Mrs. Harada almost at once removes herself from the mob of people who look like they're either eating or in line for food. I'm tempted to glare at her relieved look, it's so obvious from her face and relaxing body posture that she seriously doubted that I'd becoming back unharmed if at all. I refrain from the urge and opt for a smug smile as she can't reprimand me for 'inappropriate physical contact' since she doesn't know what me and Axel talked about…or did while gone.

When she's almost to us, she states quite bluntly and obviously "you're late."

I try to sound apologetic as I really don't feel bad about being late at all. "Sorry, lost track of time."

"Don't let it happen again. I am responsible for your safety after all, I can't let you get hurt." At the last statement, her eyes flick to Axel, Cloud, Leon, and then back to rest on Axel.

Now that pisses me off. Like she could do anything to protect me from them. She wouldn't stand a chance. And to even insinuate that they…that Axel would _ever_ think of hurting me. Who the FUCK does she think she is? "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Thank you very much! And don't you EVER even think that Axel would hurt me you-"

Her expression changes to one of appalled shock as I snarl my angry remark in her face.

I guess lucky for the long run Axel has enough sense and control over his emotions and actions to cover my mouth and try to soothe things over with the principle. "Whoa, there Roxie," he gently admonishes "no need to chew her head off. She's just worried. Try putting yourself in her shoes. She knows nothing about us and we all have weapons which in and of itself poses a threat, no?" While talking, he uses the hand that's not covering my mouth to rub soothing circles into my back and shoulders.

Uncovering my mouth "yeah I know" I sigh pushing the anger down leaning back into Axels relaxing hand…hands (as the first joins the second). Apparently I even closed my eyes as when they reopen, Mrs. Harada has gotten over her shock and has seemingly forgiven my outburst as she's partly turned towards the mass of people.

"You guys must be hungry, let's get you all some dinner. Come on." And with that she turns and walks back to the camp with us following a short distance behind. As happy as I am that Axel is ALIVE and HERE with me, it would certainly put a damper on things if I let my temper flare unchecked like that again. Even though they haven't directly said it, I know that they're deciding whether or not Axel, Tifa, Cloud, Leon and Yuffie are safe and trust worthy enough to be allowed near the rest of the school's population.

Whaaa. Okay so I don't consider myself all that great of a writer, but it was really sad to sign on after all this time and updates with like no new reviews. common people reviews make me happy and wanting to edit and finish getting my story up. Pretty please with whoop cream and cherries on top? :P


	8. Chapter 7

Another chapter edited and up! Hooray. The motivation of ice cream, music, a wonderful dog, and a crackling fire!

It was a pretty comical sight when we found Sora and the others eating in a group surrounded by tens of people. Sora and Yuffie apparently had some disagreement, I never knew what about, but it escalated into both trying to get in more words than the other. In the end Yuffie won as she was able to talk faster than Sora, much to the surprise of the crowd who've heard how fast Sora can speak when on a sugar high or just really excited. But they haven't met Yuffie before. Sadly Sora seems a fairly calm person when next to her and her crazy amounts of energy. Though I guess that's part of her charm, not that I would ever admit it at least to her, since if anyone messes with someone she cares about she'll pound them into next week and then some and still have way too much energy after.

Silently, while everyone else is too busy to notice us through their laughter, Cloud, Leon, Axel, and I find ourselves places to sit a few feet away from Yuffie. When Sora turns to mock glare at her for beating him, he spots us. A quick smile takes over the pout and he announces our presence to the rest of the group. "Roxas, Axel, Leon, Cloud when did you guys get back?"

"Just now" Axel answers for us. "Didn't miss anything did we?" he adds, in a light hearted teasing tone.

Tapping his chin and looking thoughtful "well now that you mention it…" Sora trail off teasing right back.

I swallow my mouthful of food and am about to throw in my own jab, but before I open my mouth, I notice that the crowd around us has become silent and tense with their eyes divided between myself and Axel, then straying towards Cloud and Leon before quickly flicking back to us. I assume Axel has notice the same thing when he shifts a bit so he can feel my right shoulder, hip, and leg against his left. Looking up at them, I challenge them to look away "it's rude to stare" I say in a calm voice that's loud enough to travel easily, but gentle enough to make it sound like I'm talking to a group of children instead of teenagers with a few adults thrown in the mix.

"Ahh, but Roxie it's not their fault" he teases "they just can't help, but stare, I'm just too hot and good looking for-"

I cuff him on the back of the head with little force rolling my eyes "you're full of crap."

"Ohh Roxie" he whines dramatically "you wound me with your harsh stabbing words." He clutches his chest for added effect before continuing "you must not say such things" he leans more towards me and acts as if he's going to whisper something confidentially in my ear, but instead speaks loud enough for everyone to hear "really now Roxas you shouldn't say such nasty things in front of these innocent minds." Without cracking a smile yet, he pulls back and taps my nose with his forefinger and says in a tone one would use when telling off their pet "bad Roxie I thought I taught you better than that."

Cracking a smile I rebut "but Axel I'm just following your example after all."

Failing to keep a straight face any longer either he concedes "touché Roxie, touché."

From just behind and above our heads Yuffie's voice sounds "so Axel you think you're hot?" she asks innocently.

I don't know when she got up and moved, but as I look up and tilt my head back, I see her standing with a pitcher over Axels head. "Sure am." Axel confirms cockily before tilting his head back as well to look at her.

"Well then I'll just have to cool you off" she says in a voice promising revenge on him. His eyes grow wide in surprise when they focus on the pitcher, but Yuffie doesn't give him any time to move before the pitcher is upended and the apparently full pitcher dumps the water all over Axel's face.

I start laughing lightly when Axel makes a few high pitched squeaking noises of surprise then starts spluttering indignantly pouting at Yuffie as she walks around him out of reach and back to her seat by Sora. At seeing Axel's pathetic pout and looking ridiculously like a wet puppy, my laughing increases. His pout turns into a light smirk as his eyes land on me. Ahh ohh I think as he quickly steals my plate of food and moves it out of reach and places it along with his own on a nearby log. My brief confusion turns into understanding when he grabs both of my hands pinning them at my sides and rubs his wet hair in my face, down my neck, and soaking my white jacket and gray shirt underneath. "Axxellll" I whine in a higher vice then normal as I try to wriggle away from the wetness. Not that I was succeeding; quite the contrary I seemed to be helping him get more of me wet.

I resigned myself to leaning back and taking the wet attack, in response, Axel leans further towards me. This ends up with me falling backwards and him tumbling after to land on top of me with a muffled hmmph into my chest. We both lay there for a second before Axel lifts his head up and we burst out in uncontrollable laughter. Shaking with mirth, Axel rolls off of me and lies beside me on the sand. I can hear Yuffie and Sora loudly laughing and I'm pretty sure I can hear the rest of our friends as well. Soon more and more people's laughter joins ours. By the time my laughter has died down to breathy exhales mixed with light laughter, my stomach hurts like hell.

I open my eyes to look at Axel and see him trying not to start laughing again and has a smile mirroring my own: light-hearted and happy. Moving my eyes away from his, I notice previous tension in the crowd has all but dissipated. I'd assume that they're still a bit nervous about seeing Leon and Clouds weapons on their backs and remembering me and Axel's fight along with his fire, but it seems that everyone's regular antics have relaxed the other students and by the looks of it the teacher close by as well as the principle too. Mrs. Harada appears amused and more relaxed since the gummy ship flew by this afternoon than I've seen her all day. I'm glad she's not all tense, but mostly because I'll have an easier time coercing her into letting Axel sleep 'next' to me tonight. There is no way in hell or any other world that I'm going to be apart from Axel tonight. Or for many days if not weeks and months at that. I've only just got him back and I'm not about to let him be further than an easy arms length from me or at least close enough that I can still see him or hear him. I'm sure I seem pretty drastic, but I know that I can't lose him. Not again, not ever again and right now only when I'm touching him or am close enough that I can feel his body temperature, does it truly feel like he's here and not an illusion or a dream.

Sitting up off the ground, Axel follows my example and once again I can sense the power of fire moving through his body before I can visually see its effects. In a haze of steam, Axel's hair dries along with his face and his clothes where the water had splashed onto or dripped down later. As I expected, everyone around us looks shocked and a bit wary if not scared with the exception of our friends who've traveled between worlds before. Apart from our friends, everyone steps back. As Axel brings a small flame into his hand and a couple of people let out terrified sounds as he holds the flame in front of me and directs it to evaporate the water on me and my clothes. The flames feel wonderfully soothing as they brush my face to lick down my neck then seep into my clothes ruffling them in the light breeze the rising heat creates.

With a light smile on my face, I let my eyes drift close as I reach for Axel's hand with the fire and pull it towards me until his hand is cupping my cheek. Almost immediately, I feel more power surge and soon I feel warmth spread throughout my whole body. I could easily stay like this for hours, but with the fight earlier, I know Axel hasn't had an adequate amount of time to replenish his energy and fire power. Opening my eyes I let his hand fall from my face. Immediately his fire stops rushing over me and the warmth surrounding me slowly dissipates returning my body along with Axel's to normal human body temperature levels. Part of me almost feels cold without the additional heat, but I know it's just me missing Axel's comfortable heat.

I imagine it must have been a strange sight with me covered in flames, but not getting burned or harmed in any way and not appearing to be in any sort of discomfort; quite the opposite enjoying it. None of the people here besides us world travelers have probably ever even seen magic let alone can use it and have personally seen it used and fully believe in it. And I'm sure there are those here in the crowd that only now just began believing in magic and some still that are having a hard time accepting it and are probably trying to play it off as some trick. I can imagine how strange and difficult this is for them to be wrapping their minds around. It's not the same but I think it might be like when I was a nobody and would observe those with hearts and try to imagine what it would feel like to have one of my own. I would spend days or weeks trying to figure out why a person with a heart would do certain things for someone they appeared cared about even if they would get severely hurt in the process. At the time it seemed illogical and I was unable to wrap my brain around how a person could bring themselves to purposefully throw themselves into harm's way when the other person would only be injured at worse or sometimes remain completely oblivious to the other persons sacrifice.

Even though the two instances are quite different, I can understand the difficulty in comprehending something that you witness but goes against what you've been told and/or believe in. Or is totally way out of your way of thinking. I would bet it's easier for them to accept our power than it is to see that Axel's fire burns and acts like normal fire on anything except Axel and myself which it doesn't harm in any way even if Axel tries to will it to.

As I suspected, it doesn't take long after the fire is gone from sight and the heat radiating off us for many of the students to step forward once more and start bombarding us – well more like Axel – about his fire. I almost laugh when I hear questions about our relationship even though I'm pretty sure we made that bit of information quite obvious from kissing in plain view of everyone and walking around holding hands or with our arms around one another's waist.

Thankfully as the students press closer and continuously spout question after question, Tifa steps forward for crowd control. "Ease up there kids. Roxas and Axel can't possibly answer all those questions as fast as your all asking them. Besides they were trying to enjoy a meal without the bombardment of question and having all your eyes watching their every move" she pauses for breath while eyeing the now silent crowd "I don't think any of you would like to be in their place right now. So, go and eat your dinners somewhere where you can't bother these two and don't stare at them either. They're human beings just like the rest of us not some exotic species to gaulk at."

After some hesitation one by one the students and teachers slowly move away to either finish whatever dinner they have or form groups around the camp to talk. Once they have started moving away, I take my eyes off them and nudge Axel motioning for him to return my plate. He leans over and grabs his own after I have received mine and scoots close to me against so our legs and shoulders are touching once more. "We're going to be the talk of the school and the town huh?"

"Yeah, though it'll spread to the few other islands in this world pretty fast too. I bet that most will think it either an elaborate story made up by the students or that all of the hard to believe parts are fanciful exaggerations of what happened."

"So pretty much they'll treat us like celebrities and be the paparazzi until whatever rumors get out dies down?" Axel concludes.

Agreeing with his assessment we finish our dinner without anymore disturbances from the other students. We join in the conversations that are going on amongst Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon as well as Selphie and Tidus every now and then. But for the most part, we are happy to just sit back in silence enjoying each other's company.

There had been plans for the students to participate in activities over the course of this afternoon and evening, but Axel's appearance with the gummy ship effectively distracted and occupied everyone's attention. I am only reminded of how things were supposed to go today when Takashi and Satoshi walk by a good hour or so after dinner. Seeing them reminds me of the sleeping arraignments; I know I'll have an easier time convincing the principle and teachers to let Axel sleep in my tent if all the people that also are supposed to sleep in it are more or less okay with it. Besides it is also polite and I would feel sort of bad if I didn't ask them. Sora will be fine with it I know without a doubt, it's just the other two or more specifically Takashi that I need to persuade. I think Satoshi will be pretty cool about it.

Grabbing Axe's hand, I stand and tug his arm giving him the hint to follow suit. Once he's on his feet, I lead him after Takashi and Satoshi's retreating backs waving off any questions that come our way from my friends and pointedly ignore any eyes trying to catch my gaze so their owners mouth can start spewing questions. Thankfully Takashi and Satoshi's destination is our tent which is away from most of the people and their stares. Before they enter the tent, we're only a few steps behind them so I raise my voice just enough for them to hear "Takashi? Satoshi?"

They both turn around quickly surprised from not hearing our close approach "yeah" they question together."

Before I voice my question, I take in Takashi's nervous body language with his shifty glances at Axel standing to my right and a partial step behind with our hands still linked and Satoshi's relaxed stance just looking curiously at me and Axel. I hesitate a moment suddenly unsure of how to word my request. Getting irritated with myself I decide to just start talking and hope I word it right "hey, I was uhh wondering if you guys wouldn't mind if Axel sleeps in the tent with us. I know it's a lot to ask since neither of you know him and I wouldn't blame you if you were…wary of him after our duel today and all, but Sora and them trust him…" I trail off not sure of anything else to say. "I-I'm sorry about this morning." I say quietly looking more at Takashi than Satoshi as the apology was more for snapping at him anyways. "Please" I practically beg dropping my eyes to the ground in front of their feet.

I feel Axel's hand tighten around my own in comfort and I can feel his eyes on the back of my head. I know if I turn to look at him that he will be concerned and partly curious about what warranted an apology from me. Apologies from me were rare and rarer still if I mean them when we were nobody's. I'm thankful he doesn't pull me into a hug or do anything affectionate for the sole reason that it would be more likely for the boys in front of us to deny me.

Satoshi is the first to answer and does so with a kind smile which lets me release the small breath I had been holding "I don't mind." he proceeds to take a few steps forward towards Axel holding his hand out in a gesture for Axel to take it and shake "I'm Satoshi, one of Roxas' classmates."

Using the hand not already holding mine, Axel grips his hand "Axel, but I'm sure you already heard, though it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too" he returns releasing Axel's hand and looking back at Takashi when he begins speaking.

Looking at me, "apology accepted" he starts not giving an answer to my question until he gets a few answers from me "he's the one you were dreaming about?"

I nod ignoring the gaze I can feel coming from Axel.

"Why you rarely ever smiled and never laughed?"

"Yes" I say firmly.

"Ohh" he responds in a low voice "…yeah I don't care if he stays in our tent."

Immediately the bruising grip I didn't notice I had on Axel's hand loosens to a gentle hold as a large smile quickly spreads across my face. "Thank you!" I say actually letting Axel's hand go and pretty much glomping them both repeating 'thank you' over and over. When I pull away, I hear Axel right behind me.

"Thank you" in a much more subdued tone.

I spin around to face him and without warning jump up wrapping my arms around his neck. As soon as he stabilizes me via wrapping his own arms around my torso, I can't help but give him a quick happy kiss. It doesn't last long, barely over a second, but I don't want Takashi or Satoshi to change their minds, so without waiting to test their patients, I push lightly at Axel in a sign to let me down which he does without complaint. Once my feet are settled on the ground, I let Axels take one of my hands in his again and use my other hand to scratch sheepishly at the back of my head, much like Sora sometimes does "hehe, sorry."

Takashi rolls his eyes with an amused grin "just keep it pg."

"Of course" nothing past pg will probably ever happen between us when we know that there is at least one other person around. We both agreed this when we were still nobody's that it not only seems weird to us, but it can be pretty awkward for those witness or within hearing range. We learned the latter – unfortunately – multiple times when we were in the company of a couple seriously pushing the limits of acceptable PDA in other words. Since those experiences, we have done our best not to push it and make those around us uncomfortable, not to mention it's awkward for us to know that someone is watching…ewww…creepy.

Satoshi asks "hey do you have a sleeping bag or anything?"

Axel pauses a moment before answering "no I don't but I'll be fine. I don't get cold easily."

Just as Satoshi's about to say something in response Takashi cuts in first "is it because you can really control fire?" he asks looking much like a little kid about to get something really cool for their birthday.

"Yes more or less" Axel answers then adds before Takashi can ask his next question "but I'm tired. Maybe I'll show you tomorrow or something okay?"

His face falls a bit but I know he can understand not wanting to do something when tired and can probably guess that controlling something takes effort and energy. "Ohh alright" he concedes "well you better go talk to the principle huh?"

I'm not looking forward to that conversation, but I know it's necessary "yeah, common Axel." As I begin to lead him away from the tents Takashi steps into arms reach of Axel and holds his hand out for Axel to take.

"I don't believe I ever introduced myself. I'm Takashi."

Shaking his hand Axel doesn't bother restating the obvious so just says "nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Takashi agrees "see you guys later."

"Yeah good luck" Satoshi adds.

With that we turn and head back towards the mass of people scanning the crowd for the one person who can grant our immediate wish. It takes a few minutes to find her and another to get to her and her attention for long enough to motion to follow us. We don't want to attract any attention…or well at least as little as possible. Carefully we make our way through the mass of bodies once more heading towards the tents again as no one is going to bed yet and to be away from prying eyes.

I only check once to make sure she's following us. Axel is easy enough to follow due to his tall stature and long red hair, but still I didn't want to have to go find her again. I don't stop until we're several tents from view and I'm sure there's no one around to bug us, turning around to face her with Axel, I take a slow calming breath trying to calm my pulse and will myself to stop sweating from nervousness of her saying no. Though, the thought that I can always disobey and join Axel on the gummy ship finally calms me. Not that I'd really want to have to sneak or use force, but I will if it's the only way I can stay with Axel. "I – we have a request" I begin pausing to let her say something. When she doesn't, I continue "let Axel sleep in my tent" I partly state as a demand, partly as a question.

"I knew at some point you'd come asking that, but…" she trails off.

Before she can elaborate, I cut in with "Sora trusts him and Takashi and Satoshi who share the tent with us are okay with it I already asked them."

"Roxas I know you two want to be together, but I really don't feel comfortable with it. Even though none of your friends have been anything but friendly besides his…attack earlier-"

"If you didn't notice, I was the one who attacked him" I snap at her quick to defend Axel. Besides it's true I did attack first and made him summon his chakrams and defend himself.

Trying to soothe me, Axel moves to rubbing my shoulders for the second time today, adding "I don't know if you could tell, but I was on the defensive for most of our skirmish. I only drew my chakrams when Roxas attacked me and never struck at him until I figured out what he was doing."

"That's nice to know but you did strike at him. What about that fire you can create. I'm glad it can't harm Roxas, but I can't get any assurance that you won't end up using it during the night and burn my student's."

Quickly before I did something we'd both regret, Axel pulls me to him covering my mouth with one hand and restraining me with his arms so I can't reach her with my fists or presently summon key blades. I try screaming around his hand. What I'm trying to say I don't even know, but I do know I want to see her in pain. No one and I mean no one ever says that; not in front of me and not about Axel. He would never hurt someone. He fights heartless and nobody's no one else with the intent to truly injure or erase from existence. Axel's hold on me is tight and strong and I know I will not be able to get free. Lucky for the principle, I must grudgingly I settle for glaring at her for all I'm worth, while lightly still trying to get out of Axel's grip.

"I understand your concern but I'm tired and have no intentions of using my power let alone against anyone. Besides I cannot summon fire when I'm asleep so there won't be any accidents. If I did have intentions to hurt you or your school I would have done so already. I'm not afraid of you or anyone else here and a bit of water wouldn't have stopped me. I've been around your staff and students for hours now. You've all been in close range. Ever since me and Roxas came for dinner every one of your students and staff have been close enough to me to burn in an instant if that was my intention. I saw you when Yuffie dumped water on my head so I know you were around for when I summoned my fire to dry off. No one was hurt then. If I wanted to hurt someone, it would have been so easy to say that I didn't have that fine of control over my fire and burned some of them then. But I didn't and I do have really good control. There is a limit on how much fire I can use and it takes time to renew that energy. You trusted me enough to leave with Roxas this afternoon for hours with Cloud and Leon who you know nothing about. Why all the reservations now? I gain nothing from hurting anyone here. I just want to be with Roxas and he just wants to be with me. The last time we saw one another, we both thought we'd never see each other again and that the other was as good as dead. Please, we're trying not to cause any trouble or draw attention. Can't you understand we just don't want to be apart."

Axel's words seem to have eased at least some of the principles worries, but she still hesitates and doesn't give in "Roxas obviously knows and trusts you along with his friends, but the rest of us…I can't say the same for. I'd like to but I can't put my students in that position. This has nothing to do with trusting you, but the safety of my school. I do feel better about letting you be around my students now than I did when you first arrived, but I've also had time to think about the situation. I really don't know you at all. I can hardly believe I let Roxas leave with you and the other two men earlier. The only thing I can go on is your friends words and the words of the four that came here with you Axel. I can't with a clear conscious let you stay with my students."

"Takashi and Satoshi trust me enough to let me say and sleep in their tent. They're not afraid of me. Anyways Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, and I will be sleeping somewhere tonight. Wouldn't it be best if I'm with Roxas who can beat me in a fight?"

Pausing to think she asks "you two will be together tonight no matter what I say huh?"

Finally releasing my mouth sensing I was finally calm enough not to do something stupid, we both say "yes" simultaneously with conviction.

Sighing she makes her decision "we have a few spare tents so here's what's going to happen." I'm a bit worried, but maintain my silence and still posture "Roxas, you and Axel will share a large six person tent with Sora and Riku along with the other two guys…what were their names again?"

"Cloud and Leon." I supply.

"Yes Cloud and Leon while Kairi and Naminé will join the two girls Tifa and…"

"Yuffie" Axel helps.

"Yes Yuffie. I'd say that's more than acceptable." Yes, yes that is extremely acceptable. I nod my head yes and assume Axel does the same as there is no verbal response from him either. "Although I must require that the tents be placed among the teachers."

We're going to be sleeping right next to each other and we won't be separated! I feel immensely relieved and happy. Even if this wasn't what I was wanting, this is even better. Among friends they'll let us get away with more than if we were with Takashi and Satoshi or other classmates. "Sounds great! We'll go let them know." I say flashing her a genuinely happy grin.

Before we return to the others me and Axel chorus a "thank you."

From the tents we don't have much difficulty finding our friends. We let each know of the new sleeping arrangements and that we'll set the tents up and show them where they are later, but to keep the altered sleeping arrangements a secret from as many as possible. Everyone didn't need to know, just the people who were going to be sleeping in a different place tonight. To keep questions at a minimum from the other students, we also all agreed to move our things into the tents me and Axel set up after most of the other students retire to their tents.

The rest of the night passes by fairly quickly from me and Axel setting up the tents to me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé getting our sleeping bags and gear into the new tents. Cloud and Leon disappeared for a while much to Axel's amusement and the teachers annoyance, but when they returned, they had five sleeping bags and rolls for themselves, Tifa, Yuffie, and Axel. Since they obviously left for the sleeping bags, the principle requested that next time they leave that they let someone know where they're going even if it's Tifa or Yuffie. Somehow I don't think she realizes that they're in their twenties and shouldn't be patronized like that. Cloud especially doesn't really listen to others when they tell him what to do, unless it's necessary or he feels like it. But whatever if they don't like it, they can speak up.

Anyways when we went to bed, the girls went to their tent and us guys into ours. Sora and Riku opened their sleeping bags so one was under them and the second as their covers after asking if that was okay with the other four of us. Of course it was, like any of us would have anything against it. Cloud and Leon kept their bags separate, but did lie side by side pretty close together. Axel couldn't help but make a few off hand comments about their and our sleeping arrangements. I don't think Sora and Riku got the implications but Cloud and Leon sure did as they heatedly glared at Axel for some time, but made no comment.

Similar to Sora and Riku, Axel and I also opened our bags and as soon as we were both under the top sleeping bag, we cuddled together. With both of us on our sides facing each other, he uses his lower arm to form a pillow for me to lay my head on with my nose almost touching his chest while his other arm wraps around my waist holding me close and protectively. I have one arm around his waist as well held in place by the arm wrapped around me. My other arm is between us leaving the attached hand to lightly fist the material of his shirt in. With our legs intertwined we quietly exchange kisses and whisper back and forth until we've both slip into a restful sleep while the others occupying our tent (mainly Sora and Riku) hold on their own conversation talking well past when we cease to really hear them.

I awake sometime after everyone else has fallen asleep and well before dawn to Axel shifting relentlessly. His once comfortable hold on me is now too tight and as he turns over, he pulls me along with him. Even with the moonlight outside, I can only make out his outline, but by his quiet murmurings I can tell whatever he's dreaming of is causing him distress. His mutterings turn more understandable as I try wriggling my arms free to wake him with. I catch something that sounds suspiciously like "don't leave…Rox where are you?..." as I finally tug my arms free.

I know from previous experiences that when waking him from a dream that he tends to be loud. So with one hand, I cover his mouth leaving his nose with plenty of breathing room while I use my other hand to shake his shoulder. I wriggle up in his uncomfortable hold until my mouth is level with his ear. Whispering and shaking his shoulder gently I carefully try to wake him without disturbing the others in the tent. "Axel, Ax wake up. You're dreaming. I'm right here common wake up." When my only response is him tightening his arms even more I begin shaking his shoulder more firmly "Ax your holding me right now; can't you feel me in your arms? Wake-" I'm cut off when he rolls us so he's mostly laying on me and partly on his side. When his arms begin to restrict my breathing, I start wriggling and moving his shoulder more drastically "please Axel wake up. Please babe it's alright I'm right here." I plead. And finally, finally his grip on me loosens and with one last "pleas wake up" from me, he turns sharply to sit up with a muffled shout dragging me along with him.

It takes a few seconds to get his bearings. His wide eyes relax when they focus on me. He looks relieved before becoming momentarily confused followed by realization. He must have forgotten that he came here today…yesterday and found me. I slowly remove my hand from his mouth watching carefully for any possible noisy outbursts; sensing none forth coming I slip my hand around his neck and pull his head forward until it's resting on my shoulder. His arms tighten once again around me, but this time in a comfortable way with one arm reaching across my shoulders with its hand clutching the far shoulder and his other arms is looped around my waist drawing me close to him. I shift my legs so I'm straddling his waist.

My heart pulls at his uneven breathing and at the way he buries his face snuggly into my shoulder when I start rubbing soothing circles into his upper back. I don't say anything knowing that just holding me right now is the most comforting thing for him. He'll talk if he wants to, but from past experiences, he probably won't bring it up until the afternoon or evening after an unpleasant middle of the night awakening.

When I'm about to shift to adjust my legs once more Axel leans back until we're both horizontal. With a nudge from him, I roll off straightening my legs so I'm laying on my side. He follows my movements with the addition of scooting down some so his head remains pressed against my shoulder.

I keep his head wrapped up in my arms lazily stroking his hair until I can feel his breathing even out and deepen. When his body and hold on me loosens entirely, I know he's asleep. I continue to run my hands through his hair now comforting myself with him really being alive and in my arms. Eventually I fall back asleep and dream of Twilight Town; this time with a happy ending.

And no this isn't the last chapter even if it does sound a bit like it. There will be two more plus the epilogue. :D Review?derstand and then I'm dreaming a happy endingCloud and Leon sure did as they heatedly glared at Axel for some time, but made k


	9. Chapter 8

I guess this is more of a summary/leading up to an event chapter and is a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but hey the last chapter and epilogue are longer and have more Akuroku fluff in them! Promise!

**Chapter 8:**

The first half of the day following Axel's arrival went by in a tired blur; from getting up to each meal to the activities I previously thought I wouldn't enjoy to the few stolen conversations and the many kisses I shared with Axel. I was tired throughout the entire day; a bit sore and worn out from the events of yesterday. Aside from being tired my day overall seemed so light and carefree. I wasn't worrying or sad about anything from the first time since…well maybe it was the first time I truly wasn't worried about anything. When I was a nobody, there were always the demanding responsibility of gathering hearts and hoping I wouldn't start fading before I found my reason or a heart to make me a somebody.

That afternoon Tifa and Yuffie went to check on the gummy ship doing a routine check on the ship and all of its instruments. The device Cid made to detect approximate levels of nobody's and heartless concentrations had dramatically increased since they first arrived. When they arrived, I later learned the levels looked normal, nothing to cause worry or suggest a rapid increase in their populations. However, when I saw Yuffie and Tifa coming back I knew at once something wasn't right; their faces said as much.

Instead of telling us, they took Cloud and Leon back to the ship to double check things and estimate about how long it would be until they started appearing and attacking.

This time it is only Tifa who comes back and tells me and Axel (who came up and ask her what is wrong) to find Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé and wait for her as she searches for the principle and my teachers (the ones she spoke to earlier). Without question, we filter throughout the students gathered in groups either around bonfires or close by along the shore. Within a few minutes we have find each of them and meet everyone where Tifa is waiting with the adults at the edge of the beach and forest. As we approach to her, she says to follow her and she'll explain once we get to the gummy ship. Along the way my mind buzzes with possibilities for why Tifa looks so grim. Has someone died? Does the King have an important assignment for us? Is someone or something trying to make another Kingdom Hearts and we have to fight?

Tifa's seriousness and unknown urgency is making Axel nervous and judging by his firm grip on my hand, how close to me he's walking, and by his tense posture and slightly narrowed eyes.

Sora tries a few times to get Tifa to tell us what is going on but all he receives for his efforts are an icy glare warning him not to push it and that he'll find out when we get to the ship.

Upon arriving at the gummy ship, we find the lift door down and Cloud waiting for us. As we approach, Cloud singles out Sora and directs his statement at him with the direction his eyes are looking "you need to see the radar levels."

Sora quickly steps forward hurrying onto the ship ahead of us up the ramp and out of sight. From his tense posture I know he's worried too and most likely the rest of us teenagers are too.

The principle speaks up and voices the question we all undoubtedly have in our minds "is something wrong?"

Cloud simply glances at her before carefully taking in our surroundings. Tifa fills in for him vocally since only a select few can understand or interpret Clouds facial expressions and body language. "Perhaps, we're just triple checking. We want to be absolutely sure before we raise any alarm or worry anyone. If Sora finds the same thing each of us did, then we're going to be in a bit of a bind in a few days. But hopefully-"

"Tifa" Sora interrupts from the top of the lowered ramp "I found the same thing." I faintly hear Leon's voice from further inside the ship but I can't tell what he's saying. "You should all come up." Sora says disappearing once more.

"We'll explain inside, I'd rather not chance any of your students eves dropping and causing undue alarm." Tifa clarifies once again motioning to those of us who've been on a gummy ship before to go first. Riku, Kairi, and Naminé take the initiative and board first followed by Axel and I. A glance behind me shows Tifa leading the three adults on board as well closely followed by Cloud.

I never gave any thought of how much space a gummy ship cock pit has…or the lack there of, but with thirteen people it feels extremely small. Even with Cloud hanging back by the closing hatch, Sora pressed against Riku's chest and me against Axels, the girls shoulder to shoulder between me and Sora, then the rest of the adults standing close together not touching until Tifa squeezes her way so she's standing next to Leon. To make room for Tifa, Yuffie jumps on Leon's back and shushes him as he tries to protest the contact and that he's not someone that gives piggy back rides. Yuffie just ignores his demands opting to ruffle his hair to further annoy him. He glares icily at her, but she seems immune to it as she just smiles back. Realizing he wasn't getting Yuffie off his back anytime soon, Leon starts telling us why we're all squished into this small space. "For those of you who don't know what this is," he gestures at a device that I vaguely remember seeing on board before, but didn't care to listen to Sora when he had been explaining what everything on the ship was used for, "it's a heartless and nobody monitor."

"A monitor for what?" Daisuke questions.

I wonder how he's going to explain this. I know if I were one of them I wouldn't believe that there are humans who've turned into creatures with no hearts that seek to steal other people hearts and draw them into darkness.

Leon rubs his nose and traces the scar that cuts across his face. I wonder for the first time how he actually got that scar. Did a heartless or nobody do it? Was he training with someone? Did he trip and fall on something? Well it doesn't matter I decide before he tells the staff present that "they're creatures, dangerous creatures that seek out humans and take their hearts…" Not just humans though, the mer-people from Atlantica, those from the Pride Lands, and Halloween Town too.

"Heartless and nobody's? I've never heard of them let alone animals that only target humans" the principle reasons.

"No you wouldn't have, they stick to the shadows and rarely appear any more but when they do they cause a lot of damage. One wrong move and you'll be done for."

I know we can't tell them everything since they wouldn't believe us but if the heartless and nobody's are going to be attacking telling them the whole truth would probably be best. They would believe us when they attack for sure if they won't now.

"They do exist whether you believe us or not. The kids key blades are proof enough. Key blades and their chosen wilders are the most effective against these creatures. Our weapons work too," Leon explains pointing out himself along with Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, and Axel "but key blade wielders can deal and take more damage without falling than we can."

Looking shocked for the first time, Mrs. Harada repeats "more damage? You mean getting hurt. I will not allow my students to get hurt!" she declares too loudly for such a small space so tightly clamped. "Do not drag these kids into danger, I've been lenient enough allowing you around my students knowing each of you have weapons!" she's not happy at all and I can't really blame her, but we can't run form this. It doesn't matter what she says we're all going to fight and defeat any and all heartless and nobody's we come across.

I feel Axel tense against my back, turning my head until I can see his face. Immediately I know that he wants to argue, but is holding back since the teachers and principals trust in him is almost nothing. Before I start arguing though Kairi speaks up and that's probably for the best as I've been snippety lately and all the teachers know Kairi the best out of all of us. "I know it sound scary and it is at times I won't deny that, but we can still all hold our own against the heartless and nobody's. We don't get hurt often and even when we do, we have potions and spells to heal ourselves and each other."

"That is besides the point Kairi-"

"The heartless and nobody's will come and attack. Either we fight them head on and protect everyone easily or you prevent us and they'll still come and kill lots of your students." Kairi cuts her off, her usual patients thinning rapidly.

Speaking mostly to the art teacher Sora adds "you saw our art projects the creatures in mine were some of the lower level heartless and nobody's. The symbols in one of Naminé's frames are the markings for heartless and nobody's. We've been fighting them for years. It's mostly why we were all gone so long. We had to help our friends get rid of the heartless and nobody's in their worlds as well as the other worlds that were being bombarded."

Before any of the teachers can speak I talk first "either you let us fight unhindered while you and the rest of the school are safely back in town or say and watch while you all scramble to get away while we try to stop them from killing you and taking your hearts. You saw me and Axel fight. We didn't just train together for kicks. The reason was to be able to deal with these creatures. Every one of us are capable experienced fighters. Sure Kairi and Naminé haven't had much experience, but after them I've fought the least out of the rest of us. Leon, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie all lost their home worlds because of the heartless before Sora, Riku, and Kairi first all disappeared. This isn't some joke or prank we're pulling"

That shuts them up and creates a tense silence until Leon breaks it a long minute later "I know this is a lot to take in and hard to believe but we're all experienced fighter here. We know each heartless and nobody's weaknesses, their strengths, as well as how they fight. This isn't something you can ignore. They will show up in a few days and when they do you and your students had best be off this island."

"How do you expect us to believe all these stories. How is some 'creature' just going to appear on this island specifically and not in other places where there's people…if I'm supposed to believe that they actually exist and target humans." I'm not sure if Mrs. Harada is angry, in denial, or something else, but she most certainly doesn't sound pleased.

"It doesn't matter whether you believe us or not. We're telling you you're going to be in danger. You have to follow school policy and take action if someone comes forward with information. Nobody can do anything against you if you act to get your students to safety after being told of a threat. No one gets hurt and is safe. Though you'd probably get fired if you do nothing." With that Naminé get her to agree, but unsurprisingly she is still doubtful.

Breathing out a stressed breath, the principle gives in "alright I'll radio the boat crew and have them pick us up tomorrow morning. But I still don't get why you're so convinced that they will only attack this island."

For the first time Riku speaks answering her question "as Leon told you key blades are the most effective against them. They can sense key blades and when they do, they mass together and attack the wielder. They hate us key blade wilders and will always come after us. We have stronger hearts than most so they also especially want our hearts more than a normal person like you. Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, and Axel also have unusually strong hearts, so they'll be targeted as well. Everyone else on this island should be relatively safe."

When Riku is finished explaining Cloud asks the question I've been wondering about the answer to since this conversation started "why are they massing like this after only one short fight."

Suddenly realizing the probable answer, I resist the urge to flinch, opting to push closer to Axel for comfort "I-I think that's my fault." I admit gaining everyone's eyes on me, though gratefully none are accusing or blaming. When Axel's arms wrap around me, I continue "I've been having Sora and sometimes Riku have mock battles with our key blades out…"

"Hey it's not your fault Roxas" Sora says immediately and I'm grateful but still if I hadn't suggested it, we probably wouldn't be in this mess. "Me or Riku could have said no or insisted on using something else in place of our blades. Besides, none of us knew that it would draw them out like this." Then looking at Leon "why now? Why was yesterday special to have triggered them like this?"

"I…" he begins before rubbing his scar thoughtfully "how long do you guys usually fight for? And did you ever use any magic before?"

"We've never fought for that long before" Riku begins.

"And we never used magic" Sora finishes.

"As much as we've learned about their strengths and weaknesses, as well as that they attack those with hearts especially those with strong hearts or key blades, we don't know how they're attracted to us and how they're able to sense and find us. I wonder if it's something like a bat with sonar and when a key blade user uses magic, the signal is stronger. I mean we're able to detect them with our devices and tell when they're grouping together and we know they can sense us somehow so it's not impossible for them to be able to find us faster when we use magic."

I agree. Maybe it's part of their drive to collect hearts that allows them to sense us and as far as I can tell those who wield key blades and/or magic have especially strong hearts. Our hearts would probably be like the light at the end of their dark existence. I mean isn't that what Organization XIII was all about. Collecting strong hearts among the weak in hopes of finding a heart that would/could accommodate our own heart-devoid bodies? Wow. I never realized how simple and fundamental Organization XIII was. I used to be a nobody and did the same type of thing, attacking not only people but the heartless as well. I was in their position, just with a more evolved conscious.

"OK!" Yuffie shouts from Leon's back making the latter wince "we can do all the theorizing later. We need to prepare to kick some heartless and nobody butt!"

I don't know Yuffie well, but she always seems to be itching for a fight though she doesn't come off to me as super aggressive or violent. Maybe she likes the thrill of battle, a good fight, has become so used to fighting for her and her friends lives…or likes to have something to burn off her energy with…I dunno, but she always seems ready for action whatever the time of day. I believe Sora once told me her, Leon and some others have long lost their home world forever and only survived because they left fighting for their lives. Perhaps that experience is what drives her to battle so eagerly wanting to get back at the unfairness of loosing what was once dear to her and to protect what is now precious so she won't ever have to go through what she has again.

Tifa pulls me out of my thoughts when she starts telling us what has been done and needs to be. "Alright Leon call Chip and Dale and have them inform Merlin, Cid, and the King. Mrs. Harada can you arrange tomorrows pick up for the morning; the earlier you and your school get off this island the better and please arrange a staff only meeting so they can all be filled in on what's going on. If you want I can come as well and help you with the explaining and give you all some information for direction in case the heartless and nobody show up early. We don't think they will show up earlier than we already talked about, but it doesn't hurt to have an emergency plan." Turning away from the teachers, she asks us teens "which of you knows the island best?"

"Me and Riku" Sora answers.

"Ok then one of you will pair with Cloud and the other with Yuffie and show them the islands layout. Especially hiding places, if there are any doors, and ideal regrouping locations. I'll dig out the health and magic potions in the first aid kit and see if I can uncover any more on the ship then divide them among us. I'll probably give a few extras to myself, Yuffie, cloud, and Leon since we can't use magic and are mainly solo fighters. Axel you'll be fighting with Roxas correct?" With a nod from Axel she continues "alright then we'll regroup after dinner and come up with more of a plan. Leon and I will keep an eye on the heartless and nobody movement."

The remainder of the afternoon was spent avoiding questions from students asking us why we were gone for so long and why the teachers were hurrying about and having meetings away from everyone. Me and Axel accompanied Sora and Yuffie around the island (Riku took Cloud, Kairi, and Naminé) before meeting up with the teachers and the others at various points throughout the day. Some teachers didn't take much convincing, but the vast majority is understandably skeptic and only agreed to an early pick up because they didn't want to be liable if anything really did happen. Can't really blame them but still can't they believe even just a little after yesterday's events? What do they think that was; some magic show?

Dinner was an odd affair with the teachers having decided not to tell the students why they're being picked up early, just that they are. The principle must want to keep them happy and not cause undue panic. Meanwhile the students wonder what's going on only knowing that they're getting picked up early. After much debate the principle pretty much had no choice but to leave me, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Naminé behind on the island with Axel, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie.

When dinner was done and over with those of us that are staying behind got a camp fire to ourselves. While me and Axel had our own conversation, the rest more or less had one of their own. We all figured after the students and teacher leave tomorrow it would be easiest then to come up with a plan. This way we could all walk to key locations on the island and discuss the best places to fight.

It's weird waiting for a battle and getting so prepared. I know it's a good thing, but it still makes me nervous; more nervous than the missions I used to do where I never knew how many heartless I'd be up against or what kinds. I must admit I'd rather just jump into a fight with some potions instead of all this waiting around shenanigans.

I'm not sure whether the sight and sounds of Leon, Cloud, and Yuffie polishing and sharpening their weapons and Tifa oiling her gloves is comforting or grating on my nerves. Well I suppose either way with one of Axel's arms around me and one of mine around him I feel pretty calm considering the situation. I know Axel's a strong and experienced fighter so I try not to worry about him and the fight ahead. I don't think I'd even think twice about it, but I really can't lose him. Not again. I was so close to completely breaking the first time that I know that if I lose him again that I won't make it without him a second time. I may be strong, but I'm not even about to deny that I'm not strong enough to lose my…my soul mate a second time. I even watched the first time. I really can't – NO nothing will happen. This time I'm fighting by his side he will never need to do another full attack like he did last time. There will be ten of us fighting, half of us can use healing magic and we'll all have healing and magic restoration potions. I don't need to worry about him Really I –

"Rox" draws me out of my internal ramblings and forces me to refocus on Axel. Crossing his other arm in front of me, he locks his hands together and leans into me. My thoughts calm and I slowly relax my body as I let the murmur of voices from our friends and the waves rolling onto the shore fill my mind.

That night Cloud and Leon sleep on the gummy ship to keep an eye on the monitor while the rest of us claim sleep in the tents once more. Axel and I turn in early for a long nights rest; mostly for me seeing as I got progressively more tired throughout the day. Unsurprisingly I fall asleep fast and don't wake until Axel is shaking me the next morning.

Meh…I guess the usual request from my readers: review?

Ohh and thank you Dreamy Duskywing for the reviews! Much appreciated and I guess I can't deny that I rarely ever read a story that doesn't have complete as the status hehe….


	10. Chapter 9

Hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far!

Loud voices and rushed movement all around the tent make me briefly wonder why I didn't wake before the hand shaking me out of my dreams. "What's going on?"

"The heartless and nobody's are on the move. The monitor is making it look like they're going to show up a lot sooner than we first thought."

Sitting up quickly "have any been spotted?" I fish around my bag next to my sleeping bag I search for a clean set of clothes that will be ideal for fighting in…something loose enough to move around in but not too loose as to easily snag on something and with lots of pockets.

"No not yet. The teachers are getting all your classmates packed and ready for the boat. They called someone so the boat will here pretty soon."

"Why didn't you wake me earlier?"

"You looked tired. I wanted you to rest for as long as possible."

I hum in agreement. Can't really argue with that; I was really tired last night and am glad I was able to sleep in somewhat. "When are they supposed to start showing up?"

"Not until this evening…but according to Cloud and Leon their rate of showing up seems to be increasing exponentially." Changing alongside Axel, I make a mental list of the items I'll need and have during the fight as well as all the islands significant features and locations we briefly agreed upon yesterday. Tying my last shoe lace brings an end to my mental list and a beginning to me and Axel arranging the bonus items Tifa handed out last night in our pockets or in the case of a few defense items securing them to our persons.

Stepping out of the tent, I glance down at my watch; it's just after nine. There should be plenty of time for all the students to get off this island and back to town. I wonder if any of us should go back with them in case some nobody's and heartless show up back on the mainland too.

Everything is going smoothly from the boat arriving and everyone being ready to go and me and Axel helping load the boat. Really it couldn't have even been a quarter to eleven yet when I heard someone scream. Whipping my head up, my eyes search for a disturbance with heartless or nobody's as the cause. I easily spot a few floods that have a quickly growing crowd surrounding them. Resisting rolling my eyes, I raise my voice and tell those within a good thirty feet of me to get on the boat and forget any of their belongings not in hand or already on the boat.

Looking back to where the heartless are, I see Sora and Riku running up and quickly dispatching them. "What are you guys waiting for? Hurry and get on the boat!" Riku yells at everyone staring at him and Sora as well as the place where the heartless were just moments ago. No one moves anywhere just continuing to stare like a bunch of idiots. Soon there's more heartless appearing. Different types and apparently the nobody's have decided to show themselves as well as dusks begin appearing.

"MOVE!" I hear Kairi or perhaps it is Naminé yelling from somewhere in the crowd.

"RUN!" Sora adds right after finally spurring the students and teacher alike into action.

I see small fights breaking out among the students and teacher and a few on the outskirts of the crowd closest to the wooded part of the island between the heartless/nobody's and those of us trained to fight them. Me and Axel stick close together and weave our way through the freaked out mass.

I wait until I'm almost upon a group of dusks then summon my key blades knowing it is much easier to move around my classmates without them in hand. With Axel, we remove the nobody's existence within seconds and keep moving with our weapons out to the next group of non-human beings.

When I hear screams erupt from my left, I follow close behind Axel towards the additional noise. Looking around Axel's body, I see Leon for the first time today being surrounded by higher level nobody's.

I feel my stomach drop as one of the nobody's gets away from him and jumps on a student. Me and Axel try to move faster pushing others aside to get to the fallen and trapped student. Using magic crosses my mind, but with all the commotion I don't think I'd be able to only hit the nobody. The nobody raises itself into a posture I recognize as the one it assumes before attacking. We won't make it in time. As the nobody begins lowering in attack, I hear a single gunshot then the nobody going up in smoke. Through the smoke I make out Leon lowering his gun blade before whipping it back up to fire another shot. Looking at where he's aimed, I see Mrs. Harada stilling when she catches sight of Leon. She obviously isn't aware of the heartless coming up behind her. She looks petrified and currently most scared of Leon rather than the terrorizing creatures all around. As the heartless jumps to attack her, Leon shoots his bullet so it flies right over her shoulder and nails the heartless in the face. She must have heard the impact it made as she whips around in time to see it fade into nothing just inches from her face.

Situation taken care of, we move on and quickly find more heartless and nobody's about to attack. Working in a familiar pattern, I start to feel like we're training and not fighting for our lives as well as for the others in my school. Though I must admit it really doesn't feel much like I'm fighting for my life as I don't find this battle very difficult or strenuous in the least…well not yet I suppose.

For my classmates and teachers lives being in danger, it sure takes them a long time to get to the boat and board it. When there are only a few students and teachers left, I'm able to see everyone: Cloud, Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, and of course Axel. Having never fought along with any more than one person (mainly Axel) this fight doesn't seem…I dunno how to put it but it feels laid back. I've fought this many heatless before but never with much aid from allies…no not allies but friends.

Leon, Cloud, and Tifa meet up and exchange quick words before separating. Cloud heads for the boat and grabbing a kid around their middle as said kid stumbles and is about to fall; tucking the student under his arm Cloud continues on his way running eliminating any and all non-human entities that appear before him. Making quick work of the threats and the distance between him and the boat Cloud jumps on depositing the boy in the arms of those nearest. Jumping back off onto the small dock he ran up, Cloud alternates between helping students board the boat and protecting those coming onto the dock from the attacking heartless/nobody's.

Leon meanwhile seeks out Kairi and Naminé before working his way through the group of nobody's holding them down. Leon must have said something to them for as soon as they are free from defending themselves, they are sprinting towards Cloud shouting magic attacks on their way. They stop a few times to help fellow students from a few stray heartless/nobody's. Bypassing Cloud, they quickly untie the rope securing the passenger vessel to the dock.

All of the students and teachers have managed to either get on the boat or are within a few feet of the docks and boarding. Wait…to my dismay I notice a group of four people out of the corner of my eye: the art teacher Daisuke, Takashi, Satoshi, and Yuffie. They are being chased out of a gap in the trees towards the water closely followed by a few nobody's. As Axel and I are the closest, we race to meet them. Upon reaching where they're at, we fall in step along side them; Yuffie stays long enough to explain "we got attacked and pushed into the woods. Only ones. No one hurt" before she whips around to deal with the remaining pursuers.

Looking around again I see many more nobody's and heartless than there was just a minute ago. It is a very good thing that Daisuke, Takashi, and Satoshi are the only people who can't fight out here. If the whole school was out here like when they first started to appear, there would undoubtedly be so many casualties. We pause en-route to the docks as our path is blocked by swarms of heartless and nobody's. Axel and I position ourselves so the other three are between us and we can each see about half of those circling us. I feel either Satoshi or Takashi press against my back shaking and terrified. Not sparing a glace behind to check who the teenage sized body behind me belongs to I speak up talking only to Axel. "Think you can make a low ring without hurting them? I can freeze the sand after so their feet won't burn."

"You bet Rox. One fire ring coming right on up!" I think he's trying to make Daisuke, Satoshi, and Takashi feel a little better by making it look like this fight really isn't that hard and that they don't have much to worry about. Partly that is true. This fight, at least so far, isn't all that tough and for me, Axel, and our friends we can actually defend ourselves and that in itself is very comforting.

Out of the sides of both my eyes I see Axels flames lick up from the ground and make the heartless and nobody's disintegrate into darkness. As he promised he keeps the flames low and the temperature that reaches us comfortable. At least I think it's low…since I'm immune to the fires harmful effects I can't really tell, but the heat does not seem hot at all.

When most of the enemies are gone and there is a good area for us to break through to the boat, I shout "blizzardra" freezing a path and grabbing the closest person to me and dragging them along behind me. I glance back and see that I've grabbed Takashi and Axel is coercing Daisuke and Satoshi to follow quickly. A few heartless step into my way so letting go of Takashi, I spring forward and cut them down before Axel can catch up with the other two. Heartless taken care of, Axel orders our three charges to "keep running for the boat and don't stop, we'll take care of anything that might attack."

They pause and slowly come to a stop as a few larger nobody's appear suddenly and once again block our path. Arg. We have to get them to the boat so they can all get out of here. The longer they stay the more dangerous it will become. I almost feel like growling in frustration. I wouldn't care much if it was just me and Axel but having to protect someone else is hard and stressful, besides Axel can't use his fire freely since he'd incinerate those we're trying to protect as well as those we're trying to defeat.

"H-how can you guys d-do this?" the art teacher sounds as terrified as Satoshi and Takashi look.

"Years of practice" Axel says "it's really not so bad once you get used to it. I'm not joking I'm sure to you guys think the heartless and nobody's seem scary and all, but me and Roxie here know each of their strengths and weaknesses, we know their attack patterns and there's not one bugger here that we haven't fought it kind before so no worries. This will just take a bit longer that we thought. Just relax and be ready to run for the boat when we get a chance okay?"

Glancing quickly at the trio I'm glad to notice that they each look slightly less pale than before. "Roxas I'll cover you."

"Got it" I dart past them raising my key blades poising them ready to strike. Jumping up and over some of the nobody's I swing my blades down connecting with two different nobody's. Finishing my jump, I land in the mist of them crouching low ready to jump in almost any direction if need be. As one nobody from my side steps forward for an assault, I spring away and drive another back, making quick work until it's fading from all existence. As I round on my next opponent, I feel the heat and rush of fire burn paths around me and the enemies. With a few powerful and well aimed strikes to weak area's on the nobody's, I help Axel's fire deal with the nobody's faster so we can keep moving. Freezing the ground quickly I motion for Axel to bring Daisuke, Takashi, and Satoshi along.

"Dammit" I hear from Axel and as I follow his line of sight I see heartless coming towards us from the ocean.

I allow myself an exasperated grown "not again" and to Axel, "your turn."

"Forget the heartless" I hear Tifa yell from somewhere nearby. Looking to my side I see her pound her way through a group of heartless and nobody's with almost no apparent effort. Her strength really is amazing and the efficiency she uses to get over to me and Axel is impressive. With the smaller opponents she just grabs them and slams them into the ground while with the larger ones she takes out with a few punches and/or kicks.

Axel sends a stream of fire to encircle the former block to the boat and leads the teacher, students, and me around the ring of red heat to Tifa as she joins up with us. From there Tifa does a much better job of keeping us going and not pausing when more distractions pop up demanding attention and posing as potential danger. I guess she would be good at something like this after being on Radiant Gardens restoration committee for so long. Protecting and escorting others must have happened on a regular basis for quite a few years.

By the time we reach the docks, the boat has already pulled feet away from the dock and is too far for us or the art teacher and our friends to jump to. Tifa however, wastes no time in grabbing a hold of Daisuke and yelling to Cloud to catch. When she has Clouds attention, she bodily throws the teacher over the gap and into the waiting Cloud. Cloud manages to catch him and only stumbles a few steps back without falling upon impact. Next Tifa steps in between Takashi and Satoshi to lift one up under each arm. As soon as she's satisfied the teacher is safe, Tifa backs up a few paces to the edge of the dock, pauses looking like she's calculating the distance and how much power she'll need to make the jump, and then she's moving forward and powerfully pushing off the end of the dock leaping over the gap to the boat and landing quite well for someone with a person under each arm.

Seeing the last of my school mates on the boat with the addition of Cloud and Tifa who yell back "we're going with in case of attacks in town" Axel and I turn back and join the fight. Knowing that Tifa and Cloud are going back with the school eases a worry I hadn't even realized I had. I saw Kairi and Naminé on the boat as well. I know the girls can fight, but they both have very limited experiences and from what I've seen of their actual fighting today, I can see they don't know how to really handle their key blades let alone be aggressive enough to do much damage. More likely I feel like they'd just become a point of weakness for us after a while when they start to get tired.

Part of me wishes Tifa and Cloud had stayed but if any heartless or nobody's show up on the boat or back on the main island I feel much better knowing they can handle the situation. They're good fighters and know from being part of Radiant Gardens Restoration Committee how to protect a town and its citizens.

Pushing all thoughts from my mind besides those focused on the battle in full progress around me, I immerse myself in the familiar rhythm of battle with Axel either at my side or protecting my back as I keep his safe in return. Block. Slash. Swipe. Jump. Block. Use magic. I rely on instinct and the sounds of Axel's fighting to guide my chosen movements and risk a glance beyond my immediate vicinity to see how the others are fairing. Not surprisingly I see Sora and Riku fighting together. I notice a few cuts on them and torn clothing but nothing to suggest that they can't take care of each other. A few swipes at some heartless and dodging the blows of another then proceeding to eliminate it, brings me in sight of Leon and Yuffie. They're not fighting close like the rest of us but I can tell they're still working together as a shot from Leon's gun blade helps Yuffie out before she bounds over to Leon to catch her breath before rejoining and giving Leon the chance to reload his ammunition.

"Roxas!" I hear Axel shout before I feel his fire rushing around then disintegrating the heartless that escaped my notice while observing the others. "Keep your guard up and your eyes on what's in front of you. They'll be fine" he shouts at me. He doesn't sound happy with me at all, but can't say I really blame him. I feel guilty about my lapse in attention when I recognize the worry and fear that laces the edges of his voice.

He can't lose me either I realized blocking an attack. He thought he had lost me once already. Setting my face in determination, I take my attackers out in a flourish leaving Axel for a moment to do so. The beginnings of satisfaction at seeing them disappear freezes and plummets as I move to return by Axel's side once more. A large and powerful nobody materializes behind Axel in the span of time it took me to leap away and deal with my opponents. The nobody is facing and towering over Axel looking ready to strike at any given moment. "AXEL!" I scream racing forward and jumping up to attack the largest nobody or heartless that I've seen today. Briefly I remember seeing one of its kind before, but it was only for a few moments and I never hand to do battle with it. The thing is easily a good twenty feet tall, about twice as long and a third as wide. My loud incoming attack quite effectively alerts it to my presence removing its attention from Axel. My jump only enables me to hit it about half way up its body. Its head whips around and I see what I knew would be a feline head. Its jaws are not close enough to make contact with me but it still snaps them ferociously regardless. To make the creature think twice about fully turning to attack me I send a burst of my magic aimed at its face with a call of "blizzardra!"

Landing back on the ground I narrowly avoid a spiked tail trying to impale me, but missing my mere inches. As fire roars up and over its far end where Axel is, I take myself a safe distance away jogging around until I have an unobstructed view of Axel and the nobody. Assessing the situation I take a quick glace around for any immediate dangers to myself or Axel before fixing my gaze back on the oversized creature. In my glace I noticed very few nobody's and heartless remaining. Sora and Leon have both left their fighting partners to the few dangers remaining and are currently running towards the new nobody to aid me and Axel.

Glad to know we've almost wiped all the nobody's and heartless out, I try looking for a weak spot on the felines nobody. Just when it recovers from Axels assault, Axel makes an inferno of his fire, much like the one at the end of our duel a few days ago, but there's nothing calming and reassuring as the nobody growls and seemingly shakes the attack off much like a dog would water.

If I could see my own face I know I would have a similar expression of shock covering it as I see on Axel's face at his fire being shaken off. I wasn't shocked enough to not react however, when the beast lunges at Axel. Raising both my blades I conjure enough magic to release two attacks. Out of one blade races freezing ice "Blizzardra!" and the other not a breath later with the other half of the quickly summoned magic "Curadra!" The ice shoots for the nobody and the healing spell right into the blazing flames I know Axis is in even if the flames are too thick to see through now. Behind me I hear Sora shout off some magic as well and Leon's gun blade going off in rapid succession. Before the beast has even pounced on Axel or our magic/bullets have reached them yet, I'm off sprinting to Axel deathly afraid my efforts were too slow or just plain not enough even with Sora and Leon's back up. Just as it's descending down upon Axel's fire I vaguely notice out of the top of my vision Yuffie's fuma shuriken spinning with a deadly accuracy for the nobody's visible eye. All of our attacks seem to hit the nobody almost simultaneously. My magic freezes part of the nobody's face while Leon's bullets make a trail from its snout on up its head as it gets closer to the ground and Axel. Sora's attacks hit it in the neck and shoulder and Yuffie's large weapon hits the area of its quickly closed eye. The nobody is tilted in mid-air from the force of all our attacks as I hoped it would. However when the beast drops the last feet to the ground, its head crashes down into the flames that until now I hadn't noticed that were trying to get out of the nobody's attack range. The body lands and the away ward motion of the fire ceases. Panic grips me when I notice the flames getting weaker and the nobody getting back up while soundlessly howling in pain and thrashing its head around.

Any thought of my own safety dies as soon as I see the feline descending upon Axel. I can hear someone yelling something but I can't understand the words right now and all I know is that it is not Axel's voice and that I must get to him before the nobody steps on him with all the thrashing and furious stomping it's doing. I run past the closest paw sending ice magic up in its face. By the time I'm to Axel the flames have dispersed and I can see him on the ground barely moving, but moving none the less. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. I repeat in my head to who ever so incredibly relieved that he's alive, hurt, but alive and conscious. Stepping into the fire I feel instantly better, but not entirely as I'm tired from battle and worried almost sick about Axel. I don't watch my back half just not caring and half hoping Sora and Leon will be able to keep us safe. I know it's unfair of me but I can't bring myself to care right now. Crouching down next to him, I pull on his arm until he's laying on his back and not his side. I notice some half healed injures and how he's clutching his head and shoulder groaning in pain. As I start to draw upon my magic, I notice I only have a small amount left; not nearly efficient enough to help heal him. Cursing I lowly I reach into my pocket with shaky hands quickly locating a healing potion and pulling it out. Putting the bottle neck in my mouth, I use both arms to haul Axel up into a sitting position propped against me. When I know I have a good enough hold of him not to let him slip, I free one hand away and grab the potion from my mouth. Using my teeth I pull the cork free of the bottle and spit the cork out to the side. Tilting Axe's head to a good position I slowly pour the potion in his mouth. Axel most immediately begins swallowing. Probably more out of reflex than conscious thought but still he's drinking. Movement behind me reminds me of the battle. Not pausing in pouring the potion slowly into Axel's mouth I turn my head sharply and see everyone trying to keep the nobody from advancing forward and crushing me and Axel. With the sight, all sounds beside Axel's come back at me in full volume, the yelling of my friends telling each other openings or when an attack was coming and for me to move. Leon's running towards me as Yuffie and Riku rejoin us. I almost unconsciously note that Yuffie is using her usually hidden kanai to protect herself with as her fuma shuriken has not yet made it back into her possession.

Turning my head back to Axel I let the last of the potion flow in his mouth before tossing the bottle away carelessly. I need to get him away from here. Now. I can feel the strains of battle taking its toll on my body as my muscles feel weaker and my legs shake slightly with the effort of pushing myself to my feet. As my grip on Axel starts to slip the closer I get to standing, a larger hand moves and grabs a hold of him so he doesn't fall. A second hand grabs Axel's other arm and pulls him past me. Turning with Axel's body, I see Leon hoist Axel across his shoulders then grab his momentarily dropped blade before sprinting away from the dangerous nobody and dragging me along with. I keep up best I can, but the toll of the battle so far make it hard to cross the few hundred feet away to where Leon carefully lays Axel down. Turning to me "stay with him." Like he really needs to say that. I'm not going to be leaving his side anytime soon. Nodding in answer, he runs back over to where I can see Riku block the nobody with his shield defense keeping Sora from harm as the latter quickly downs a healing potion.

As Axel call my name "Rox, Roxas" I quickly walk the few feet between us and heavily plop down beside him my arms already reaching to him to help hip sit up. The closest arm of Axels to me reaches for my shoulder to help himself up while the other goes to his head rubbing it gingerly. Once he's sitting up with my support keeping him up right I question "are you okay? What huts?"

Grumbling before really answering me I do another body scan of Axel's condition. He doesn't really look all that hurt. "I think I need another potion" he says just above a whisper. The hand that was on his head moves slowly for the pocket I know he put his potions in. Doing it for him I reach into the pocket removing the first bottle I feel. Pulling it out I drop it in the sand and reach for another. It was a magic restoration potion not a healing one. Finding what I want on my second try, I open the bottle in the same manner as I did the previous. Holding it up to his lips he opens his mouth and easily drinks it in seconds. With his last swallow he sits up straighter and on his own. Looking almost as lively as usual. "Uhhg I feel like I got totally pummeled."

Face darkening with sudden anger I reply cooling "yeah and you almost died. That nobody hit you when it jumped."

Tearing his eyes away from the fighting he looks as me slightly surprised more at my tone than the content. "Thought so. I remember running away when it leapt then pain and healing magic. Thank you Roxas." He says recalling then reaching out to pull me to him. He notices my stiff posture and resistance to being hugged at the moment. Searching my eyes for a moment before sighing "I'm sorry I worried you Roxas I was trying to get to safe ground."

And just as fast as the anger came it disappears and I practically fall into Axels embrace; warm and most definitely comforting with the sound of his heart beat going strong under my ear. With the anger gone relief floods my body and I wrap my arms around him pulling myself close to him with my face buried in his chest. His arms copy mine, but only for a few moments. When I feel him pulling back my grip on him tightens. "Rox" I feel his hand on my shoulders urging me to move away. "We need to help them."

Fear laces my nerves so I push my face hard into this chest and yell "NO!" I don't want him getting hurt not again…or worse. No, no, NO!

"Rox I wasn't planning on getting within range of any of its attacks. Relax okay. You know I can also be a distance fighter. Remember?" he tones gently with patients not often seen on a battle field. Yes of course I remember…now that he mentions it. Slowly I release him from my near death grip and sit on my own. Smiling gently at me, he picks up the discarded magic restoration potion, uncorks it, and downs the contents in a single gulp. Grabbing my hands he pulls me up with him and answers my unasked question "I feel fine now don't worry." Then adds one of his own back at me "how are you fairing? You look tired."

My mouth lifts in a hint of a smile "I am tired, but otherwise I'm fine. I won't do anything unnecessary." I promise. Just because he scared me half to death doesn't mean I need to return the feelings, nor do I want or need to.

Letting my hands go, he summons his chakrams. Following suit I recall my key blades, when I let them disappear eludes my memories. With weapons in hand we lightly jog towards the nobody thrashing its tail around viciously. As we make our way closer, I see Yuffie as retrieved her fuma shuriken and is quickly running about the nobody throwing the weapon then running and catching it after it strikes. Leon meanwhile is switching between directly striking and firing more bullets. Still fighting together Sora and Riku alternate who's striking and who's getting ready for their next attack or watching the others back in case of the nobody doing something unexpected.

When we reach the battle, but are still out the other nobody's striking range, Yuffie calls over "hey you guys alright?"

Yelling back "good enough" Axel waits until the nobody's side is facing us before he throws one chakram then the other at the exposed flank.

The large feline jerks its head up leaving its neck exposed for Sora and Riku's thunder attacks. The nobody must be reaching its limit. Its attacks and reactions to attacks are becoming sloppy and its movements seem more desperate to hit us then anything thought out and planned. Looking close it looks like the nobody is fading away. Encouraged, I point this out to Axel and we quickly plan a combination attack. As his chakrams return, he catches them both easily immediately ready to throw them once more. With a nod from Axel I gather what magic has replenished in my body to launch two ice attacks at the nobody's side. Following up, Axel slings his chakrams each one aimed for one of the frozen expanses. The chakrams shatter the ice, making the nobody move its attention once more to me and Axel. This gives Sora and Riku a break from dodging and blocking its head and front paw strikes. Before it can get any closer to us, I quickly fish out a magic restoration potion and swallow the substance in a single swallow. Dropping the bottle I feel renewed magic surge through my body. Releasing some of the new magic in thunder strikes, Axel sends a hot rush of flames to chase the lightning burning paths around the enemies body. As the attacks leave us, we both rush back, away from the turning nobody to gain more distance, thus more time to react to any attacks it may perform in retaliation.

At a safe distance away we stop and watch the nobody. Now that I'm standing still and not quite as tense as I was when closer to the feline, I can't help but notice my legs shaking slightly around the knees. Since there is only one enemy remaining with six of us fighting it, my earlier adrenalin rush is leaving quickly making me feel exhausted. My hands and arms have grown tired from wielding my blades. Air rushes down my throat drying it of the little moisture it has on the way to alleviate my burning lungs. I feel like I could collapse at any moment, but I know I have to keep going and moving until the nobody is dealt with. I barely noticed when me and Axel had our fight that I'm not used to having prolonged fights anymore, but I'm really feeling it and noticing a lot more now.

When I fought Axel I'm sure it was my emotions running high from all sorts of positive feelings that kept me from getting tired so fast. Now this fight today has kept my nerves on edge and scared so bad when Axel was down that I'm really feeling it all now – the expanse of how weak I became after becoming a somebody. Also I know fighting Axel was easier because he was only one opponent, I know how he fights, I didn't have to guard against multiple enemies or protect anyone else, and really compared to this nobody he's really not all that much bigger than I am.

"One more attack everyone should do it!" Sora hollers running with Riku following the nobody turning its head to face Axel and I. "Its face and tail are most sensitive" Sora pants out when they reach where me and Axel are warily watching the nobody.

We both make affirmative noises but otherwise wait for in human being to lower its head so we can launch attacks that will cause the most damage.

Meanwhile Yuffie and Leon situate themselves back by its tail readying their weapons. Leon reloading his gun blade once more and Yuffie hefts her fuma shuriken with one hand while fishing out some kanai with her. I think they're waiting for Sora, Riku, Axel, and I to begin the (hopefully) final round of attacks.

Growing impatient with the nobody's unusual lack of aggression with so little life force left, Axel arcs a stream of fire up and then crashing down upon the nobody's face forcing it to lower its head with the down current of the raging flames. With the face in plain full view I release more ice magic creating areas of frozen face only to be shattered by Axel's chakrams slamming in one after another.

From behind the nobody I note Leon and Yuffie attacking themselves. I don't want anything to happen because I was careless and get distracted from the remaining enemy so I refocus my full attention to the front of the nobody.

We all jump back as it swipes its front paws towards us trying to either knock us down or gut us with the claws. Getting tired of missing us, the nobody starts to turn, likely to attack Leon and Yuffie. Before it can get very far, Sora and Riku rush its head shooting off a variety of magic's.

Nudging me, Axel asks for me to summon more lightning and motions to the nobody's torso. I know he'll follow up my magic with his once more. By attacking the middle, Leon and Yuffie have its tail still while Sora and Riku keep up with the head.

So without further ado "thundra!" I yell as bolts of lightning streak from both of my raised key blades. The attack arcs to then surrounds the main body of the nobody followed shortly by a thick current of blazing fire that at first twists around the nobody before thickening and covering then expanse between the shoulders and hips.

The nobody remains solid only until Sora and Riku leap from either side of its lowered head and bring their key blades heavily down together with a final crushing force. For a fleeting moment everything seems to pause as Axel's fire swirls, Leon and Yuffie's projectiles sound their contact, and Sora and Riku come to a halt in their mid-air attack.

Black mist takes place of the once solid nobody allowing Riku and Sora's momentum to carry them through the dark matter before they land on the ground. Axel's flames condense and swirl tighter together as the darkness moves through his fire up to the sky before finally fading into nothing. The fire slowly dissipates as Axel stops feeding it magic and the last of Leon and Yuffie's attacks pass harmlessly overhead.

The battle is over. Relief and total exhaustion floods my body. I can no longer maintain the energy nor will to remain on my feet let alone keep holding my key blades. Letting the blades go, they disappear as I collapse to the ground welcoming the silence and lack of movement around me. "Roxas" I watch as Axel comes into my field of vision plopping down quickly beside me. I manage to lift my arm and reach over and grab his shirt. Tugging on it, I try to let him know that I want to be pulled to him. I'm grateful when he does and situates me to sit sideways in his lap. I'm so tired right now I can barely manage to move my limbs, soon I'm sure I'll be fast asleep. "Hey Roxas, are you alright?"

Nodding sluggishly I manage "yeah, no injuries…just so tired…"

Chuckling in relief "alright I'm glad. Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Letting my eyes slip close as his arms secure themselves around me I whisper "'kay, love you."

"I love you too" I hear. I think he says more but I'm too close to sleep to understand and then I'm dreaming of the good times Axel and I are bound to have in the future.

Yay only the epilogue is left and this story will be complete! Perhaps I'll even finish editing it tonight…though it does need the most work out of all of my previous chapters as it was the most roughly written…well if not tonight then tomorrow for sure!


	11. Epilogue

Perfect! As I hoped I am able to get the last installment for Once a Nobody, Now a Somebody finished and uploaded today!

Once more if people didn't find the link to the picture that inspired this fic here it is again if anyone is interested:

.com/albums/kk88/knightted/kingdom%20hearts/axel%20roxas/?action=view¤t=

And onto the epilogue!

Birds of the early morning join the mellow repetition of breaking waves filtering in through our open bedroom window welcoming the rising sun for a new day. A steady heart beats somewhere near my ear and the slow inhale and exhale of his gentle breathing gradually lifts my head up and down.

Scrunching up my face I rub it almost unconsciously against Axel's chest trying to will myself back to sleep. The morning melodies continue, but don't lull me back into dreams. As sleep continues to allude me, I become more aware of my surroundings: I find myself snuggled most comfortably within Axel's hold under the soft covers of our bed. Lazily I open my eyes and am greeted by a lightly tanned smooth chest. Beyond the wonderful living pillow lies what used to be just my room and is now both Axel's and mine. The simple room I only allowed the colors red and green, is now plastered with all the colors of the rainbow and then some. The walls are no longer bare, but now are barely visible at all from all the photographs, artwork, and posters. The open closet is full to the brim of both our clothes and is just as colorful as the rest of the room. From the pictures of me with Axel and our friends to our clothes messily strewn across the floor to us sharing a bed every night to…well just having Axel in my life once more has without a doubt made this room, this house, this life of mine feel whole and truly complete.

Lifting my head I stretch my body so I'm able to place a gentle kiss over his lips. I smile at the twitch of his lips in response to mine as I pull back not wanting to wake him. Snuggling back into the warmth of our bed, I let my mind wander over the events of this last year starting with when the last battle was fought and the enormous nobody defeated.

After I fell asleep that day Sora, Riku, Leon, and Yuffie spent the rest of the it scouting the island for anymore heartless and nobody's. Meanwhile, Axel stayed behind to keep an eye on me. Fortunately they only came across a small handful of the creatures in the first few minutes of their search close to the beach then never found anymore after that.

I was pretty much dead to the world until early the next morning when I awoke on the gummy ship. Later I was told the others decided since no one knew if anyone was going to send a boat that we'd wait until the evening of the day after the battle to use the gummy ship and fly us to town when the ship would be less noticeable and us not exhausted from battle. The main reason we were so lax to fly to the main island was because the heartless and nobody monitor showed absolutely no activity or presence. So it was assumed it was safe to say that if any attacks did happen in town that Tifa and Cloud already had everything taken care of with Kairi and Naminé.

Not long after I awoke, Cloud arrived on the island via a small boat from Kairi's family which she and Naminé taught him to use. He opened the gummy ship hatch on his own waking everyone else up and giving us all a good scare. Everyone wanted more sleep, myself included, but we were glad to hear that indeed all the students and staff made it back safely and only a few people managed to get scrapes and in the worst case a sprained ankle from the rushed departure. No nobody nor heartless ever appeared on the mainland so Tifa and Cloud helped the school in whatever ways they could while keeping a watchful eye out. When night fell that day, Cloud and Tifa decided one of them would return to make sure we were all alright and one stay behind just in case the mainland attack was delayed for any reason.

After Cloud told us what happened on his end and us on ours, it was decided Cloud and Leon would stay with the ship and fly it over that evening as previously planned (and yes Axel did give them as much crap as he could before we left). After a meager breakfast, we all piled the camping gear left behind into the small boat then myself, Axel, Sora, Riku, and Yuffie crowded in for the trip back.

When we were bringing the boat up to the docks, it seemed the whole school plus dozens of other citizens were gathered waiting for us. I quickly found out I really dislike being the center of so much attention. It makes me wonder how famous people deal with it all the time. There was this annoying photographer and journalist from the town newspaper all up in our faces that bugged me the most. They wouldn't stop flashing the camera and were the most insistent about getting answers to their endless questions. I think Sora or Riku managed to tell the principle that the rest of the camping supplies left on the island were in the boat but I'm not sure as I was concentrating on not getting separated from Axel and forcing my way through the crowd for the 'usual five minute walk' to Sora's…I swear that with everyone around us it took over an hour to reach the house and shut everyone not wanted out. Sora's pleas for the crowd to leave mainly fell on deaf ears even after we locked ourselves inside the house, there was a crowd of people standing outside for hours after in hopes to see and questions us. Fortunately Kairi and Naminé thought enough ahead for us to send Selphie and Tidus (the least likely of our friends to get bothered with questions) shopping the day before so we had plenty of groceries to not have to brave the masses of the town to buy.

While Sora, Riku, Kairi, Naminé, Selphie, Tidus, Tifa, Yuffie, Leon, and Cloud hung out together that day (well Leon and Cloud snuck in after the crowds had long dispersed and the sun set), Axel and I were able to spend some real downtime for just the two of us. The alone time we got on the first day Axel was back was good too, but this time there wasn't a time limit, we could properly see each other, and we weren't so emotional. The only times we left my room was to eat (and well obviously use the restroom).

It was pretty weird showing him my room since at the time it only had his colors of green and red. When I brought him in, he didn't say anything for a long time and I couldn't bring myself to look at him. Nervous at what his reaction was going to be. My nerves went away before his silence though so when I turned my head to gauge his reaction, I saw a sad pained expression. One I've only seen him show when he feels awful for doing something or something bad happened that was his fault.

I tried comforting him saying it wasn't his fault and that he had done nothing wrong. It was just my way of coping without him…however little it may have helped in the long run. But because he was there and alive I wouldn't need those colors like I did just days before. I have kept all of my red and green things, but now they're mixed in with other colors as well. Still to this day I don't think he's forgiven himself for the extremes I went through, but we don't really talk about it already knowing we'll just have a repeat discussion of the previous conversations we've already hand on the topic as we both haven't changed our opinions on what happened. I just have to content myself with the knowledge that he knows I don't blame him what-so-ever for anything that happened to me after he faded and –

I hear a door quietly open then click shut from somewhere down the hall from our room. I only have to wait a few seconds until Sora's father Miroku passes in front of our open bedroom doorway. Peaking in on his way to the stairs, he smiles warmly at me and winks before he is gone from sight heading down the stairs and soon out of the front door on his way to work.

Miroku and Yolei are both amazing parents I must say. They took me in, supported, and took care of me when I was a complete mess and then when Axel showed up a year ago, they immediately took him in too. I don't know why entirely I don't consider them my parents too even though both of them and Sora have told me on multiple occasions it would be just fine if I called mom and dad. Technically they sort of are seeing how I'm Sora's other half and they're Sora's biological parents, but I think what holds me back is that they didn't raise the me who was a nobody. They didn't actually raise me as an individual. I've only existed from when Sora became a nobody. Sure I still have memories of Sora's past that include Miroku and Yolei, but those memories aren't truly mine and I don't have the same kind of emotional attachment as Sora. I care for them, yes, but I don't think I feel love or would terribly miss them if I were to never see them again. But that is in no way to mean that I'm not eternally grateful for all they have done for me and Axel. I know I've cost them lots of time, money, resources, and stress. I think the best way to explain it would be I view them more like friendly adult supervision…but no that sounds too stiff. I'm closer to them than that sounds, but still not as close as Sora is to them.

Back to after the battle though. The day after the rest of us arrived at Sora's, his parents returned from their business trip. Miroku and Yolei arrived at the house early in the morning as they usually do when returning from a trip. Everyone was asleep. (Selphie, Tidus, Kairi, and Naminé returned to sleep in their homes at night and were only at Sora's during the day, but the rest of us were all at the house.) That morning Riku shared Sora's bed with him as they often do, Axel was of course sleeping with me in my room while the rest were in the living room; Tifa and Yuffie slept on the sleeper sofa leaving Leon and Cloud on a queen blowup mattress on the floor. It must have been quite the shock for Yolei and Miroku to walk into their home to find Cloud and Leon curled together while Yuffie laid sprawled out upside down on the sleeper sofa leaving Tifa little room to curl onto her side. If I remember right, Sora's parents didn't wake any of them (how none of them woke to the sounds of them entering the house I have no clue as they all trained themselves to be light sleepers). Instead they opted to head towards me and Sora's room to get an answer as to why there were four unknown adults sleeping in their living room. Miroku later told me that him and Yolei tried my room first and just stared in shock when they opened my door and saw me laying on top of Axel snuggled in the covers much like I am now for quite some time. He said that he wasn't quite sure what he was more surprised about: that I had some older and larger red head in my bed who I was obviously very comfortable with or that I was apparently supporting a very blissful smile in my sleep. I don't think either of them saw me smile more than a handful of times let alone for a prolonged period of time. So to them I suppose it was quite a sight indeed.

They left my room, proceeding to Sora's to find the familiar sight of Sora and Riku curled around each other. Obviously they woke them and got a good summary of what happened while they were gone and who the mysterious people in their living room and the redhead sharing my bed were.

The days following Miroku and Yolei's return were mainly spent getting to know Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Leon, and of course Axel. That is when they weren't at work. Talk of Axel staying with us didn't really get covered until some days had passed and Leon pointed out he and the others would need to return to Radiant Gardens soon, but didn't feel they could leave until they were sure Axel had a good place to live.

Yolei and Miroku must have talked about the situation over the last few days when nobody else was around as it didn't really take any coercing for them to agree to Axel living here. Since taking in another person meant feeding, clothing, and sending to school they asked if Axel wouldn't mind obtaining a part time job to help pay some of the expenses.

Immediately Axel agreed thanking them profusely for allowing him to live here with me. To help out and feeling guilty about all the things I've cost them I said I would find a job as well and at least pay for anything I'd need in the future and if I could, pay them back for at least some of the things they got/did for me.

As it turned out Axel and I managed to get jobs at the local ice cream parlor. Much to our and our friends amusement who knew how much we love ice cream. Sadly though there is no sea salt ice cream in this world, but we have found many other delicious flavors though none can ever compare to the amazingness of sea salt ice cream.

The job aside, none of us even knew how to figure out what grade Axel would be placed in. Axel knows his original somebody, Lea, never finished high school, but he can't recall what grade he was in or anything pertinent. When Miroku took me and Axel to the school after spring break, the principle had a hard time as well and had to bring in some teachers to help place him. Axel's lack of knowledge for math and key vocabulary terms in pretty much all the other subjects not to mention didn't know a lick of the islands uneventful history worried the school staff. But when they saw how well Axel retained information along with his sharp intellect, they decided that he'd be placed in Riku's grade (one above me and Sora's sophomore status). We were both quite sad that we weren't going to be in any main classes together, but we did manage to wheedle Axel into a few of my electives like gym and art.

The whole discussion concerning Axel living with us went really well and Sora's parents were even alright with letting us share this bedroom and bed…though we both blushed crimson when they asked how far we've gone in our relationship. I am positive they already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it from us personally. It made me uncomfortable; yes we've gone all the way and I have never wished it was otherwise, but I don't like to tell other people aside from Axel anything really personal or activities of my intimate life. Not wanting to answer it or the follow up questions I could tell they were going to be asking shortly, I asked if we could talk about this alone. Easily they agree, so Miroku and Yolei followed Axel and I up to my room where the conversation continued. As much as I didn't want to discuss anything like that to anyone let alone them, I kept my mouth shut about it as if it was necessary to be talked about for Axel to live with me then I'd just have to deal.

That had to be the most embarrassing conversation of my life. They even went as far as giving us the sex talk for when two guys do it. Both me and Axel were red enough to match his hair for that portion of the conversation. I guess we learned some things about diseases, but…well yeah I don't really want to ever think about that again. Anyhow Miroku and Yolei were both relieved when we told them how we feel about anything more than holding hands, having an arm wrapped around one another, a brief hug or a quickly stolen kiss in public or more than snuggling up when in a home with friends around who don't care or are uncomfortable with the affection. Yeah we like to be affectionate with each other, but we also know what it feels like to be around people who show way too much PDA; it just makes us uncomfortable so we don't want to do that to others.

When they asked if we'd be having sex in the house I almost choked on my own tongue and Axel started spluttering. I don't know if we are simply just that shy when it comes to talking to others about the intimate parts of our relationship or what, but I really wanted to crawl under my bed at that moment or bop the two of them over the head with my key blades.

I was so happy when Axel answered so I didn't have to and basically said defiantly not when there is someone in the house/yard or if we know someone will be coming anytime soon. That answered, Miroku and Yolei deemed the conversation over and were quite happy with our responses. Thankfully they let us stay in our room until dinner that night. As soon as they were gone Axel made his way over from my desk chair where he had been sitting throughout the Q and A session over to me sitting on my bed. He settled down beside me pulling me down with him to just simply lay there in his arms.

In the organization, no one ever asked let alone cared what we did as long as it didn't disrupt the others and we still completed our mission in a timely manner. Axel was kind of mortified by the entire conversation. I just found it utterly embarrassing, but I had also been a somebody in a world interacting with humans for a year. As nobody's we just observed a small fraction of what humans do. So many of the questions I had about why somebody's do what they do I've found answers to as I understand human nature a lot more than I used to. My being around others longer and over hearing some students talk about their sex lives in school prepared me enough to only be embarrassed and not mortified like Axel.

Axel can make endless jabs and talk to me plenty without ever getting any extra color to his face, but as soon as he has to hear or talk about it in detail or actual action with another person he gets red and flustered wanting nothing more than to be elsewhere. Between just the two of us we have no problem since it is about us. It's only when someone else hears, talks, or asks that we get uncomfortable with the topic. Guess I'll never have to worry about him bragging about us to anyone…

…I bet Miroku and Yolei had a similar conversation with Sora and Riku though I don't know if…wait I know I've seen Sora limping many times after a night at Riku's before Axel came. It's weird how many easy observations I missed when I thought Axel dead and just didn't care or put much thought into anything. I almost wonder if they've ever done it in this house, but at the same time I really don't want to be privy to the answer as I've never slept over at another place without Sora, but even more so I don't want to actually ask him.

Hmmph well enough of that. At school Axel has progressed very well. I knew from the start he would, even so I'm still very proud of him especially for adjusting so fast and well as he did. With his brain, he quickly rose to the top of the class and made friends easily…though part of that was probably because of the fame he got before he even started due to the whole camping trip and battles ordeal.

Even I have risen to the top of my class. This surprised everyone including myself when I started doing loads better. Just from having Axel around has made all the difference in the world. I had always thought of myself as an independent person who really didn't need anyone else, but in reality I need Axel in my life as much as I need to inhale air. All my time as a nobody I considered myself self-sufficient and all but when I look back and remember I wasn't independent at all. Axel was here so much and did so many little things for me that I never realized the full extent of my previously ignored dependence on him. It still took me months to realize that as a somebody and now that Axel's with me again I can totally see how I'm a different person. I'm happy, upbeat, optimistic, actually have an appetite, don't have to take health supplements anymore as I'm absorbing what I need now via my normal meals, I don't get tired like I used to, my stamina and strength are back up, I'm doing way better in school, I remember and figure out things faster than before, and I've actually made some friends of my own on my own.

Before Axel came back I wasn't really living. Physically yes, but mentally I really wasn't in it or had the will to do much of anything. Now I'm so happy I'm alive and wouldn't change anything about my life. I'm perfectly content with everything from school to working at the ice cream parlor to being with Axel once more to hanging out with friends to –

Below me Axel shifts around a bit as his breathing pace increases. He must be waking up. Moving from my comfortable position on his chest, I once again stretch my body up, this time so I can kiss him awake. It's one of my favorite things to do. When a moment then two passes I feel his lips respond and press lightly back against mine. Drawing back a little, I leave enough room for him to breathe and watch as his eye lids lazily open to reveal his vibrant green eyes. Sighing with contentment, he stretches his arms and legs before resettling his arms over my body and shifting his torso around trying to find a new comfortable position. Frowning slightly I almost ask what's the matter, but before I can voice the words, Axel rolls us onto our sides and proceeds to snuggle himself as close to me as he can. Even going as far as twinning our legs together and burying his face in my hair.

I hear him deeply inhale humming with satisfaction "morning Rox" he breathes out.

Rubbing my face against his shoulder and neck "morning."

"You been up a while?" he murmurs starting to rub circles in my back beginning from the middle and working towards my shoulders at a leisurely pace.

I hum in agreement to both his question and the relaxing job his fingers are doing.

"What were ya thinking about?"

"Us…mostly you." I admit not feeling foolish or embarrassed at all. I never quite understand why some people get flustered or embarrassed when their significant other or object of their affections catches them thinking about them. I know Axel thinks about me and I certainly think about him so I don't care if he knows. Besides hearing that I'm thinking about him always makes him happy.

Squeezing me gently "love you too."

Returning the embrace "love you Axel."

In front of me I feel Axel shake with mirth before I can hear it "we're a pair of saps huh?"

I chuckle in agreement "suppose so. Just don't tell the others."

Catching my joke "I know they'd never talk to us again especially those two stiffs Sora and Riku! Glah, Roxas don't remind me so early in the morning."

I pull my face away from him to outright laugh. He soon joins me as we both know Sora and Riku are way sappier than we ever thought of being…at least around others. There was a pretty comical weekend sometime back where the whole gang was hanging out at Riku's and somehow me and Axel managed to get in a contest with Sora and Riku to see who the sappier couple was. That was an amusing night to say the least and the most I could figure is that it started because of too much caffeine and sugar with Axel in a cuddly mood being a bit aggravated at Sora and Riku for being so showy with their kisses and affections. Once Axel gave up on ignoring the PDA he glomped me refusing to let go for the rest of the evening whining how Sora was giving Riku so much attention and I wasn't giving the time of day. Needless to say that brought on the weird contest which we lost much to Axel's surprise and annoyance. Apparently Riku is way more of a sappy romantic than anyone of us thought…well Sora probably knew.

At times I think Axel truly enjoys the attention and publicity of being that red head who controls fire, but mostly I know he finds it to be an annoyance as he so blatantly put it "all the attention makes it so hard to steal Roxy kisses and sneak off from parties or other social events for some 'bonding time' without being noticed"…or something to the same extent all the while supporting a kicked puppy look.

Glah. Sometimes I swear he's such a perv. …but I can't say I don't encourage the behavior more than I discourage it. I don't think there's anything Axel would ever want to do to or with me that I wouldn't let him do. His boundaries for shenanigans is practically an exact copy of mine so I don't worry about it…though he's a bit more lax on what our surroundings and whose around us more than I am. I fully trust him with my entire being and love and care for him just as much so I know he'd never do anything that would purposefully hurt or anger me.

Anyways it sure has been an interesting year with Axel and I've enjoyed every second of it. We're closer now than ever before. Even a year from the infamous camping trip people are still asking us questions about the heartless, nobody's, and the fight that ensued, although I must admit that the questioning has decreased over that last year slowly but steadily from what it was, people still come up and ask questions. The owner of the ice cream parlor doesn't mind as we attract more people for the business, but I guess I did figured that people would still be curious for a long time. Though I never fully believed myself or something. This world isn't heavily populated like some, but it's definitely got enough citizens to even now make me, Axel, Sora, and Riku think twice before going somewhere where there's bound to be quite a few people. I keep telling myself that this publicity will wear off and go away but so far it's starting to look like it will continue to super slowly decrease and never fully go away. Though I can't deny that Axel's hair, eyes, tattoos, or stature make being less conspicuous any easier; I have never seen another person on Destiny Islands with Axel's color of red hair before. It is funny though how many people continue to question Axel if his hair is really naturally that red.

Being a somebody isn't what Xemnas and the other all cracked it up to be – it's so much better. Over a year ago I had wished I didn't have emotions as they hurt me more than anything, but now I thrive off them letting them fill my body enjoying the effects they have on me. I was a nobody who only experienced shadows of emotion, limited observe others experience the phenomenon, but now I am a somebody. Somebody who is truly alive and swelling with emotions from a heart of my own.

Enough musing Roxas, Sora is at Riku's, Yolei is on another business trip, and Miroku has already left for work. It's the first real day of this years spring break so it's time to properly start it off. Tilting my head back I crane my neck until my lips are able to make contact to Axel's. The kiss doesn't last long as my neck soon starts protesting the harsh angle. To resolve the annoyance, I pull myself higher on our bed until I'm just below Axel's eye level. Before I've stopped my repositioning, Axel is pressing his lips to mine and soon I feel a wet warm pressure tracing my lips. Opening my mouth allows our tongues to intertwine and dance playfully in and between our locked lips. Slowly our exchange gains more passion before morphing into desire, want, and finally lust. Tiring of the simple foreplay, I pull Axel over me wondering why he hasn't done so already.

"Miroku is-" Ahh that's why.

"Gone. Left before you woke up." I answer in between kisses.

"Hmmph" I can hear the smirk in his voice "well in that case…" he trails off with a path of kisses leading from my lips down to my neck and collar bone. Smiling I think I could get use to waking up like this with Axel all the time. Ohh what am I talking about I do wake up like this often enough though I still don't seem to be used to it no matter how much I enjoy it. Everything with Axel still feels like the most wonderful dream I'll ever have. And this is one dream I am thrilled to know I cannot wake up from as it is my reality. My existence as a somebody.

Fin

Hoorhayy! It's finished and I'm quite happy with the ending. I know I tried to incorporate a lot of things and I hope they came out alright and lose anyone in the script. I did a lot of editing and reorganizing of paragraphs, but I think it all makes sense and is easy to follow. Many thanks to Dreamy Duskywings who reviewed and to those who favorite and alerted my story.

Didn't really know where else to say this but I was wondering if my fight scenes were alright. I've never written any before and here I had three. This story was defiantly a challenge for me as I've never written one so long or used so many characters and dialogue. I feel like I did a good job, but sometimes that doesn't really cut it. But I guess the main thing is that I really enjoyed writing it and feel very accomplished having it finished and seeing that other people have enjoyed the story as well.

For anyone who is interested I plan on writing more AxelxRoxas stories in the future and have ideas for at least four more with a fifth written out…though it's kinda from a weird point of view and I don't know when I'll get around to writing and posting them. Otherwise I'll be writing for other anime/manga series in the near future

And as always I would love a review!


	12. Not a chapter

Okay since apparently doesn't like the link to the picture no matter how I try putting it in a document or editing said document on the sight it still never fully comes us so if people want to see it I managed to get the link up as a review….


End file.
